


I Could Never Say No to You

by DieZeitVergeht



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, G!P, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieZeitVergeht/pseuds/DieZeitVergeht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana has always loved Brittany's 'innocent' questions. How could she ever refuse a request from the girl she loves? G!P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I Blow You?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally found on ff.net

\\\

"San…"

It was one of those scorching hot summer days where everyone was either chilling by a pool or seeking coverage by a freezing air-conditioned house. Brittany and Santana had chosen the latter, eager to get away and finally have a private moment to themselves during the summer.

Classes had just ended and with it being the summer before the glee club parts ways, Rachel Berry was taking it upon herself to organize as many activities as possible, to make sure they saw each other enough before they all left Lima. In Santana's opinion after the first day, that was one day too many. However, she kept going purely because Brittany enjoyed being around the now broken up club. And maybe she was actually going to miss the glee kids. You'd only hear her admit that when she was under the influence of alcohol or in one of those moods where Brittany could get anything out of her.

Currently the two girls were comfortably curled up on the huge couch – named the orgy couch by Brittany – in the den of Santana's moderately sized house. The girlfriends were having one of their long forgotten movie day/nights. Whenever they would plan these days, the girls would take turns in picking a theme for both movie and food.

Today's theme was 80's and Chinese takeout.

"Yeah, Britt?"

Santana turned her attention from the random movie that was presently playing and faced her girlfriend. Brittany had that look on her face. The one where Santana knew she was either thinking of an amazing plan or was really confused about something.

"Can I blow you?" Brittany's question was as innocent as she could have made it. No seriously, it sounded like a six-year-old had said it to her father after hearing her seventeen-year-old brother ask his girlfriend to do that to him.

Santana's jaw dropped from the sheer bluntness of Brittany's inquiry. "Uh-I…wha-Huh?" Obviously Santana hadn't heard right. Sure she was used to Brittany's off-hand comments and the occasional blunt question. But she'd never really been as forward with sex as Santana.

Oh don't get me wrong, Brittany could dominate Santana better than Santana could Brittany, but she was never one to use words…

"Can I blow you?" the blonde repeated.

Santana definitely heard correctly. "S-sure?" She quickly coughed away her uncertainty. "Uh, I-I mean, sure. Go ahead."

The appendage between her legs was twitching in anticipation. The off-hand comment had done nothing but make the blood in her body rush to the junction of her legs.

"Yay!" the overly excited dancer cheered before leaning down. She was moving at an exceedingly slow pace and the Latina was ready to die from eagerness. The bulge between her legs was slowly growing with every inch the blonde leaned down.

Santana could sufficiently see the cleavage she adored from the top of Brittany's cami. Underneath the bright purple material was her tiny bikini top securely tied around her neck. Her dick twitched at the sight.

She looked at the blonde hovering over her lap and noticed the same expression written on her face as before.

"Britt?"

"Shh…"

Santana didn't know what to do or say at this point. She was so turned on and Brittany was just hovering over her, not doing anything. Her mouth was so close to being where she so needed it to be, but Santana couldn't think straight enough to place her hand on the blonde's head to guide her there.

Brittany carefully started to inch Santana's tight cami up her stomach before turning her attention to the waist band of the Latina's barely-there shorts. No matter how many times the girls have had sex, Santana still found herself being self-conscious of the huge bulge in her shorts. Was it Brittany's blatant stare?

Wait a second…

Before Santana had any chance of stopping her girlfriend, Brittany leaned down.

She placed her lips on Santana's taut stomach and blew.

*pfffffft*

Was it possible to die of humiliation? Because that was exactly how Santana was feeling right now.

Her face was as red as it could be and she just wanted to groan as her erection was growing flaccid once more.

"Briiitt…" the frustrated teen whined. "What the actual fuck?" Santana looked at the blondes face and sighed heavily at her expression.

Brittany's face held a smug smirk. No, Brittany was not dumb. There was always a reason for the things she did. Many a time it was solely to frustrate the hell out of Santana, such as what she'd just done. Instead of answering her girlfriend, Brittany snapped back up to her previous position and ran her index finger lightly across the contour of Santana's clavicle. She continued down dipping her finger under the top of her cami and drug it back up between her breasts.

Both girls felt the low moan echo through Santana's throat.

"But seriously, can I blow you?"

Santana sat dumbfounded, watching her girlfriend with a confused face. She couldn't tell if Brittany was actually being serious or not this time. She obviously fell for what she thought was serious, but she didn't know if she wanted to fall for that again.

Brittany just looked at her with those eyes though.

The ones that made her go to every outing that Rachel Berry planned.

The ones that made her weak in the knees and hard between the legs.

The eyes she was constantly submitting to.

Santana's mind was aggressively telling her not to give in to her girlfriend, fearing that she'd be played once more. But the growth between her legs once more was fighting back just as hard.

Brittany was counting in her head. How long was it going to take her girlfriend to give up her 'not-turned-on' façade? Obviously she wasn't hiding it well. It was kind of a giveaway when Santana was growing bigger by the second.

Three…

Two…

Two and a half…

"Fuck! God Brittany if you don't blow me right now, I'm going to explode!" Santana gave in.

Brittany smirked even wider before she rose and climbed off the couch.

"Stay right here, I'll be back…eventually…"

And Santana fell for it again. She groaned once more as Brittany skipped out of the den while singing out, "and don't touch yourself!"

Santana's head thumped on the back of the large sofa as she tried her hardest not to relieve herself. She was going to get Brittany back for this…

One minute passed, no Brittany.

Santana probably couldn't tell you how many times she'd just recited the alphabet; in both English and Spanish, forwards and backwards.

Two minutes.

Santana was now counting backwards from 1000, seriously hoping her girlfriend would appear before she reached one.

At 372, Brittany came skipping back into the room.

Santana's jaw dropped at what Brittany was wearing…or not wearing, well…

Where did she get that?

"Remember how I asked if I could blow you?" Santana numbly nodded. "What I really meant was could you blow me?"

Cue the painful throb in Santana's groin.

"Wh-where did you get that, Britt?" Santana asked. Currently placed so delicately on Brittany's hips was a harness and dildo. "And why do you have it?"

"Well you always look sooo turned on whenever I go down on you, and I wanted to know how it felt…"

"Baby, it doesn't work that way. You're not going to feel what I feel," the Latina tried to explain.

"Yeah, duh, Sanny. I know that! But that doesn't mean it won't turn me on any less!" Santana hadn't really stopped staring at the new part between her girlfriend's legs. "Plus, remember when you said we should try new things?" Santana nodded again. "Well, I thought that maybe I could, ya know, fuck you."

"Britt, babe…I was thinking we should do it in my pool or play a little with role-play…" Really, where did Brittany get the idea to buy…to buy that? And why did the thought of being fucked by Brittany turn Santana on more than a fifteen-year-old, pubescent boy in a strip club?

"But Sanny…"

Oh god, not those eyes again.

"I love when you fuck me." Oh shit, she's using her seductive voice. "The way you stretch me so well, fuck me so well."

The idea of that thing dangling off Brittany fucking Santana sent the girl's pain receptors in a frenzy.

"Please?"

And at that request Santana knew she was going to give in. The pleading, yet sexual look in Brittany's eyes was something Santana could never say no to.

The Latina thrust her hand out and grabbed the DVD remote and turned off the movie that had still been playing. The girls would have to watch it again since neither of them had actually paid much attention in the first place.

She threw the controller down on the couch and jumped up. She roughly grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged the smug girl through the house and up the stairwell never letting go until they were in Santana's bedroom.

She shoved the blonde down on the bed and climbed on top of her while seeking out the girl's mouth with her own. At the feel of the hard rubber pressing against her own clothed, hard member, Santana let out a small whine.

She hastily ripped her shorts and cami off and sighed in relief as her erection popped out of its previous confinement.

"God, Britt. I need you so bad right now," Santana said as she started to kiss down Brittany's neck. The blonde hummed in response and tangled her fingers through Santana's long locks.

Slowly both girls began to grind their hips into each other.

Santana kept thinking how odd this felt, rubbing up against a fake dick, but she couldn't stop herself. She was too far turned on to care. Her dick was slipping through the wetness that was leaking out of the slit of the harness at Brittany's pussy. She could feel what her member considered home and entered Brittany's wet heat.

Brittany called out as she felt the familiar tightness as her girlfriend entered her.

It always felt like Santana was stretching her walls further and further every time the girls connected physically.

Santana's hips were moving fast, eagerly searching for the release she'd been hoping for.

In and out.

In and out.

Brittany was letting out small noises at every thrust. And when Santana roughly grabbed the fake phallus and pushed down, Brittany reached her climax from the stimulation of the the dildo on her clit.

Santana wasn't far behind.

The blonde's walls clenched so tight and at the feeling Santana let go. The massaging of Brittany's clenching and unclenching inner walls milked Santana until both girls were over the tremors of their orgasms.

Santana withdrew her softening cock and flopped down on her back on her bed. Brittany curled into her girlfriend, both trying to catch their breath.

Santana had her fingers in Brittany's hair and was lightly massaging her scalp while Brittany was drawing random things on her girlfriend's stomach. When the dancer wrote out the words 'I love you' Santana smiled and placed a soft kiss on blonde hair.

Without having to say anything, Santana pulled her way out of Brittany's arms and inched down her body leaving open mouthed kisses in her wake. She dipped the apex of her tongue in Brittany's naval and lightly circled it afterwards.

She was stalling.

Brittany's hands were in Santana's hair again and she was gently pushing down, urging her girlfriend to the fake dick. Santana stared at it for a while before tentatively opening her mouth and licking at the tip.

It felt weird. And didn't taste much better…

The Latina moved up one of her hands and dragged her fingers through her girlfriend's wetness. And Brittany let out a surprised moan at the unexpected sensation.

She eagerly began coating the phallus in Brittany's delicious juices before placing her mouth back onto the dick.

She grabbed the base and pushed down so it pressed down on Brittany's clit again and again. Santana was trying to make her girlfriend feel as good as she possibly could.

Brittany canted her hips up and simultaneously grabbed Santana's head and pushed down, sending the phallus to the back of her neck. Santana gagged and quickly drew her head back and off of Brittany.

"Britt…easy," Santana commanded as she sat up.

She was trying to calm herself down and regain the courage to go back down.

"Sorry, Sanny, but that felt so good when you were pressing down…" Brittany looked sheepish and her voice was laden with guilt.

"It's okay baby, just be careful next time," Santana warned. Brittany fervently nodded her head and Santana started to lean back down.

Did she do that to Brittany every time the girl gave her head?

Santana could get rough at times but she didn't think she heard Brittany ever complain about it. She was stalling again and this time Brittany could tell something was wrong. Santana was staring at the strap on with a frown on her beautiful face. The frown was out place and Brittany knew her girlfriend was about to get upset. Something was making her upset.

Was it because she was too rough with her hands? Brittany loved when Santana would push her head down so she could further take her big dick in. But maybe since Santana was new to this thing, maybe that's what has her upset.

The blonde sat up and placed one of her hands on Santana's cheek and slowly guided Santana back up the bed. "San, tell me what's wrong, baby," Brittany requested after placing a tiny kiss on Santana's bruising lips.

"Do…do I hurt you?" Santana's voice was so low in volume that Brittany had just barely heard her. "I mean, you were just doing what I do to you when you go down on me. But do I ever get too rough with you? Because that was really terrifying and I didn't want to throw up on you because that would be gross and I just felt like I was going to choke to death and that wouldn't be good either because then not only would I die in bed, which would be totally embarrassing, but I'd leave you to go through life without me and I never want you to go through life without me. You never-"

Brittany's hand was still on Santana's cheek and she brought the other to rest on the other cheek as well.

"Sanny, you don't hurt me…" Brittany quietly interrupted. "I love when you get rough, when you lose control of your hips and start fucking my mouth. But baby, I'm sorry. It can be scary the first time, I know I was scared the first time I even attempted what I just forced you through. I-I didn't mean to get so rough, baby." Tears were forming in Brittany's eyes from hurting her girlfriend. How could she be so thoughtless when Santana did the complete opposite during their first time?

Santana reached out to grab Brittany's face. She pulled the other girl forward and placed a few small pecks on her lips.

"Don't cry…," the Latina pleaded. She placed another kiss on Brittany's lips, this time longer and fuller. "Fuck. Can you say mood killer?" Santana tried to joke.

Brittany let out a forced laugh as a tear fell down her cheek anyway. Santana wiped away the liquid and stroked her cheek before shimming out of her embrace. She made her way back down to Brittany's crotch.

"Babe, you don't have to continue that…"

"I have to get it ready if you're going to fuck me, right?"

…

\\\


	2. A New Level of Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally found on ff.net

\\\

"Babe, you don't have to continue that…"

"I have to get it ready if you're going to fuck me, right?"

…

Santana didn't know why, but she couldn't stop picturing the feeling of Brittany filling her up so well. In fact, she was craving it at this point. The thought got her hard; harder than she could ever remember being.

But why?

Shouldn't she be refusing? She'd always denied her girlfriend's request when Brittany tried to get Santana to take her from the back. She had always thought the action of anal sex was just disgusting. I mean, do you know what comes out of there?

And yet…here she is, making her way back down Brittany's body about to thoroughly prepare the object that is about to penetrate her for the first time.

That shit should be fucking terrifying…

Santana placed short kisses down Brittany's stomach and once again stopped at her naval.

With each lick and kiss the Latina would place, she was slowly gaining that much more confidence in what was about to happen.

She was still nervous as her head dipped down once more to take in the rubber cock. She sucked on the head for a few short moments before releasing to run her tongue up the length.

"Oh shit, Sanny. You look so freaking hot right now." Brittany moaned as Santana locked eyes with her girlfriend. When her mouth was hovering over the dick once more, Santana smirked. Brittany moaned again at the look on her face.

The blonde's hands were balled up into fists, grabbing the sheets of Santana's bed tightly. She knew if her hands were where she wanted them – in Santana's hair – she'd be forcing the other girl down again.

Before Brittany knew what was going on, Santana opened her mouth and leaned down to start taking in the phallus. Santana was trying to keep her breathing steady and her mouth relaxed. After about three inches were in, she paused. She looked up at Brittany again and reveled in the expression of sheer pleasure gracing her features. Santana felt like her throat couldn't take anymore but pushed on anyway.

"Baby, relax your throat," Brittany tried to coach. Santana did what she was told and released the tension that was building up around her neck.

She continued to push her mouth down more, determined to swallow Brittany as she does Santana. The dick prodded her throat after another inch and Santana couldn't take it. She gagged again and Brittany hastily pulled her hips away from the Latina's face.

Droplets were forming in her eyes from the sensation of wanting to throw up again. She quickly wiped them away and started again on the fake cock.

Third time's a charm.

Brittany let out a high pitched squeak as she watched her girlfriend – with a resolute look on her face – descend on the dick once again.

She took the head into her mouth and slowly started swallowing the full length. Her throat was as relaxed as it could be as the phallus was beginning to slide down with limited friction. Brittany moaned loudly at the sight of Santana's lips touching the harness secured around her hips.

Santana pulled her head back just a bit before bobbing back down.

Brittany threaded her fingers through dark hair and tried to control her hips from making any sudden movements. She felt Santana nudge her hands under her butt and she canted her hips up when she felt Santana squeeze.

"Ugh, San, yes!"

\\\

Meanwhile, both girls had lost track of the time. Maria Lopez pulled into her driveway and sat in her car for a moment, finishing up the conversation she was having with her husband.

"I just pulled in, Tonio."

"Okay, I'll let you go, amor," Antonio answered. "Is Brittany over?"

"Yes," Maria said. She wasn't surprised finding the blonde's car parked in front of the house, it'd been there every day for the past week. "At least, her car is out front again. Who knows if the girls are actually in or not," she stated.

"That's true. I'll see you at the restaurant soon. Love you, amor."

"I love you, too." Maria turned off her car as her husband hung up. She got out of the car, closed the door and headed to the back to get her work things out of the trunk. At the loud slam of the hatch of the trunk being closed, Maria started up the stone path to the front door.

The first thing she did when she entered the house was drop all of her unnecessary work things in the office area to the left of the door. "Girls, are you here?" Maria called out into the house.

When the woman didn't receive an answer, out of habit she began to climb the stairs to check in Santana's room. If the girls were there, they'd usually be too caught up in the TV or the computer, too busy with each other, or asleep.

\\\

Santana had pulled her mouth off of the rubber attachment when she had enough of the feeling of not being able to take a full breath. A string of saliva was connected at the tip of the dildo and her bottom lip when she released with a tiny pop. She was panting heavily, grateful for the free flow of oxygen again.

The Latina stared in awe at the glistening wetness coating the appendage that had just been down her throat.

The girl was ridiculously hard at the moment. Having Brittany's dick down her throat turned her on more than she thought it would. She placed her right hand on her dick and slowly started playing with it, trying to ease some of the pleasure coursing through her body.

She kept thinking though.

Was she ready for this? The idea of something penetrating her hadn't fully settled in her mind and Santana isn't one to admit fear, but this was something entirely different. The dick felt so big in her mouth, she couldn't even imagine how it would feel as Brittany was fucking her.

But of course, there was only one way to find out.

Santana didn't know how long she'd actually been staring at the thing between her girlfriend's legs. First of all, it hadn't registered that she'd just deep-throated a dick for the first time and second, if she was being completely honest, she was ready, but wasn't fully confident in being ready.

She didn't want to disappoint her girlfriend. After all, Brittany was really excited to be able to do this with her. And Santana, in her own way, was excited to be doing this with Brittany.

All Santana could think about though, was the pain. How much was this going to hurt? Would she cry from the pain, would her muscles not even accept the intruder?

Could she trust her girlfriend with this? Well that's exactly what this is to them. Santana was trying to show how much trust she actually had in Brittany.

This was going to be a connection between the two girls that they never wanted to have with anybody else. Deep in her body, mind and soul, Santana knew that this wasn't just a fantasy. And even if Brittany didn't know it herself, Santana knew her girlfriend would be upset at the refusal.

But it wasn't like Brittany would be mad, no never.

If she couldn't be this intimate with Santana, would Santana let somebody else? She knew that where she wanted to be was such an intimate place, it was scared in some sorts, especially when it comes to Santana.

Brittany reveled in the control she could have. She loved the idea of being able to please Santana like Santana pleases her. But she knew she had no room to force this upon her. Of course she'd feel upset and disappointed, but it could never be more than a tiny twinge of emotion. Ultimately this decision, to be taken in a way Santana never thought would be a reality, was Santana's to make.

But again, right here, right now was all about the trust connection between the two girls. Santana knew she trusted Brittany with everything she could give. She trusted that Brittany wouldn't take things too far.

She just trusted the girl. More than she did herself.

Santana was ready.

She kept staring while she was lazily running her hand up and down her shaft.

"Babe, you don't have to do this," Brittany rushed out as she noticed Santana's staring contest with her strap on. "Really, I'm not going to push you if you're not ready."

"No, Britt, it's fine," Santana replied, hesitation prevalent in her usually strong voice. "I-I'm fine."

"I'm ready," she finally whispered. Brittany could only read the words off of her girlfriend's lips as Santana hadn't actually voiced her whisper.

Brittany only nodded and Santana stopped pumping before moving around on the bed until she had her arms wrapped around Brittany. The blonde understood and easily flipped them over. She then spread Santana's legs open before kneeling between them.

She grabbed the lube from inside Santana's nightstand and squirted a dollop onto her hand. She rubbed her hands together until her digits were fully covered.

Santana hissed as Brittany positioned her index finger at her tight entrance. "Just breathe, honey. Breathe and relax," Brittany cooed in a calming voice. Santana nodded as she inhaled a deep breath from her diaphragm.

Gently, Brittany began easing her digit past Santana's tight ring of muscle. Santana's eyes were clamped tight while the finger was slipping in with a mild sting of pain. She groaned as Brittany reached her second knuckle before pulling out so just the tip was in still. She pushed in again, this time slightly faster. Santana gasped as a more pronounced pain shot through her, but as Brittany pulled out and pushed back in her gasp of pain morphed into one of pleasure.

After a few more thrusts, Brittany positioned a second finger at the loosening muscle. She grabbed the lube again and squeezed more onto her fingers before easing the now two digits into her girlfriend. Santana cried out in pain as the two fingers inside her began to stretch her more. Brittany stilled her fingers at the strangled cry. And when she pulled out, she was ready to completely withdraw. Before she could do so, Santana grabbed her wrist to still her hand again.

It was understood between the two girls that Santana didn't want Brittany to pull out entirely.

"Baby, I'm hurting you…" Brittany said in a tiny voice. She hated hurting Santana, but she also knew that something like this was going to happen. Santana had been the same way with her before they actually had sex, making sure the blonde was completely ready to take Santana's cock for the first time. Of course, it still hurt like hell though.

"N-no, it's f-fine, Britt. J-just keep going. It, it feels good."

Brittany was hesitant, but in staring into Santana's eyes she shook off her hesitation and began to press into the Latina again. She kept her two fingers inside but moved to drape her body on top of tanned skin. She pressed kiss to Santana's lips and moved her head so her mouth was next to Santana's ear. "I love you," she whispered.

Santana nodded in response when Brittany began to create a rhythm as she steadily started to thrust in and out.

"Girls, are you here?"

Santana's entire body tensed at the sound of her mother's voice. Brittany's fingers were trapped inside of Santana, being held painfully in a death grip as the ring of muscled constricted. It was Brittany's turn to gasp in pain from the tightness around her fingers.

"Shhhhhhit," Brittany hissed. "Babe, you have to relax!" she then whispered. "Please relax…calm breaths." Brittany began to beg. She literally could not move her fingers. "San!"

"I'm trying, B!" Santana jeered.

At the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs, Santana quickly suggested they pretend like they were asleep.

Quickly and very awkwardly, the girls somehow maneuvered their way under Santana's bed sheet. Brittany was laying with the front of her body facing the mattress and her head on Santana's shoulder. Her left hand was between the girl's legs. Santana in turn had her left arm under and around Brittany's neck. Their hands clasped tight under the sheet. They closed their eyes just before Maria knocked, and then pushed open the door to her daughter's bedroom.

It was no secret to both the Lopez and Pierce adults that their children were sexually active. Of course rules had been set in place, but at the beginning of summer, both sets of parents realized that those rules couldn't apply much anymore. Especially, when the adults worked during the day and the girls had both houses empty and at their full disposal. There was one rule though; the girls couldn't spend every waking second together.

Especially since the Pierce's were going on a two week vacation at the conclusion of next week.

Plus, the only reason why both sets of parents were so lenient was because Santana isn't fertile.

Santana squeezed the hand she was holding, still completely aware of the pressure Brittany's fingers were causing. The Latina cracked one eye open at the sound of her door being pushed open. She saw her mother standing in the doorway and proceeded to open her second eye as well.

"Hi, mami," Santana forced out, trying to make her voice sound as tired as she could. She lazily brought her hand that wasn't gripping Brittany up to her mouth, her index finger placed on her lips. She jerked her head in Brittany's direction.

Maria nodded and whispered, "Your father and I are going out tonight." She looked at her watch. "I'll be leaving in ten minutes. There's money on the counter for food and we'll probably be late, I'm not entirely sure what papi has planned."

Santana nodded showing she had listened, despite the fact that she was just barely breathing from the intrusion still inside of her.

"Be good, mija. And I hope you're being safe still." The blood in Santana's body rushed to her face and she felt Brittany smile and press a kiss into her neck. "I'll text you later if anything chances." Maria turned to exit her daughter's bedroom, but stopped when she realized something. "Oh, and one more thing, tell Brittany, that sleeping people don't kiss other people's necks while they're asleep."

It was Brittany's turn to flush red. "Hey, Mrs. L…" she acknowledged as she lifted her head.

Maria smiled.

"Have a good evening, girls," she said as she once again turned to leave, but as an afterthought added, "Santana, why don't you take your girlfriend on a romantic date? Relationships aren't all about sex, you know." Maria smirked as she pulled the door shut behind her. Why did she enjoy embarrassing her child so much? Oh right, she was a mother and it's like engrained in them to do so.

Maria entered her room mumbling under her breath, "At least they had the decency to cover themselves this time."

Back in Santana's room, the girls were still under the sheet. Santana's muscles were still tight as anything and Brittany was trying to get the tense girl to relax again.

"Sanny, breathe…I need you to breathe so you can relax."

Santana did so and slowly both girls could feel her body become lax.

Brittany pulled her fingers out and Santana hissed at the release of pressure while the blonde was happy to get feeling back in her two digits.

Brittany rolled on top of Santana and proceeded to press light kisses all over her face. "I love you," she repeated over and over as she continued her shower of kisses. Santana wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and lovingly hugged.

"I love you, too," Santana mumbled as she buried her head into Brittany's neck. Brittany sat up and straddled her girlfriend. Santana's dick was still rock hard and the blonde ground into it making Santana moan. "B, stop," she whined. "My mom is still here!"

"I can't help it, San, your dick is so fucking hard," Brittany replied in a husky whisper.

Could Santana's cock grow anymore? Well, it did.

Both girls froze as they heard Maria's footsteps in the hallway. She stopped outside Santana's door and called out that she was leaving. They faded as she descended the stairs.

When the door front door opened then closed a second later, Brittany began thrusting her hips down onto her girlfriend.

Santana stared once more at the strap on between her legs. Brittany changed her position so her center was pressed into one of Santana's strong thighs and kept humping her leg until she could feel herself about to come again. With an insane amount of self-control, she stopped herself. Santana moaned at the line of wetness drug across her thigh.

Brittany had the lube in her hand again and was applying it generously to her hands and dick. With two fingers, she pushed back into her girlfriend and Santana's hips shot up off of her bed at the insertion.

"Oh fuck, Britt!"

Brittany pumped her right hand in and out while her left hand made its way to Santana's cock to stroke the shaft up and down.

"Yes! That feels so good, don't fucking stop!"

"Can you take a third, baby?"

Santana nodded at the pressure of Brittany's ring finger pressing with her other two. "Uhhh!" Brittany began to thrust in earnest, loving the feeling of actually being inside her girlfriend. "Baby, I'm gonna come soon…"

The blonde slowly her pumping hand around Santana's cock and the thrusting of her fingers inside. She pulled out and started pumping her dick. The lube from before combined with the wetness on her hand was enough and Brittany knew Santana was ready.

She scooted forward and positioned the tip of the dildo at Santana's puckered entrance. She guided the rubber dick so it began to push in. Santana screamed out at the thickness of Brittany's dick.

"Are you okay, San?" Brittany had stopped pressing forward and sat with a worried expression on her face.

Santana squeaked out a yes and she sat up and put her hands on Brittany's ass. She pulled the girl forward, urging her to continue pressing in. Instead, Brittany pulled back and got off the bed. She grabbed Santana's legs and heaved the girl to the edge of the bed. The blonde pushed Santana's legs up so they were resting on her shoulders.

Gently she grabbed her dick again and pressed in once more.

Pleasure was quickly replacing pain as Santana felt the fake dick pressing further and further into her ass. She moved her left hand to her own dick and started jerking her hard shaft slowly. The Latina cried out in pleasure as she finally felt the base of the harness connect with her skin. She couldn't believe it was actually in.

"Are you good?" Brittany quickly asked, trying not to moan from the pressure on her clit. She let one out anyway as she looked down at the sight of Santana working her cock.

"Just fuck me, Britt!"

Brittany nodded and pulled her hips back so just the tip was inside of Santana then quicker than before thrust in to the hilt. She was creating a steady rhythm and Santana was in heaven.

The thrusting motion started off awkward for Brittany, not being used to having to do it. But as she kept pushing forward and pulling back she was quickly getting the hang of it.

"You like that, babe? You like your ass getting fucked?"

Santana's eyes rolled into the back of her head at Brittany's dirty talk. A hand slapped away the one working her cock and it was replaced by Brittany's. The blonde above her was thrusting both her hand and hips at the same pace.

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

Santana wasn't functioning well enough with the pleasure running through her body to answer Brittany's question. "Noo…" she cried when the hand on her dick stopped moving.

Hips stopped their thrusting motion and Santana was ready to cry.

"Yes." Thrust.

"What." Thrust.

"Ahhh! Yes, I love getting my ass fucked!"

Pleased with her response, Brittany began to thrust her hips again. She pushed Santana's legs back and pushed further into the girl below. Santana let out a string of curses at the new position.

Instead of putting her hand back on Santana, the ever flexible Brittany was able to lean down just enough so she could take the tip of Santana's cock into her mouth. The Latina canted up wildly at the mix of pleasure. Brittany bobbed her head up and down a few more times before standing up again.

She still didn't take Santana's cock in her hand, so Santana did.

"Want me to go harder, babe?"

Santana whimpered then nodded her head concentrated on her cock. However, Brittany wanted an audible response, so she slowly down her thrusts until it was taking long moments just to pull out and vice versa.

"Britt…" Santana whined.

"You need to learn to use your words, Sanny," Brittany reprimanded.

Santana was on like cloud fucking 425. There was no way she'd ever felt this good in her life. Her mouth was open and she was panting heavily. When Brittany was almost at the hilt, she thrust the last two inches hard into Santana.

"Fuck‼"

Brittany was back to her teasing pace.

"Well?" Brittany asked, "H-harder?"

The tip was barely in when Brittany stopped thrusting again. But Santana still hadn't answered her girlfriend.

One second Brittany's hips were completely still and the next she was buried once more. "AHHH! Y-yes, B, g-go…" Brittany was pulling out again. "G-go harder! Fuck me harder!"

"With pleasure."

It was like a flick of a switch. Brittany's teasing pace was instantly replaced by fast thrusting. Both girls were moaning into the empty house. The blonde grabbed Santana's dick again and began to work it fast, at the same speed as her thrusts again. Santana was lost in her pleasure. She loved all of her girlfriend's sexy grunts as hips met hips. She loved the way she was moan as the base of the dick would rub at that amazing spot on her pussy.

Brittany had stopped fully removing the dick, opting for fast short thrusts.

Their bodies were covered in sweat. Droplets were running down the sides of Brittany's face.

"I want to to come for me, Santana," Brittany moaned. "Fuck, I need you to come!" The thrusting blonde was working Santana's hard dick faster than she'd ever had before.

Santana felt Brittany forcing her legs open wider and wider and she threw her head back in ecstasy as Brittany proceeded to push closer and her dick met a new depth. Santana took her dick into her hand once more and began pumping the shaft hard. Her grip was tight and she could feel her orgasm ready to take over.

"Fuck, Britt! I'm…I-" Santana was struggling to find words. "Come! Oh ffff…mm kkkuu!" Santana's speech was reduced to vowel and consonant sounds as her climax hit.

Her hot seed shot out of her dick and onto her stomach. Her wild pumping though was sending the liquid all over the place. The amount was astonishing and one particularly long rope landed just on her chin. Her hand kept pumping, making sure she milked everything last drop.

Brittany kept thrusting though her rhythm was now erratic and not steady. She was so close to her own orgasm. Just a few more thrusts.

The blonde cried out as her own pleasure took over and all she could see was white. She stilled her thrusts, this time for good. Every few seconds a tremor would shoot through her body and her hips would cant down again.

As her high came down, Brittany slowly slipped the dick out of Santana's tight hole. "Fuck!" An unexpected shot of cum shot out of Santana's half erect dick at the removal. Brittany looked down at her girlfriend and moaned at the sight.

Santana's stomach was covered in her white cum.

Brittany quickly freed herself of the messy harness and climbed back onto the bed. Santana had just enough strength to shuffle backwards to her pillows before collapsing back down. Brittany leaned down and licked Santana's stomach clean and the Latina's body jumped at the feeling of Brittany's hot wet tongue. She loved the way the other girl tasted.

In a strict non-sexual way, Brittany kissed up Santana's body until she was licking the cum off of Santana's chin. Once that was off, she ran her hands through damp, dark locks. She then carried on to place a kiss to her lips. Santana lazily parted her lips and welcomed Brittany's tongue. They moaned into each other, Brittany from an expected bump of her clit on Santana's thigh and Santana from tasting herself on Brittany's tongue.

"Mm. I love you too, baby." Santana rolled her body so she could hold Brittany in her arm. "I can't believe we just did that," she gasped.

"I'm so glad you let me," Brittany trailed off. "I know how you feel about that. And well I know how like hard that must have been to let me well do that to you."

"Britt, it's nothing," Santana tried to play off.

"San, you always like totally refused when I asked you to, well take me like that," Brittany began to explain. "I feel…it's just that…with you…" The words in Brittany's mind were becoming jumbled as she tried to say the right thing without meaning the wrong thing.

"Britt-Britt, what is it?" Santana had some sort of idea of what her girlfriend was trying to say.

"It's just that, because you're different, but not in a bad way! Just a different kind of girl than me." This was not coming out as Brittany wanted and all she wanted to do now was smack herself over the head because she just sounded to stupid. "Not that I don't like that you're a different girl, cause I love it and I love you."

Santana watched as Brittany rambled and she honestly didn't care about what Brittany was trying to say and how wrong it was coming out. She reached out and covered Brittany's moving lips with her hand. "I understand, sweetie."

Brittany sighed in relief and Santana didn't even have to feel the way thin lips curled up against the palm of her hand to know that the blonde was smiling. Looking into her bright ocean eyes was all she needed.

"I love you, Brittany. I love you and I trust you, baby. I trust you with my life, with my love, and with my body," Santana clarified. "My entire body."

Brittany wanted to cry with everything that Santana was saying. No matter how many times Santana said these types of thing Brittany always fell harder. She squealed and began peppering Santana's face with light pecks.

"She loves me, she loves me, she loves me!"

Santana laughed at Brittany's behavior and rolled over on the bed with a newfound burst of energy and pecked Brittany's lips before standing up.

"Where are you going, Sanny?" Brittany watched Santana's naked body saunter over to her dresser.

As she was pulling underwear out of her top drawer for both herself and Brittany, Santana answered, "Taking a shower, babe." She walked back over to her bed after placing the garments on top of the piece of furniture. "Up!" Santana held out her hands for Brittany to take.

"Nuh uhh…stay in bed, baby, please," Brittany whined. She turned away from her girlfriend's outstretched hands.

Santana chuckled before climbing on top of Brittany. The blonde rolled over so she was on her back again and the Latina placed a tiny peck to her forehead. "Come on, babe. Shower time!" Santana hopped off the bed and held out her hands again.

Brittany shook her head. "You not my mommy," she said in her best baby voice.

"Thank god, because that would be awkward. We just had mind-blowing sex!" Santana joked. "I mean, you literally like fucked away my ability to speak!"

Brittany let out a loud laugh and sat up. "I don't wanna get up." She pulled out her pout and looked up at Santana with 'sad' eyes.

"Not gonna work this time, Britt-Britt." Santana pulled at Brittany's hand and forced her off the bed. Thank god the testosterone in her body gave her some extra strength. "Get into that bathroom," she commanded, with a slap to Brittany's ass for emphasis.

Brittany squealed and rushed out the door yelling, "Catch me if you can!"

Santana rolled her eyes and removed the clothing from her dresser as well as the towels hanging in her closet. She took her time walking down the hall to the bathroom.

When she arrived at the room, she was surprised to not find Brittany occupying it. She heard the distinct rush of water though and turned around to head back in the direction of her parents room. The door to the bathroom was ajar and when she pushed it open her mouth dropped at the sight.

Brittany had filled the Jacuzzi-sized tub and was slowly lowering herself into the water. Santana smiled as she set the items in her arms on the countertop and moved across the bathroom to join her girlfriend.  
She slipped in to Brittany's outstretched arms and moaned as the warm water engulfed her body.  
Brittany was pressing light kisses to the side of Santana's head and every once in a while she'd nip at the girl's ear. Santana let her body relax into her girlfriend and she sighed in happiness.

"We have to make this quicker than usual, Britt." Santana stated after a while.

"Why?"

"'Cause, I'm taking my girlfriend out on a romantic date."

"Oh thank goodness. I was starting to worry that our relationship was only about sex." Brittany nipped playfully at Santana's ear again and the Latina laughed.

Santana turned around in Brittany's embrace and hugged the girl around her neck. She placed a kiss to the tip of her nose and mumbled an, "I love you" as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Brittany's neck.

"I love fucking you." Santana laughed again and started biting at her girlfriend's neck. "Though, I guess I love you too." With a smile on both of their faces, Brittany too wrapped her arms around the body pressed into her and they simultaneously tightened their hugs.

\\\


	3. Being Selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on ff.net

\\\

The girls stayed hugging for a while. After such an intense and emotion filled period of sex, both girls just found peace in being wrapped around each other. Who doesn't love the feeling of hugging the one person you love more than love itself?

Today, Santana found herself thinking while she lay in the huge tub with Brittany.

What they had just done, it connected them on a level they hadn't yet reached before. It was like they were one person almost. They shared an experience that no one else could do with them and Santana wouldn't have it any other way.

Santana didn't trust many people, but when it came to the blonde wrapped around her, she couldn't think of anything else besides trust. The girls loved each other. They trusted each other. They looked at each other in ways that even their parents couldn't understand.

They looked at each other like no one else existed in the world. And no one else did when it was just the two of them.

When they had each other, all the bad things disappeared. The bad things throughout four years of high school never happened. Their falling out the summer before seventh grade never happened. The time Karen Pierce and Maria Lopez walked in on Brittany riding Santana on the couch in the Lopez den during winter break of junior year never happened.

But the good, the love, the friendships; they all happened.

Despite the good and the bad, everything the girls have been put through, all the shit they've endured; it's made them stronger. It's pushed them together in ways not many people will ever be able to find in their lifetime.

Who fucking cares that Santana Lopez was born with a penis? Who cares that even though Brittany Pierce was born a girl and just happened to be gay, she fell in love with Santana anyway, regardless of the minor detail of an extra appendage. If Santana were to ever decide to make the change and get surgery to remove her penis, Brittany would support her in every way she could think of. And if she didn't, then it wouldn't matter.

The girls are in love. They don't love each other for their looks (though they aren't complaining that they're both hot), they don't love each other for the amazing sex they have. No, these two teens fell in love before they even knew what it meant to love someone.

They give new meaning to the phrase 'making love' every time they do so.

The girls are in love and no one is going to take that away from them. No one can hurt them, no one but themselves. If the time comes and they find that they are pulling away from each other, then they'll do what they have to do to keep each other happy. Even if that means taking time apart or worse, breaking up.

But right now, at this point in their lives. They only see themselves loving each other with all the love they have in their bodies, in their hearts. Brittany stole Santana's heart at such a young age and she was standing right there holding her heart out for the Latina to take. It's not a question anymore. Even if the two ever find themselves separated for whatever reason it may be, their hearts will never belong to the rightful owner anymore. Brittany's heart will forever beat in Santana's chest and Santana's heart will forever beat in Brittany's.

Some people say that teenagers are never truly in love because they are so young; they don't know what it means. In the minds of the two girls, currently cuddled together in lukewarm water, those people can go fuck themselves. Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce are soul mates. No one can tear them apart, and if they do find themselves on separate paths, those pathways will always lead them back to one another. Always and forever.

Like all of the baths the lovers take with each other, they end up half asleep whispering the most random things into each other's ears.

"Did you know that if you don't have a birth certificate, then you're like a fake person? Like an alien."

Santana laughed in Brittany's ear. "Is that so, babe?" She felt her girlfriend nod against her shoulder. "So say I told you that I don't have a birth certificate, does that make me an alien then?" Brittany nodded again. "So I can be that alien that probed you…?"

Brittany let out a loud laugh at her girlfriend's logic. "Hey! That room that we had sex in that totally looked a space ship…" Santana smiled at her girl and leaned down to place a kiss on her nose. She moved her lips to a cheek and pecked there. Santana continued to move around Brittany's face until her mouth was at her ear.

"Did you know that no matter how sad, angry, or whatever emotion you have you can't say bubble without being happy?" Santana whispered.

Santana nibbled on Brittany's ear while the girl began contemplating the random fact.

"Bubble…" Brittany said. "Bubble…bubble…Sanny it's not working, I'm too happy! Make me mad!"

"Britt, I'll never make you mad on purpose," Santana said once again into her girlfriend's ear. She sat up and cupped Brittany's face before placing a kiss on her lips. "But I can make you frustrated…"

"What are you ta-" Brittany started.

She was interrupted by Santana's hand wandering down her stomach and hitting her clit. "Oh, shit!"

"Babe, I love it when you curse," Santana stated. "Mm," she grinded down on one of Brittany's legs, "so fucking hot."

Brittany felt herself gush and at the same time wasn't even aware of how turned on she was before Santana moaned out, "fuck, Britt. So wet already?" Brittany was only concentrated on the circular motion on her sensitive bud.

"Mm, baby, don't stop. That feels so good."

Santana kept rubbing, alternating between small, fast and large, slow circles. Every so often two digits would dip between her folds and into her pussy. Santana's other hand managed to find her hardening dick and she began to create a rhythm with one hand on her girlfriend and the other pumping her dick.

The Latina pushed her fingers back into her girlfriend, going as deep as she could. In response, Brittany's back arched up as a moan escaped her throat.

She curled her fingers up and easily found that spot within Brittany that drove the girl crazy. Once she found the spot, it wasn't hard for her to hit it repeatedly. Brittany cried out with every thrust, making Santana grow harder and harder.

Two fingers easily became three and Santana tried to keep the same rhythm she'd built up.

Water was splashing over the sides of the tub and neither girl could find it in themselves to really care. Santana was trying to get herself off quickly, preferably before Brittany.

She gave up on that plan when she decided they were both taking too long.

"I love your fingers, baby," Brittany cried. "Don't…uhh I'm so close." She could feel the familiar tightening of her walls as her pleasure was creeping up to the edge. She was right there. The end was in sight, just a few more thrusts.

Brittany's eyes were squeezed shut and Santana's were roaming over the blonde's face. To her, the look of pure pleasure just before Brittany toppled over the edge into a sea of oblivion was Santana's favorite facial expression. It was one she couldn't control and Santana was the only person who could ever get her to make it.

Part of her felt bad for what she was about to do, but then again because of earlier in her den, not really.

Blue eyes shot open as she felt Santana's fingers pull out of her pussy. "Wh-what are you doing? Baby, I was so close!" she whined.

Two words, that was all Santana needed to say.

Brittany stared wide-eyed as her girlfriend rose out of the water. Her cock was standing tall and proud.

Santana stepped out of the water, sauntered over to the counter and grabbed her underwear and towel. "Might want to take care of yourself, baby," she teased right before walking out of the bathroom, pulling the door behind her, only leaving a sliver of a crack open.

The sexually frustrated blonde dropped her head backwards as she groaned out her frustration, Santana's words playing on repeat in her head.

Pay. Back.

She could feel the frustration coursing through her veins, but then she remembered what Santana had said before she started to finger her.

Santana leaned her ear to the crack between the door and the doorframe and smiled widely when she heard Brittany mumble, "Bubble." She quietly made her way out of her parents' bedroom and to her own to take care of a certain problem of hers.

Brittany smiled as the word left her lips, Santana had been right! No matter what emotion she felt, 'bubble' would always sound happy.

She was so getting Santana back for this though.

The blonde ran her hand down her stomach and through her folds eager to get the orgasm she was so ungratefully robbed from.

\\\

"Where are we going, Sanny?" Brittany asked as they were getting into Santana's car. She was literally bouncing in excitement.

"I'll tell you when we get there, Britt," the Latina replied.

Santana shut her car door as she sat down and turned the key in the ignition. She grabbed her seat belt and quickly buckled herself in. She could tell her girlfriend was excited by the fact that she couldn't focus enough on buckling the seat belt. Brittany loved when Santana decided to surprise her.

"That's no fair! I'll know when we get there!" Brittany exclaimed as she clicked the metal in place.

"Exactly." Santana turned to her girlfriend and smiled at her. She held out her right hand and Brittany happily intertwined their fingers.

The entire car ride was spent with Brittany spouting off different ideas of what she thought Santana was planning. Of course, Santana shot down every single one. The blonde eyed her girlfriend carefully as she watched as they drove into the next county over.

Santana continued to smile as she kept driving. Their hands stayed entwined and Brittany had them in her lap. Her right hand was lying on the back of Santana's so her hand was completely enclosed by her girlfriend's.

Brittany pulled her top hand away so she could trace patterns across tanned skin. Santana would laugh and try to guess what her girlfriend was drawing.

"Seriously, Britt? Did you really just draw a unicorn?"

"You love it, San. Don't deny it."

"Babe, why would I?" Santana replied. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Aww, Sanny's feeling all sentimental," Brittany teased.

"Ya hear that, Britt-Britt?" Santana asked. She pulled her hand out of Brittany's and brought it up so it was cupping her ear.

Santana turned her head for a second while they were stopped at a red light and watched Brittany look around the car with a confused look on her face. "Hear what, San?"

"The ocean wants you to shhhhhhhhhhhhhut the fuck up," Santana laughed. She laughed even harder when Brittany slapped at her shoulder.

"You shouldn't laugh at your own jokes, baby."

"You love me anyway." Santana stuck her tongue out teasingly at the blonde.

"That I do." The girls shared a smile, not even paying attention that the light had switched from red to green to red again.

"Good cause it would have been a bit awkward if I loved you but you didn't love me back…"

"Never, baby. You're kind of stuck with me."

"I'm not stuck if I want to be there."

"Oh shut up, Sanny."

The blaring of a car horn from behind brought the girls out of their stupor. Santana looked up and cursed when she noticed the light was green again. She and Brittany laughed and Santana quickly pressed down on the gas pedal.

All in all, the drive ended up totaling only half an hour (without the unexpected stop at the light).

As soon as she pulled into the parking lot, Santana saw Brittany's eyes light up. "Yay!" she exclaimed. At the look on Brittany's face, Santana knew she'd have smile on her face for the whole night. She turned the car down an aisle and quickly found an empty parking spot. As soon as she had the car in park, Brittany's seat belt was unbuckled and she was opening her door.

"Britt, calm down!" Santana laughed.

Brittany closed the door again and looked at her girlfriend with a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry."

"Don't be, babe," Santana replied. "Just let me actually stop the car." Both girls were laughing. Brittany leaned over the center console and turned Santana's face so they were looking at each other. She pulled on her cheeks and Santana giggled before allowing Brittany to pull their faces together in a light kiss. Brittany ran her tongue over Santana's bottom lip and the Latina happily allowed the strong muscle entrance into her mouth.

Santana ran her fingers up Brittany's neck and under her hair, massaging at her hairline. The blonde moaned at the feel of her girlfriend's fingers digging into her scalp.

"Mm, baby, I love you…" Brittany said after she pulled away.

"Ditto." Brittany snickered after placing another small peck onto Santana's lips.

"Come on, San!" Brittany exclaimed. It was like she'd forgotten where they were. Kissing Santana tends to do that to her after all.

Santana mumbled something incoherent, but pulled the key from the ignition anyway and unbuckled her seat belt. The girls simultaneously opened their doors and stepped out of the car. Brittany slung her purse onto her shoulder while she waited for Santana to get hers out of the back of the car. Santana interlaced their fingers once more as the girls journeyed to the entrance of the building. They got to the glass doors and Brittany reached out to open the door, motioning for Santana to walk in first. A bell rung as the girls stepped into the little shop.

They walked up to the counter and waited for the teenaged clerk who signaled that'd he'd be a minute when they made eye contact.

"Welcome to Village Greens Mini Golf, how many?" the young teen greeted.

"Just two, please," Santana answered.

"Alright, that'll be twenty dollars. What colors?" Santana handed over the money and signaled to Brittany that she could pick out the balls they'd be using.

She contemplated for a moment before responding with, "bright pink and purple!"

Santana smiled at her and held out her hand as the teen held out the golf balls with the company logo painted on.

"Will you be keeping score?"

Santana looked at Brittany who only shrugged her shoulders in response. "Uhm, sure why not?" The clerk motioned to the stack of score cards next to the register and the tiny pencils in the jar next to the cards. She grabbed a card and two tiny pencils.

"Have a great game!"

"Thank you," Brittany replied before dragging her girlfriend out the back of the shop and towards the clubs. They both grabbed a club and maneuvered their way over to the first hole.

\\\

Mm.

Oh fuck.

Yes!

Oh, right there!

D-don't stop!

So close.

Ahhh!

Confused? Sorry. Let's start over.

The girls finished their game at the golf course with a grinning Brittany and a sulking Santana. They were currently sitting in a small diner halfway between the course and Lima. Santana and Brittany were sitting across from each other as they were waiting for their food to arrive.

Santana had her straw in her mouth. Every few seconds she'd take a sip of the iced tea.

"Cheer up, baby! You didn't lose that bad."

"Go away," Santana grumbled. The blonde did the complete opposite. She got up from where she was sitting, adjacent to Santana, and slid into the booth until she was pressed up against the other girl.

Brittany poked at Santana's shoulder trying to get a reaction out of her girlfriend. When she didn't so much as flinch, Brittany poked her again.

And again.

And again.

With every poke the blonde administered, a slow smile began to grace Santana's face.

Poke.

…

Poke.

Giggle.

Poke.

"Okay! Brittany, st-stop!" Santana laughed. Brittany's eyes brightened at Santana's wide smile. The blonde leaned into Santana's ear and whispered, 'I love you' before pecking her cheek. She caressed Santana's cheek a second later then moved back to her seat facing her girlfriend.

"I'll let you win next time?" Brittany said with her inflection turning upwards making the statement a question.

Santana pouted again. "Hmpf."

"Are you really upset, San?" At this point, Brittany really wasn't sure what Santana was feeling. But Santana let her lips turn up into a grin.

"Of course not, B," she said as her smile grew wider. The Latina held out a tanned hand and Brittany gladly wrapped her fingers in it.

The girls settled into a comfortable silence. They didn't need to talk when they were in the company of each other.

Santana rested the elbow of her free arm on the table and placed her head on her open palm. She continued to stare at Brittany with a lovely smile on her face. For the second time that day, Santana felt herself thinking more than usual. It's not that she didn't usually take time to think, but now she was finding herself getting lost whenever her blonde girlfriend appeared in her head.

Where would she been if she didn't have Brittany?

The scariest year of her life had been the year her and Brittany got into the fight that almost cost them their friendship for good. Santana blames herself; no matter how many times Brittany tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault afterwards.

But it doesn't matter now, it's all in the past and Santana has Brittany in her life. There's nothing else she wants more.

She's going to school though soon. Brittany has a full ride to dance at Julliard. Santana? She has the choice of going to New York with Brittany or following her dream of going to school in California. Her parents both graduated from UCLA and she's wanted to go there ever since she'd been asked what she wanted to do in her future. But, Brittany. She could barely stand being away from her girlfriend for a day. It was like the girls were permanently apart of each other now.

Fuck college, what the fuck was she going to do when Brittany's family goes abroad on Sunday to visit her family in the Netherlands? Can you say miserable Santana?

Santana's face dropped as she thought about being away from Brittany for two whole weeks. And Brittany could instantly tell her girlfriend was thinking about something.

"You're going to get a headache, Sanny."

"It's nothing, Britt."

"Well I hope that nothing is me," Brittany said as her face kept her smile.

"You're not nothing, you're everything." Brittany gently squeezed Santana's hand at the compliment.

"Are you going to tell me?"

*Ahem*

The girls looked up and blushed when they saw their waitress standing at the head of the table.

"Sorry," Santana said as a blush crept up her neck.

The waitress shook her head as the girls unlinked their hands. She put the girls' food in front of them and left after asking if they needed anything else.

Santana dug into her cheeseburger and Brittany watched, amused. She shook her head and picked up her fork and knife to start into her waffles.

They ate in silence for a few long moments. "Are you going to miss me?" Santana asked out of nowhere. Brittany looked up and she kind of wanted to cry from the tears that were threatening to fall from brown eyes.

"San?"

"Britty, you're leaving for two weeks to go to Europe. And then we're going to be separated if I choose California over New York…I don't know," Santana blurted out. Before Brittany could say anything Santana added, "Never mind. Forget I said anything." She dropped her head, almost as if she was embarrassed to be showing emotion.

Brittany quickly reached across the table to grab Santana's hand again.

She didn't really know what to say. Not because she didn't but because she was shocked from Santana's sudden outburst.

"Well I mean if you're not going to say anything-"

Brittany threw Santana's hand down on the table and stormed away, out the front of the restaurant. Santana pretended like she didn't see that their waitress was coming back with their check and dropped her head to the table.

"I-I'll just leave this here…" the waitress carefully placed the flimsy piece of paper on the table and started to back away.

"Wait." Santana started. "Can, can you box these, please? I, I need to…I'll be right back in. I pr-promise." She dropped her credit card onto the table and she made sure the waitress knew it was there.

Santana was out the door before she could see the waitress nod her head in confusion.

Brittany was sitting on the asphalt, leaning up against Santana's car. Her knees were drawn up and her head was lying in her hands. The Latina pretended her heart didn't drop when she saw the violent sob rush through Brittany's body.

She quickly ran to her girlfriend's side and hugged her. The Latina was only pushed away.

"Britt, baby, I-I didn't mean…I," Santana started to say.

"How could I not miss you, Santana?" Brittany interrupted. Santana winced at the sound of her full name. "How the fuck could you think something like that?" the blonde yelled. "You're my life, San. You're my l-life. I gave you my h-heart." Santana wanted to punch herself every time she heard Brittany's beautiful voice crack with sadness. "I gave you my fucking heart!" She winced again when Brittany cursed.

"Britt…"

"Shut up, Santana. Take me home."

"Babe…"

"Take me home!"

Santana nodded before unlocking her car doors. She then started walking back into the restaurant and halfway to the door she turned around and watched Brittany climb into the back seat. How could she be so thoughtless?

Santana got back to her table and found her waitress sitting down with a plastic bag with their food and her card was on the table with the receipt underneath. "Uhm, thank you. Sorry, to keep you waiting," Santana said when she reached the table

"It's no problem, I was on break after your table anyway," the waitress replied.

Santana sat down at the table to regain her composure before picking up the pen her waitress was holding out. She quickly signed her signature and pushed the receipt and pen into the hands of the girl across from her. As the waitress was getting up, Santana placed her elbows on the table and dropped her head onto her hands. She just wanted to cry.

"Th-thanks for eating with us tonight, I hope you meal was-" the waitress began to say. "Oh fuck that, don't tell any I cursed on the job." When she saw Santana shake her head, or what she took as a movement the woman added, "I hope everything is okay, your girlfriend didn't look too happy." She recoiled at Santana's glare when the dark-haired girl lifted her head.

"Thanks, I couldn't tell." Santana regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I get it. Don't fret, she'll come around. I hope you work everything out." Santana tried to smile but the waitress could only see sadness. "It's refreshing to see a couple as young as you two so in love." She smiled before she walked away.

Santana took a minute to breathe before she put her card and receipt away. She stood up, grabbed the bag of food and exited the restaurant for the second time that night.

When she got back to the car, she saw Brittany had lay down on the back seat and had her arm covering her eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away before getting in the driver's side and closing the door. Through her rear view mirror, she saw Brittany flinch at the sound of the door closing. The key was turned into the ignition and slowly Santana started to back out of her parking spot.

She carefully pulled out onto the main road and drove towards Lima.

Brittany who was half asleep in the back of the car didn't register anything other than the car beginning to move.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, the car was stopped. She sat up and looked out the window. Brittany was surprised when she saw they weren't at her house, but at the local park. Santana wasn't in the driver's seat and Brittany panicked a bit before she saw that her girlfriend was curled into the fetal position on the curb next to the car.

She stretched her arms before grabbing the handle to push the door open. Santana didn't acknowledge the sound of her door opening or when Brittany closed it either.

Brittany sat down next to her girlfriend and lightly placed her hand on the girl's back. Santana's body shook violently and seconds later a chocked sob let out of her throat. The blonde began rubbing soothing circles onto the crying girl's back.

They stayed like that for a while.

Brittany felt horrible for reacting like she did. But in her mind, she was so sure Santana was going to break up with her because they would be apart. She didn't want to admit it, for fear of being a terrible girlfriend, but Brittany wanted Santana to go with her to New York. She wanted to experience all that she could with Santana and most of all she didn't want to be a whole country apart. She almost broke down last week when Santana had to go to a family reunion for an entire day.

Brittany didn't want to be selfish. She knew Santana's head was set on California, but she also knew that her heart would be in New York. Whenever college and future plans were brought up with her, she had to do all she could not to cry. That's not how she should be feeling when it comes to college. That is one of the most exciting times in a young adult's life. And yet, she'd be sad for four years because she wouldn't have her girlfriend to hold and kiss every night.

The thing about Brittany was that, if she thought it was for the best and if and only if Santana brought it up, she would let Santana go. She didn't want to tether the girl down when that's what college isn't about. It's about finally being free.

She loves Santana, more than words can describe which is why her reaction was so bad.

In the car when she was waiting for Santana to come back, she decided that she was being selfish. She didn't even let Santana talk.

Brittany continued to rub circles on Santana's back and she could feel the girl's shaking start to subside. She leaned over and pressed her ear to Santana's back and just sat there. She needed to be close to the girl who held her heart.

With a few last sniffles as Santana tried to clear her nose, she began to sit up. Brittany lifted her head and placed it on a shoulder when Santana was sitting up straight.

"I'm sorry, B…Brittany," Santana said as she began to stand up. "I-I'll take you home now." She held her hand out out of habit and Brittany broke inside as she grabbed onto it. The blonde stood up and opened the passenger side door as Santana walked around the front of the car to get in the driver's side.

"No. Take me home with you, San." Brittany leaned over and lightly placed a kiss on Santana's cheek. Before sitting straight again, she wiped the stray tear that streaked its way down the cheek she just kissed.

\\\

The girls were lying outside of Santana's house.

They were in their safe haven. They were cuddled together where they shared many of their firsts. Who knew a trampoline could hold so much for a set of people, but this round bouncy object held too much for the girls.

It's where they had their first play date.

It's where Brittany broke her arm for the first and second times of her life and where Santana got her first and only concussion.

This trampoline was where the girls made up after their first major fight. And every minor fight succeeding that.

Lying under the stars in the dead of winter four and a half years ago the girls shared their first kiss here. The first time their lips touched was the happiest the girls had ever felt. It was literally their best day. But what neither girl knew was that they both thought the same thing.

It's under the stars that they met here the summer between sophomore year and junior year and Santana nervously asked an equally as nervous Brittany to be her girlfriend.

I know what you're thinking, this was the place the first time they had sex. But that's not right, well not for Brittany's lack of trying…

It was here that Santana gave herself a panic attack when she was cuddled into Brittany's side during the beginning of senior year and accidently told her girlfriend that she was in love with her.

So it's under the stars tonight that the girls find themselves huddled together on the trampoline that holds not only their memories, but their hearts as well.

Brittany and Santana were lying on their backs staring up at the stars. They hadn't said anything since being in the car at the park. And it was second nature when Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her to the back of her house.

"I love you, Santana Maria Lopez," Brittany said in a small but strong voice. She rolled over so half of her body was draped over Santana's. "I love you and I'm stupid and selfish for reacting the way I did back at the restaurant."

"Brittany, you aren't stupid…" Santana mumbled after she buried her head in her favorite blonde hair. She had brought her arms to wrap around her girlfriend and both girls were had a tight grip. Both of them were scared to admit that if they let go then that could be the end, even though they were far from being over.

"I am. I let my stupid emotions take over my brain and-and I hurt you because I doubted you." Brittany was now trying to hold back her tears. She really didn't want to cry for a second time.

"I should have explained myself better…"

Brittany only shook her head against Santana's chest. She opted not to say anything, scared she'd say the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date..." Brittany said in a small voice.

"You didn't, Britt, you didn't."

The girls sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Brittany was back to tracing patterns on Santana's body and they looked up into the night sky and watched the stars together.

"It's funny," Santana began. "This trampoline holds my three favorite memories." Brittany lifted her head in surprise. Santana cupped one of her cheeks and the blonde leaned in to the warm hand. "You kissed me here. I asked you to be my girlfriend and I told you I loved you."

Brittany smiled and despite that a tear escaped her eye anyway. It was quickly wiped away by a tan thumb.

"I couldn't have said that any better." Brittany leaned up and pressed her lips to the plump lips below her. It was a short kiss and it was saying everything the girls couldn't say out loud. It was their promise to each other. It was their love. It was everything.

When Brittany went to pull away, Santana followed her lips and captured them again. She reversed their positions so she was leaning down and controlling the kiss. She nibbled at Brittany's lips until they parted. Their tongues darted out and danced.

This wasn't about dominance.

This wasn't about control.

This was feeding Santana's love for Brittany into Brittany herself. She was desperate in her kisses. She needed to feel that Brittany wanted her as much as she said. She wasn't aware she began crying again until Brittany pushed her away.

"San, come on, talk to me."

"I…"

This was it, Brittany thought, this was the time that Santana was breaking up with her. On the trampoline. On their trampoline. She was bracing herself for the worst and she must have tensed up because Santana caressed her cheek again.

"I'm giving up California, Brittany. I can't be without you anymore than I already am. I can't be a whole freaking country apart from you…if you still want me to go with you…"

"No…"

"What?"

"I can't let you give up your dream, San. I can't be selfish."

"Then let me be selfish! Dammit, Brittany!" Brittany flinched at Santana's tone. "I know you think you're doing what's best for me, but what's best for me is you! God fucking dammit‼ You fucking stole my heart from me, Brittany. You stole it, and put yours there in its place!" Brittany couldn't tell if sad tears or angry tears were falling down tanned skin, but she kept wiping them away. Santana thrust her left hand out and pressed it against the area on Brittany's chest right above her heart. With her right hand, she brought Brittany's hand down to the same place on her chest. "This is yours, Brittany. This heart cannot live without the one I feel beating in your chest.

"I don't fucking care if we never have sex again, that's not what you mean to me. You are so much more than that! I-if you were to ever leave me, I don't know what the hell I'd do. I need to be in New York with you, Britt. Just like you need me to be there too. Say it. Say you need me just a little bit too." During Santana's speech both girls sat up so they were sitting crossed-legged and staring at each other.

Brittany uncrossed her legs and held her arms open for Santana to cuddle into. She kissed the top of dark hair as her head nuzzled into her chest. "Sanny, I need you so much more than you're giving yourself credit for. I need you with me in New York, but I can't let you give up what you've been working so hard to get."

"You're all I want," Santana said as she looked up to let her brown eyes meet blue. "NYU and UCLA both have amazing programs for me. But you will forever be my final decision. I'm marrying you one day, Brittany." She didn't look as nervous as she did when she confessed her love, but this was another situation where Santana was saying something she hadn't originally meant to. She hesitated for a second before continuing. "We're getting married, but that's too far in the future. I'm not letting you leave me alone in California. We'll both be miserable."

"Promise me."

Santana looked at Brittany with a confused look as to what the girl was asking of her.

"Promise me you'll never marry anyone but me. Promise me you'll love me forever and you'll never let me go," Brittany explained.

"I promise you, Britt. I'll promise you my life if you promise me yours."

"Always…"

"Forever…"

The girls' lips were rejoined. Once more, this trampoline stored a new memory. It would be the first time Santana asked (told) Brittany to marry her.

The kiss was growing heavier and harder, as was another part of Santana's anatomy. Their tongues were sloppy, their teeth were clanking together and their bodies were pressing into each other. Brittany's hands had roamed down to cup Santana's hard member through her shorts.

"Mm," Santana moaned. She moved her own hands so they were squeezing Brittany's breasts over her shirt. Her hips were canting up into Brittany's hand. They were both wearing far too many clothes.

Santana dipped her head to nibble at Brittany's neck and she could feel the other girl's hands tickle at the exposed skin of her stomach. Brittany began inching Santana's tank top up her torso and the Latina detached her hands from her girlfriend's body so the article could be lifted above her head.

Lips reconnected as though they'd just been apart for three months after Santana practically ripped Brittany's shirt and bra off her body.

"Oh fuck." Santana had just roughly inserted her hand down Brittany's shorts and cupped her soaking wet center. Brittany's hands made use of undoing the button on Santana's shorts before pushing them along with Santana's special underwear down toned legs. She latched on to the hard dick and began moving her hand up and down fast. Santana groaned in response and canted her hips up at the feeling.

The Latina had pushed Brittany's shorts down after long moments of trying to unbutton the garment. Brittany eventually had to help her. They were clumsy, they were desperate, but they were still loving each other.

To anyone else, this may be seen as fast and rushed. But that wasn't the case for them. Of course, they had those moments. But not here. Not in the place that holds more of their love than anywhere else in the world.

Santana flipped the girls over so Brittany was on her back again and she pulled away from her body. Under the light of the stars and the full moon, she'd never seen Brittany look as beautiful as she did right now. She kissed her girlfriend again and this time it was slow and passionate. Their adrenaline was slowing down and the girls were reveling in the simplicity of the night.

Santana drug two of her fingers up Brittany's wet heat before running them up and down her hard shaft. She positioned herself so that her tip was just at Brittany's opening. Slowly, she began pushing herself into the familiar heat, the familiar tightness.

"Yes!"

Santana bottomed out and cried out when her hips met Brittany's. She slowly pulled her cock back out the tip and just as slowly pushed in again. Brittany's urging hands on her back made the rhythm she was starting grow faster and faster.

The trampoline was bouncing with every thrust of Santana's hips. Brittany's back was arching as Santana kept pushing in further with every thrust.

"Oh, right there!" Santana sat back so she was on her thighs and she pulled Brittany into her so she was canting her hips up into the girl. Brittany couldn't get enough of the new position. She reached down to rub her clit as Santana took her left breast into her mouth.

Brittany was rubbing furiously and the added pleasure made her cry out. Santana lifted her head from the blonde's chest to connect their lips again just in time to swallow another moan.

Santana kept a moderate pace and with the whimpering for her to go faster, she threw Brittany back down so her back was on the mat. Her thrusts were hard and fast. She was pushing her full length in every time.

"D-don't stop!" Brittany cried when Santana pulled out too far.

The Latina roughly pushed in again, her rhythm getting even faster from the unwanted halt in pleasure.

"So close," Santana whispered into Brittany's ear as she laid her body down to cover Brittany's front. Their hips were thrusting madly. Brittany cried out as Santana took her nipple into her mouth again. Also Santana's left hand drifted to her clit and began roughly pressing down.

"Ahhh!" Brittany's orgasm hit like a train wreck. Her body arched so far off the mat that Santana had to wrap her arms around her back to be able to keep her erratic thrusting.

The clenching of Brittany's walls always felt so good as they added more pleasure to Santana's dick. "C-come with me, Santana," Brittany moaned in to the night. She was frantically rubbing her clit again, searching for the second orgasm she could already feel taking over her body.

Brittany's second orgasmic scream was swallowed by Santana's mouth once more as her body convulsed at the feeling of Santana's hot cum shooting into her pussy. Santana pulled her lips away from Brittany's and she clamped down on Brittany's shoulder as Brittany's walls were milking all of her cum out of her.

She was still thrusting her hips and slowly her sticky fluid stopped ejaculating.

Both girls were surprised by the force of their orgasms. As Santana pulled her softening cock out of Brittany's flushed and raw pussy, she moaned at the amount of white cum that came rushing out of the hole. Brittany was half passed out when Santana leaned down to clean her girlfriend's messy center.

\\\

Santana was carrying Brittany to her house, clothes were barely thrown on and shoes were held in one hand.

Neither girl had noticed the light that turned on in both the kitchen and Santana's parents' bedroom when they were caught up in each other on the trampoline.

The Latina dropped both pairs of flip flops at the inside of the sliding door that led into the dining/living room/kitchen area. She quickly and carefully moved through her house until she was at the stairs.

"Babe, can you walk?" she whispered. She smiled when Brittany shook her head. "Okay, hold on tight."

Brittany's grip around Santana's neck tightened and Santana began to ascend her staircase. She sighed in relief when she reached the top. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a piece of paper stuck to her bedroom door.

"You'll be cleaning that trampoline tomorrow

Have a good night – Mom and Dad"

Santana's body vibrated as she chuckled and Brittany groaned. Santana placed a kiss to the top of her head and mumbled a small, 'sorry' before pushing her door open. She walked to her bed and gently placed Brittany's body down. She held her lips on the blonde's forehead for a moment before getting up so she could change them into pajamas.

As Santana was drifting into unconsciousness, she felt Brittany roll around in her embrace.

Her eyes shot open when Brittany mumbled, "s'pposed t'be a s'cret. Shhh, don't tell her. You can't tell Sanny that she's coming to Europe with us."

"Britt?"

"Don't tell her!"

"Alright, I won't tell her." When Santana felt Brittany press a kiss to her neck, she let out a full blown smile. "I love you." She hugged Brittany tightly to her chest and placed kisses all around her face, stopping to place a final kiss to the tip of her nose.

"I love you too, dork."

\\\


	4. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on ff.net

\\\

"Ohh fuck, Britt, stop teasing me!" Santana moaned out into her empty bedroom.

It was Friday night and the Pierce and Lopez parents were out on a double date. Brittany's thirteen year old sister was having a sleepover so the older pierce sibling was at Santana's house for the fourth night in a row, not that she actually minded. Plus Brittany was going to use this night to her advantage. Can you say 'pay back, bitch?'

Brittany smirked up at the Latina and dove back down so her mouth was filled by the hard appendage. Santana's hips canted up at the feeling of her head hitting the back of Brittany's throat and slide down until lips were connected to her skin. She threaded her fingers through Brittany's hair and held her head down while she pulled back her hips. She roughly thrust her hips forward again and the vibrations of Brittany's moan sent a shot of pleasure through her entire body.

Santana pulled Brittany off her dick and stood up from her bed. Brittany followed her lead and got down on her knees and immediately sucked in her cock again. Santana grabbed Brittany's head when the blonde started to bob her head around the dick. With Brittany's head still, Santana began to thrust into her mouth.

Brittany pulled back to inhale a large breath before moaning out, "Oh fuck, San, I love it when you fuck my mouth." Santana groaned. She was jerking herself off as Brittany recomposed herself. "You love when I suck you off, huh? You love coming in my mouth, don't you?"

"Oh shit, Brittany," Santana moaned. She loved when Brittany talked like this. "Baby, I need to come, I'm so close."

Brittany got off her knees and lay down on Santana's bed. She slid her hand down her stomach and to her center. "Mm, Sanny, I'm so wet." Two fingers plunged into her wet heat and Brittany began to fuck herself while Santana stood glued to the ground watching her.

Santana threw herself onto the bed ready to fuck her girlfriend. But Brittany rolled away, albeit a bit awkwardly with two fingers inside herself, just in time to miss being pinned to the bed by Santana. She shook her head and started moving her fingers in and out faster and faster until or orgasm was just a a small number of thrusts away. She was face down on the bed and Santana's pillow was getting the life bitten out of it as Brittany could feel herself falling over the edge.

Her fingers curled and Brittany thrust deeper until her curved fingers were hitting the perfect spot inside of her body. "Ahhh!" Brittany came with a scream and her body tensed as pleasure surged through her. Her ass was up in the air and her hips continued to rock in pleasure as the aftershocks of her less than forceful orgasm began to ease.

Santana had moved to the side of her bed when Brittany rejected her, feeling a pang of hurt but at the same time she was just too damn turned on to care. Her hand was working her dick fast and her orgasm was getting closer and closer. Her hips were canting up into her hand as she was chasing the release she was craving.

"Br-Britt please, fuck, I-I'm so close." Santana wasn't too fond of begging, but it seemed more and more lately, Brittany had her begging her ass off. Her eyes opened lazily and connected with Brittany's smirk. "Fuck," she moaned as a particularly intense bout of pleasure rushed through her body at the look on the blonde's face. "Britt, please…"

Brittany stilled Santana's hand and moved so she was straddling the other girl. Brittany's wet center was hovering directly above Santana's erect dick, her hand was gripping the shaft and she slowly began to guide the girl into her pussy. Both girls cried out as Brittany took in Santana's full length.

The blonde was facing Santana and the Latina was roughly grabbing at Brittany's breasts while she began to push her hips up into the girl. Brittany, not wanting to lose control, took hold of the hands on her breasts and forced them above Santana's head.

"You've been bad, Santana," Brittany said in a seductive voice. "Leaving me to get myself off in your parents' tub? Tsk tsk, baby. Who's in control tonight?"

Brittany's strong body was pinning Santana to the bed, so hard in fact that girl couldn't thrust into her girlfriend. The blonde roughly forced her hips forward emphasizing her question.

\\\

It's been two days since the girls had last seen each other. Santana's mother decided it was the perfect time to spend time with her daughter the week before Santana and the Pierce's set off to Europe. Maria Lopez, however, was also still under the impression that Santana didn't know about the Pierce's idea to bring her along on their two week visit to the Netherlands. So the older woman was taking Santana out shopping, claiming they had to get stuff for when Santana was headed off to college.

"Santanita, have you made a decision on where you're going to go?" Maria Lopez asked. The mother and daughter were at a small café while taking a lunch break from their shopping. At Santana's questioning look Maria added, "For school?"

"I'm going to NYU, Mami, I told you that," Santana replied.

"'Tanita, you're a legacy at UCLA, you were accepted on the spot once they knew you were going to apply there."

"California doesn't have Brittany, Mami."

"Santana Maria, be a little realistic here-"

"I'm in love with her! She's in love with me; I haven't been able to stand being away from her for the two days you and Mrs. P haven't let me see her!" Santana exclaimed. Maria was looking around; making sure no one was witnessing her daughter's scene.

"Lower your voice, Santana. I've just been trying to spend time with my daughter before she leaves me! Have these past two days really been that horrible because you can't see your girlfriend whom you see every day?"

"Yes! These two days have been terrible because I haven't been able to hug her or kiss her," Santana cried. However as her words sunk into her she instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Mami."

"What are you going to do when Brittany leaves for Europe in a week?" Maria played off Santana's comment like she hadn't heard it. It's hard trying to keep her emotions in check around her stubborn daughter. She promised herself as soon as she and Antonio found out that they were pregnant, she wouldn't be the mother she grew up with.

Maria Lopez was trying to be the best mother she could be. And sometimes her control was put to the test because Santana could be unresponsive and stubborn. Maria was glad Santana and Brittany were together though because the blonde calmed Santana down tenfold. She had hated seeing her daughter act so reckless in the past. But now, after just two days apart, Maria could see a noticeable change in her daughter.

"Get real; we both know I'm going with them."

"How did you find out?"

"We got into a fight Thursday night-"

"Certainly didn't look like you were fighting on the trampoline," Maria interjected and Santana's face blushed.

"Anyway, I freaked out about us being apart and I told her I was going to NYU then she told me to go to UCLA and long story short I'm pretty sure we were arguing about who was being more selfish. Before you say anything," Santana held her hand out, stopping her mother who had her mouth open ready to butt in. "I told her I was being selfish because I wanted to go with her and she told me that she was being selfish for wanting me to go with her." Maria chuckled with a large grin on her face. She never really knew just how in love her daughter was and she could clearly see it now as the mother and daughter talked. "After I carried her upstairs and we were drifting off to sleep, she pretended like she was talking in her sleep and told me that she had a secret and that I was going with them."

"How did you know she was only pretending?"

"She kissed my neck afterwards." Santana smiled

\\\

"Brittany, don't you think you should start packing?" Karen Pierce asked as she opened the door to her eldest daughter's room. Brittany was lying face down on her bed, the covers half covering her body. Her arms were under her pillow and she was just staring out the window to the right of her bed. "We leave in a week, baby doll."

The teen laying on the bed hadn't given the woman standing at her door any indication that she'd heard what she had said. Brittany just blinked a few times, staying silent. Karen walked into her daughter's room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong, Britt." She placed her one of her hands on Brittany's back. Karen could see that her daughter was thinking about something that was making her upset. "Talk to me."

"Am I a bad girlfriend?" Brittany asked after a while.

"No, Brittany. What would possess you to think such a thing?"

"I'm keeping Santana from her dream." Karen had no clue what Brittany was implying the further into the conversation they got. "She told me she was choosing NYU Thursday night."

Karen nodded; things were starting to become clearer. She felt sympathy for her distraught daughter. True love was hard to come by, but these girls were defying the norm. She knew what it was like to be so in love you couldn't be apart from that person for more than mere hours. But Brittany was trying to be selfless telling Santana to follow her dream.

"Britt, it's her decision where she chooses to go to school."

"Mom, I'm being selfish!" Brittany exclaimed. She flipped around on her bed and threw her hands up to cover her face. "I just want her in New York with me. I-I don't think I'd be able to function without her there," the girl sighed.

Karen was surprised at the amount of emotion Brittany was showing. Her daughter was normally a calm – albeit very energetic – girl who always held her emotions in check. But she was thinking now, that maybe that was a bad thing. The older Pierce had no way of knowing whether Brittany was bottling up her thoughts or if this was just a onetime thing. She was slowly realizing she didn't know her daughter as well as she'd thought.

"What does she want to do?"

"Santana told me she was being selfish. Ha, she was being selfish because she wanted to be with me," Brittany scoffed. "How is that selfish?" The blonde teen shot up into a sitting position with her head still cradled in her palms. Her upper body began to shake. Karen put her hand back to her daughters back and rubbed small circles hoping to ease her daughter's tension.

"I'm the one being selfish," Brittany suddenly sobbed after a few quiet moments.

"Brittany, what do you want her to do?"

"I want her to be with me! But I don't want to hold her back," Brittany replied immediately. "Her heart has been set on going to California since, like, ever!"

"Well maybe she's had a change of heart, sweetie," Karen stated softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You love her, correct?" Brittany nodded her head. "And she loves you just the same?" Another nod. "Maybe because of the love you share for each other, maybe that's what's changed her mind. You say you can't live without her, have you told her that?"

"Y-yeah. I mean, we had a disagreement on Thursday because of this and I told her I needed her but I wouldn't let her give up going to her dream school."

"How did she respond?"

"She-she told me that, that she is going to marry me." If Karen was surprised at all, Brittany couldn't see it on her face when she turned to look at her mother. "In the future. We are getting married, but that's not soon enough, so we can't be apart because she would be miserable." A tear fell down Brittany's cheek. She quickly wiped it away, hoping her mother hadn't seen and Karen's heart broke at the scene in front of her. "Miserable without me," she repeated. Karen didn't know who needed the reassurance, that Santana would miss Brittany, more; herself or Brittany.

"Well, then if she tells you that, then I know I believe her." Brittany looked to her mother with curious eyes. "That girl has been your friend since that day at the park when you were both four. When you were fighting a few years back," at Brittany's surprised expression, Karen added, "Yes, you two weren't that sly in trying to convince the Lopez's and us that something wasn't wrong. Anyway, Maria and I thought that the perfect friendship we saw within you two was gone. And that made us sad, when you and Santana were together, it was always so adorable. Then she stopped coming over here and you stopped going over there. Countless times, your father and I were getting calls from Maria and Tony about her behavior. We could only tell them that you weren't much better." Brittany looked down in embarrassment, remembering that she had been acting like a brat for months on end. Karen guided her head back up to look into her daughter's eyes and Brittany could see forgiveness.

"The day you made up was probably top five in the countdown of happiest days for us. Want to know why?" At Brittany's nod of consent, Karen continued. "You and Santana gave us so much grief for those few months, it was refreshing to see you together again with smiles plastered on your beautiful faces. But then the day came when you and Santana brought our families together during your sophomore year and you told us that you were dating. Maria and I went out for coffee the next morning and talked for hours about you two. We agreed that it was no surprise how you two ended up together. She was scared though, because Santana is different. When you and Santana told us, I swear, that was the second best day of Maria's life because she never thought her daughter could find love like she could or I could.

"I won't even bring up that compromising position we found you in on Christmas Eve." Karen laughed as Brittany's face went bright red at the mention of getting walked in on. "Maria and I would marvel in the love we saw between you girls. It didn't matter if it was our Saturday night dinner parties you and Santana insisted we have or if it was just you, me and her lazying around watching movies. She watches out for you and vice versa.

"Brittany, listen to me when I say she loves you. And you're being crazy for thinking differently. Do what you want and let her make her own decisions. She'll decide what is right for her. You know my opinion on how partners shouldn't follow partners to schools, but I can't say I enjoy the idea of you two being away in another state for college. I'd rather have her in New York with you to protect you. It would make me happy to have her there so you can protect her as well. I don't just have two daughters. Santana has wormed her way into this family and I want her safe just as much as you. After all, I'll be gaining a daughter in the near future, won't I?" Karen winked at her daughter as Brittany slowly began to smile. "I'm not telling you what the right decision is, honey. But I'm telling you to do what feels right in here." Karen held her hand to her heart. "Do what will make you happy. This isn't a decision I can make for you or for her. I'd love to make it for you, but it's not my place."

"Thank you, mom," Brittany said. "It means a lot hearing you say all of that." Both Pierce's smiled before Brittany hugged her mother. When they parted, tears were in Brittany's eyes again.

"Something is still wrong," her mother stated.

"Wha-what if she gets tired of me? What if she finds somebody else at school that makes her happier than I do?"

"This is what you're really scared of, isn't it?" All the puzzle pieces were finally fitting together for Karen. Brittany nodded her head. "Why do you want her to go to California then?"

With a tiny voice, Brittany admitted, "So I won't be there to see it."

\\\

Santana and Maria walked into their house after another few hours shopping. Their arms were filled with plastic bags and there were still more in the Lopez van. Maria bought Santana a new suitcase for her trip and a whole bunch of new outfits for the summer and the school year among countless things that Santana would need for going abroad. Shopping was how the Lopez women bonded. With Antonio Lopez' surgeon salary, they were able to have these bonding days once a month.

After they received all the bags from the car, they dropped them into the sitting room. Santana sorted through the piles of stuff organizing her things to take upstairs to her room. Just as she was making her way up the stairs the phone began to ring. Near the top of the staircase, she heard her mom answer with a, "hey Karen, what's up?"

Why was Brittany's mother calling? Santana shook the thought out of her head and continued into her room to put her things down. She skipped back downstairs to grab her new luggage and overheard her mother. "Oh my, she's taking this hard too isn't she?"

The young Latina moved closer to the kitchen door and made sure to stay as quiet as she could to make sure her mother didn't hear her listening. She had her ear pressed to the swinging door and kept completely still.

"No, did she really say that?"

Santana was confused, what was Brittany's mother saying? And more importantly were they talking about her and Brittany? She felt bad listening in though, so she started to move away from the door frame. The dark haired teen forgot about the squeaky floor board right in front of the door and stepped on it. "Shit!" she whispered under her breath.

Maria didn't come out of the kitchen, so Santana took that as her cue to leave as quickly as she could. The youngest Lopez made it to the bottom of the stairs but heard her mother's drawn out voice say, "I think these girls just need to talk about this on their own," and she knew she'd been caught. She ran back up to her room and grabbed her phone to talk to her girlfriend.

Though that last statement struck something inside of her…

Why did she and Brittany need to talk about?

\\\

"Hey Karen, what's up?" Maria greeted when she answered the phone after glancing at the caller id.

"Hi, Maria. I'm just calling to see how Santana is doing."

"She's…I'm not sure. She and Britt have been separated for two days and she's already freaking out on me," Maria answered. She moved to the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of filtered water. "How's Brittany?"

"You've got it better than me, Brittany cried on my shoulder for going on an hour this morning," Karen replied as Maria opened the cabinet next to the fridge to pull down a glass.

"Oh my, she's taking this hard too isn't she?"

"Oh no, it's not the separation that's hurting her. It's their future. Brittany is so worried about Santana not following her dreams and going to California. But what hit me the most was when she told me that she wants her to go because she's scared Santana is going to get bored of her and that she'll find someone new."

Maria nearly dropped the glass that she was bringing up to her mouth to take a sip from. "No, did she really say that?"

"Yes and it broke my heart to hear. She really believes this, Maria. I don't know how to convince her that your daughter loves her as much as she loves Santana." Maria heard the floor board outside the kitchen door creak. And she smiled to herself. Leave it to Santana to be listening in on this conversation of all the times she speaks with Karen.

"I think these girls just need to talk about this on their own," she said loudly, hoping her daughter was still in earshot.

Maria thought about the conversation she and Santana had in the car driving home as Karen voiced her agreement.

...

"Mami, what if she wants me to go to California because she doesn't love me as much as she says she does?"

Santana was looking out her window when Maria turned her head to glance at her daughter for a quick second. What had brought this on? "Mija, what are you talking about?"

"She doesn't want me to go with her to New York. She told me when I asked her if she still wanted me to. We talked about it for a while during the school year, but Thursday night she said no before she said yes."

Maria's grip on the stirring wheel tightened as she took in her daughters words. "Santanita; baby. Brittany loves you. She loves you more than she loves that fat cat of hers, more than dancing, and sometimes Karen jokes that she loves you more than her. She wants you with her. She might have said no first, but she probably had a reason to do so. That doesn't mean she loves you any less."

The teen's body shook with an audible sob and Maria didn't need to see the tear that she knew was rolling down her daughter's face.

"She stole my heart, mommy, she stole my heart…"

"I know mija."

"What if she doesn't love me anymore because she realizes just how different I am?"

"She has known about you from the beginning, mija, when has she ever rejected you?"

What Santana had never told her mother was that Brittany had rejected her. Once. They were in seventh grade…

...

"Maria are you there?" she heard Karen ask.

"Yeah, I'm here," Maria said, shaking her head to forget about what Santana had assumed in the car. "Santana is a mess without Brittany. And I can only imagine how Brittany is right now," Maria acknowledged.

"I think taking Santana with us next weekend will be good for the girls."

Maria nodded her head in agreement, even though she knew Karen couldn't see her. She was quiet for a moment and in that moment she started thinking otherwise. "What if it isn't?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I agree that having our girls separated for two weeks wouldn't be the best situation on both counts, but what if something happens over there? What happens if they get in a fight or break up?"

"Maria, I'm sure everything will be okay. Honestly I don't see Brittany breaking up with Santana anytime soon and I can say the same thing for your daughter. Hell, Brittany told me earlier that Santana brought up marriage the other night!"

"What? My Santana? No way."

"Yes! I was trying so hard not to show my surprise, but Brittany kept talking about it like she was sure it is going to happen too. However, she did make sure to mention that Santana also said that we weren't going to be in-laws for a very long time."

"I love your daughter, but I'm not ready to be a mother-in-law," Maria laughed.

"Seconded!"

"Hey, what are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"I hadn't actually decided yet, why?"

"Want to get our families together for one of those ridiculous dinners our girls finally gave up on? I think our girls have been apart long enough."

Maria heard Karen snicker before she answered. "How about you bring everyone over here and we'll have Chris and Tony man the grill for a barbeque?"

"That sounds perfect! I've been craving Chris' barbeque!"

"I know me too!" Karen laughed in agreement.

"Okay." Maria turned to the microwave to check the time. 3:27. "We'll be over around five?"

"Or head over now and you and I can run to the store." Karen suggested.

Maria thought it over. "That sounds perfect. Tony should be home any minute so we'll head over once he gets home."

The mothers said their goodbyes and hung up. Maria placed her forgotten glass in the sink before heading up the stairs to inform Santana of their dinner plans. She knocked on the slightly ajar door before gently pushing it open.

"Hey, mija," Maria started. She was quieted by Santana – who was talking on her cell – holding her index finger up.

"Babe, my mom just walked in…Yeah, I have to go…I love you too." Maria smiled at the one sided conversation she could hear. "What's up, Mami?"

"When your father gets home, were gonna head out to eat, is that alright?"

Santana tried to hide her disappointment. She was really hoping to be able to see Brittany tonight. In fact they had just been talking about meeting up for dinner on their own. But now she couldn't really say no to her mother, especially because she probably just wanted to spend as much time with Santana before she was on an entirely different continent. Maria just continued smiling at the dejected look on Santana's face. "Cheer up, I think you're really going to enjoy where we're going."

Santana nodded and Maria left her alone, closing the door behind her. The only way she'd be happy was if Brittany was wherever her parents were taking her. The teen grabbed her phone to send a quick text to her girlfriend, cancelling their plans.

To Britt-Britt: Plans cancelled. Parents and I are going out to dinner :/ I love you xo

By the time her father had come home from his shift, Santana hadn't received a reply from Brittany.

Santana still couldn't get the thought that Brittany didn't love her as much as she said she did out of her head. The Latina knew she was being ridiculous, but the little things like not getting a reply text always brought the thoughts back to her head. She needed to do something really romantic, she needed to make sure Brittany still loved her.

"Santana, we're leaving in ten minutes!" she heard her mother call from downstairs.

What could she do to romance the shit out of Brittany? She couldn't think of anything, so she did the next best thing; googled it.

'Romantic things to do for your girlfriend'

Santana clicked on the top response entitled "101 non-traditional romantic ideas." She skimmed through for a while, but nothing stood out.

"Santana, come on, we're leaving!"

"One minute!" she yelled back.

The teen turned her attention back to her computer screen and number 32 instantly caught her eye. Nothing could be more perfect! Santana checked her makeup in her mirror, grabbed her purse, and made her way down the stairs to her waiting parents. She smiled as she continued to think about her plan, now she just had to figure out a time to do it. She was hoping before they left for Europe. At her mother's questioning glare, she said, "Sorry, Mami, I was reading an interesting article on the computer."

"It's alright; we were just expected somewhere five minutes ago." Maria stated then shook her head in a don't-worry-about-it kind of way. Santana held her hands up in response and the Lopez family was out the door to the Pierce home.

Santana plugged her headphones in as her father pulled out of the driveway. She continued to plan out what she was going to do for Brittany the entire ride. She didn't even realize that her father turned the corner so they were driving down the road to her girlfriend's house.

Basically, Santana just needed to find a way to sneak into Brittany's room without the other girl in there. But how could she do that when her mother was commandeering all of her time?

Santana was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the car come to a stop. She was startled when she looked out to the side and noticed that all too familiar mailbox next to her window.

"What are you doing, mija? We're already late as it is." Santana sat shell-shocked in the back seat. "The quicker you get out of this car, the quicker you see Brittany." Maria laughed when Santana fumbled to get her seat belt unbuckled. She shot out of the car so fast, she almost tumbled out. "Graceful."

"Shut up…" Santana shot back, embarrassed. She then hugged Maria. "Thank you, Mami."

"Go see your girlfriend, you silly girl."

Maria didn't have to say another word because at the same time Brittany flew out of her front door. Karen stood at the doorway and made eye contact with Maria. No doubt they were both thinking their girls were acting like they were eight years old again as they clung to each other on the front lawn of the Pierce home. Maria shook the thought from her head as the girls pressed their lips together.

"I missed you, baby," Brittany mumbled into Santana's hair. "God, I missed you so much."

"Me too, Britt-Britt."

Both girls were unaware of the emotional break downs of the other, but Santana's mother's words still rung in her head as Brittany began leading her into her second home. Their fingers stayed interlaced through the kitchen, all the way up the back steps and continued to stay tangled as the girls laid down on Brittany's bright blue comforter. Santana continued to hold Brittany's hand in hers as she cuddled into her. Brittany's grip around Santana was strong. It was reassuring for both girls.

Here, in each other's arms, the girls both felt themselves calm down. For Brittany being close to Santana again allowed her mind to ease the thoughts that their love was dissipating. The mere presence of her Latina made her feel the most alive, the most comfortable, and the most loved.

It was here, with her arms around Santana's waist and fingers interlaced with five other slim fingers, that Brittany realized she was freaking out earlier for nothing. Though, now more than ever, she felt like a terrible girlfriend for doubting Santana's love.

Santana on the other hand, felt home again. She sought refuge in Brittany's strong arms. She craved the comfort Brittany's smell and taste gave her. The nagging feeling in her gut, the one that told her Brittany thought she was a freak, couldn't disappear with just touch though.

What both love-struck teens needed was verbal conformation of their worst fears.

"I love you," Brittany repeated over and over in Santana's dark locks.

Santana tried to disguise her sob as a yawn as the overwhelming need to cry over took her body. But in knowing each other so well, Brittany guided her girlfriend so they were lying face-to-face.

"What's wrong, Sanny?"

"I-it's nothing, Britt, I just really missed you," Santana lied.

"Stop lying to me! You've never been able to, so I don't know why you even try," Brittany huffed out.

"I think these girls just need to talk about this on their own."

Santana inhaled a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Britt. I-I love you, you know that right? Like, I physically can't live without you, Brittany. I love you so much, but I'm so scared you don't love me as much as I do you." When Brittany opened her mouth in surprise, Santana looked down in guilt. And when she went to say something, Santana interrupted before she could. "I know, I'm horrible for thinking that, but I'm a freak, and I'm just waiting for you to realize I'm not what you want."

Santana made to pull away but Brittany tightened her grip.

"I can't believe this…" Brittany breathed out. "Baby, I love you too." She was still wrapping her mind around the fact that Santana was freaking out about the same thing as she. They really were made for each other. "I don't want to tell you this, but I have to, you deserve the truth."

Santana struggled to get out of Brittany's grip once more and this time Brittany let go. However, she quickly grabbed onto Santana's cheeks and pulled the smaller girl into a tightlipped kiss. "Just hear me out," she pleaded when she pulled away. Santana nodded and Brittany took that as her cue to explain herself. "First of all, you are not a freak. And if you are, than I'm a freak too, because I'm so madly in love with you." Brittany tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind Santana's ear. "Second, I want you to go to New York with me. But I'm so fucking scared that you're going to find someone else or get bored of me."

"That's never going to happen, Britt. I swore I would love you till the end and I'll swear it however many more times it takes." Brittany smiled and they both leaned in to kiss each other again.

"I-I wanted you to go to California, because I was scared you were going to leave me. So, so I didn't want to be there and watch it happen. That would be torture." Santana noted how small Brittany's normally strong voice sounded. It broke her heart.

"Let's stop talking about this right now okay? We'll enjoy an amazing dinner and sneak alone time with each other every moment we can get," Santana suggested. They weren't finished talking about this, but they needed to stop. "We'll figure all of this out soon, babe."

"Okay, Sanny," Brittany agreed. "I love you, so so much."

"No, I love you!" Santana argued. She tapped Brittany on her nose and the blonde crinkled her face at the action. "You're my angel, Britty," she whispered.

Their lips connected once more, and unlike their other kisses that afternoon, this one was harder. They were desperate to convey just how much they loved each other in this one kiss. Santana licked at Brittany's bottom lip and the blonde gladly allowed the intrusion of the muscle.

Santana trailed her hands to Brittany's perfectly round ass and pulled the girl in closer than she already was.

The Latina unzipped her shorts and slipped her growing erection out of the confines of the material. She shoved the bottom of Brittany's soffe shorts to the side and guided her member into wet heat. "I love you so much," Brittany whimpered as her girlfriend began moving her hips.

The girls found they didn't need to talk, they didn't need to kiss, they just needed to feel. They needed to be close to each other and feel the love transported through words only their bodies could speak. They were rocking together, although neither girl was desperate for a release.

The way they were connecting right now was what made them believe in the love one can only find in a fairy tale.

After a while, the girls stopped moving all together. With Santana buried to the hilt, their bodies literally fitting together like puzzle pieces, both girls could feel their souls intertwining around each other. Not only were they swirling around but they were interlacing within.

What Brittany felt, Santana felt. Their bodies were one.

Santana pushed her hips forward and Brittany cried out. Her orgasm was unexpected. Her walls were clamping together around the thick girth of Santana's hard member.

"Ohh," Santana moaned as it was her turn to fall off the edge.

Their bodies were shaking and Santana's hips kept jerking back and forth as she continued emptying herself into Brittany. The girls didn't move. They just clung to each other like their lives depended on it. Santana kept her softening penis inside of her girlfriend until it naturally slipped out in it's flaccid state. Their eyes were closed in exhaustion.

Suddenly, Brittany's door swung open, but neither girl paid much attention as sleep was slowly overtaking their bodies.

Karen and Maria stood just inside the doorway watching their girls cuddled together. Fortunately for them, because Brittany and Santana had kept their clothing on, the mothers couldn't see just how compromising their embrace was.

"I almost feel bad that we're waking them up," Karen whispered.

"I don't," Maria smirked. She held up three fingers and slowly began counting down. At one both mothers yelled;

"Brittany!" and "Santana!" simultaneously.

Their daughters shot up and instantly Maria and Karen regretted waking them up. Santana rolled onto her back, with her flaccid package in full view of three pairs of eyes. Brittany who regained composure first, flung the first thing she could reach down on Santana's crotch. Santana thanked whoever was listening that it was her pillow.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry!"

A pregnant silence ensued until the adults started laughing. Maria giggled first and that had set off Karen until they were almost on the floor in hysterics.

Brittany buried her face into Santana's shoulder in embarrassment. Santana who was trying to recover from being completely exposed cried, "get out!"

Before the two women left, Karen was able to compose herself just enough to tell the girls to join them in the kitchen to unpack the groceries they had just purchased. When Brittany's door was closed once more, Brittany leaned over and pressed her lips to Santana's forehead. She whispered, "I love you," before climbing off her bed and fixing her shorts.

Meanwhile, Santana had removed Brittany's pillow and was also fixing herself into her shorts again. She continued lying on the bed as Brittany strode over to her door.

"Baby, you coming?" Brittany asked.

"You go ahead. I'm just going to stay here for a minute."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, no. It's okay, Britt. I'll be right down, I promise." Santana smiled at Brittany and in return the blonde blew a kiss to her girlfriend. Santana pretended to catch in and pressed her closed fist to her chest. "I love you, Britty. Go before they come back up here," Santana said with a smile on her face.

Brittany nodded and exited her bedroom.

Santana took that as her cue to find the object she needed. It took a little bit of searching, but she finally found the object sitting inside the drawer of Brittany's bedside table. She made sure her appearance was presentable before exiting the room as well; the object tucked tightly under her arm.

The Latina slipped out the Pierce's front door and opened the back seat door of her father's car. She placed the object into her purse then slid the strap of her purse onto her arm. When she got back inside the house, she dropped her purse in the sitting room with her mother's – after making sure no one could see what she took from Brittany's room – and walked into the kitchen to help the three other women plus Brittany's younger sister.

Brittany smiled as she felt two thin arms wrap around her waist. And Maria and Karen watched as Brittany turned around in Santana's arms.

As Brittany pecked Santana's lips in a light kiss, Alexis Pierce exclaimed "Gross! Get a room!"

Brittany shoved her sister away and the kitchen erupted into laughter when Santana started chasing her throughout the house, arms wide open, yelling, "Hug me!"

Maria leaned over to Karen and whispered into her ear.

"I think our girls are going to be alright."

Karen Pierce nodded in agreement.

Yup, all was right in the Pierce and Lopez atmosphere again.

\\\


	5. The Past is the Past is the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on ff.net

\\\

"SHIT"

Santana and Brittany were in the Lopez kitchen the next day. Santana was making herself and Brittany a quick lunch before the girls were to meet up with their mothers for some last minute shopping for the Pierce vacation.

Brittany was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen reading a magazine while Santana was at the counter next to the stove chopping scallions for the fluffed up couscous resting on the stove.

At Santana's cry, Brittany's head shot up. She looked up just in time to see Santana wrap a paper towel around her left index finger.

"San, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Britt-Britt, I just nicked my finger. No big deal." Brittany could hear the shakiness in Santana's voice. But Santana moved to the sink to rinse off the knife and continued to chop away after drying it. She turned on the front burner where a small sauce pan lay then turned around and grabbed the package of pine nuts from her pantry. The Latina dumped half of the package of nuts into the pan then put the bag on the counter.

Brittany was watching with worried eyes as she could see her girlfriend slowly crumbling.

Santana could feel the back of her neck becoming increasingly warm. She dipped her head back and rotated it from left to right trying to make the feeling disappear. She shook the small pan on the stove and at the movement she could feel her muscles grow tight. Santana repeated her head motion again and after flipping the pine nuts once, twice, three times she dumped them into the pot with the couscous before throwing the pan on the counter. She was swaying on the spot and could see dots beginning to blur her vision.

She took in a deep breath before turning her attention to the scallions on the cutting board. The Latina was barely able to dump the small green circles into the pot before slumping to the ground. Brittany rushed off of the stool she was perched on and ran to her girlfriend's side.

The paper towel wrapped around Santana's finger was stained red.

"San…" Brittany breathed out. She went to remove the bloodstained towel and winced when Santana's head fell onto her shoulder. She hissed in a large breath as she threw the towel to the ground. Blood was trickling out of a long cut down from the bottom of Santana's nail to her first knuckle. She stood up and grabbed another paper towel. After soaking the towel in the sink Brittany carefully cleaned off the leaking crimson. She took note that the cut wasn't deep enough to need stitches but she had to stop the bleeding.

Brittany grabbed the first thing she could find to wrap the injured finger again. With a dish towel in hand – Maria's favorite, Brittany realized. Although given the circumstances, she didn't think Maria would care too much – she gently lifted Santana's hand and put pressure on the wound. She couldn't thank Dr. Lopez enough right now for teaching her first-aid a few summers back when she kept accidentally hurting herself during whichever activity she and Santana were doing.

She tried to pull the other girl up as she stood up, but the passed out girl was just dead weight at this point.

\\\

Love is a strong emotion. You can use the word to describe many things. You don't have to be in love with something. You can love a song, a certain food. You love your family, you love your friends. But the combination of happiness, kindness, compassion, fear, regret, the combination of every emotion you are mentally capable of feeling towards someone else; that is love as well.

It's the combination of the many emotions that pushes and pulls you toward the feeling that your heart is just going to burst out of your chest. Sometimes without realizing it, you lose your heart. Your heart physically doesn't belong to you anymore. It doesn't beat to keep you alive.

Your heart can never physically change bodies (unless it's been in a transplant) but you can come to the conclusion that a person can steal your heart. Then again, you can steal someone's heart too.

The best feeling though isn't you taking someone's heart, it's the feeling that the heart that beats inside your chest beats for the person you love, the knowledge inside your brain that tells you that if your heart would stop beating, they would die too. It's surreal and it's scary. It's not hard to get used to, but the emotions combined with such a feeling embrace your soul a hundred times more than when your heart solely belonged to you.

It makes you afraid to feel anything but happiness. You're afraid that with the littlest thing, not only your heart will break but her heart will as well. The longer this feeling goes on, the longer you feel that things have begun to change. What if she doesn't love you as much as she said? Will she only break your heart in the end?

But, your heart hasn't been yours for a long time.

And hers hasn't been hers for that same amount of time.

She stole your heart from the beginning, she threw it back at you, but pleaded with you to let her take it back. At one point, it felt like you were living without a heart because when she rejected you she stole her heart back and left yours ripped to shreds somewhere only she could find and repair.

Hate is a strong emotion. You can use the word to describe everything you love.

Sometimes you love so much that you begin to hate. You've seen that love turn into hate. When your Aunt and Uncle got divorced. When her older cousin, who is ten years older, came home in tears that one summer she was staying here between junior and senior year. She'd been with her boyfriend since her senior year; they were supposed to get married. He cheated on her and she wouldn't stop repeating that she hated him.

But you love being in love.

You love the feeling of not having control over your heart, but being trusted completely with hers. You'd walk through hell and back if only your hands were perfectly interlaced in the way only your hand will fit with hers.

Your bodies fit so well together, she's commented on multiple occasions of the fact. The first time she said it, your head was buried in her neck, her arms were circled around your back and four legs lay tangled on the black, springy mat of the trampoline. Despite the layers of clothing you were both wearing, you could hear and feel her heart beating erratically in her chest. It was the beginning of January and snow was slowly beginning to fall around and on you.

This was the night your heart began to meld again.

"Your body fits so perfectly against mine, San…" she whispered and you thought you could feel two torn pieces of your heart connect back together like a child as he begins to construct his new puzzle.

And when her lips grazed yours for the first time, the first thing you felt were more pieces coming together.

But then you remember what she did to you, and with a strength you hadn't had in a while, you pushed her away. You tore your body from hers and ran. You ran until you were crying alone in your bedroom, hugging a pillow to your chest.

\\\

Santana and Brittany were cuddled together on Santana's bed. Brittany was holding Santana's body close, unwilling to let her go even though the smaller girl was shaking. Brittany couldn't tell if the shaking was from earlier or if caused by something else entirely. Suddenly as Brittany was stroking Santana's hair, the Latina shot up out of Brittany's embrace. Her eyes looked terrified.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Brittany asked.

Santana wanted to answer, but she couldn't find the words she needed. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but nothing came out except a few strangled vowel sounds.

"San, you're scaring me."

Santana cried out as she pressed down on her left hand and Brittany cringed again as her girlfriend's finger started to bleed through the band aid from the unexpected pressure.

What had caused Santana to be brought back to that day so many years ago? That was supposed to be a happy day; after all, she'd rekindled her friendship with Brittany after months of not speaking to her. It was the first time they'd kissed, it was the day Santana fell even more in love with her best friend.

Brittany had leaped off the bed as soon as she saw the gushing blood and quickly ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. When she returned to her girlfriend's bedroom, she found Santana just staring at her hand. Now, Santana wasn't the type of person who liked blood. In fact nine times out of ten, she fainted at the sight of the crimson liquid.

"Wha…wha' ha'…Britt, 'm gon'…"

Brittany was at Santana's side just in time to keep the girl from falling forwards. She worked quickly. Brittany removed the soiled band aid and wiped the wound down with disinfectant. The whole time the girl was thinking how good it was that Santana wasn't awake for this. She wrapped a new band aid around the finger, but not too tight. Brittany sighed as she gathered all the supplies in the case and placed it on the ground next to the bed.

The blonde wanted to cry from seeing her girlfriend like this.

Brittany situated herself then slowly lowered Santana down to the mattress. She curled into the side of the smaller girl and instantly began dragging her fingers through dark locks.

Brittany was worried. Was it obvious?

Santana had woken up in a cold sweat. Brittany couldn't decipher if the girl was shaken from the incident or if something else was going on. But Brittany was worried.

And for once when it came to her girlfriend, she had no clue what to do.

\\\

"You're a freak!"

"You don't belong here!"

"Watch where you're going, Hermy!"

"Get out of here, Santiago!"

"What are we supposed to call her, wait, him– It?"

Push.

Shove.

Throw.

*SLAM*

\\\

"Ow!" Brittany cried out.

Santana jerked awake again and her head flew directly into Brittany's nose as Brittany hovered above her girlfriend running her fingers through her hair. Brittany's hands flew to her nose as she rolled over on her side groaning in pain.

Santana's eyes lazily opened and when she saw Brittany cupping her nose she gasped.

"Oh, Britt, did I?" The blonde nodded. "I'm so sorry!"

Brittany pulled her hands away from her nose. She silently thanked whoever was listening that her nose wasn't bleeding, because the last thing that they needed was more blood. Santana doesn't always react so badly when she's bleeding, but when it's another person, that's just a whole different story.

Brittany turned around again on the bed so she was facing the ceiling. "It's okay, San, really. How are you?" she asked.

Before Brittany could even finish her question, Santana gasped as she looked at her finger. "Guess it was more than a nick, wasn't it?" she asked sheepishly adding a small chuckle at the end.

Brittany quickly sat up and shifted her body so she was leaning against Santana's headboard. She raised her legs and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Babe, say something," Santana pleaded. Santana shifted on the bed and Brittany focused on the rustling of the covers. Santana positioned herself so she was facing Brittany's side and Brittany flinched away from her girlfriend as Santana placed her hand on the top of her knee. "Britt."

"You really scared me!" Brittany cried, "Goddammit, Santana!" The Latina recoiled at Brittany's tone. "You scared me, and now you're trying to joke about it? God! I thought you were going to bleed out and fucking die!"

"Britt…"

"I-I thought, th-that if I didn't put enough pressure or what if I didn't get to you on t-time." Brittany was past the point of crying. "I'm sorry." Despite crying the most when Santana was passed out, when the Latina started to caress Brittany's knee Brittany turned away and threw her legs over the side of the bed.

Santana climbed behind Brittany and maneuvered herself so her legs were on either side of Brittany. She wrapped her arms around her torso and sighed as her head fell to Brittany's back.

"No, don't. I'm sorry, Britt. I should have been more careful," Santana exhaled. "I-I don't know why I was so careless, I'm always so careful in the kitchen."

Brittany took a deep breath and Santana's head rose along with the blonde's shoulders from the intake of air. "I know, San, I know."

Santana had her mouth open ready to reply, but before she could, the sound of feet pounding on the stairs echoed in the silence of Santana's room. Seconds later Santana's bedroom door flung open and a worried looking Maria and Karen stormed into the room.

"What the hell happened?" she yelled. Her arm was raised and something was hanging from her closed grip. Brittany's stomach dropped realizing she forgot the towels down on the kitchen floor. "First the two of you don't show up at the store, then neither of your answer your phones, and finally we come home to the kitchen a mess, food on the stove, blood on the floor! Dios mio!"

"Maria, relax." Karen placed one of her hands on Maria's shoulder. "Girls, would one of you please explain what happened?"

"We were in the kitchen…"

"I was making lunch…"

"Then she like cries out…"

"I don't remember much…"

"She fell to the floor…"

As each girl spoke, Maria and Karen, despite the anger they were feeling moments before, stared in awe as Brittany and Santana flawlessly continued each other's sentences. But they had to agree that they weren't making much sense.

"Girls!" Instantly the teens stopped talking. "One of you please, not both of you. Even if it is adorable to watch." Both girls' faces blushed.

Brittany shook her head at the women at the door, then took a breath before speaking. "Okay. Well when San was cooking, she like sliced through her finger. It's not too bad of a cut but it just wouldn't stop bleeding. She passed out on the kitchen floor, because, well you know her. Girl can't look at or smell blood for the life of her." Santana lightly smacked Brittany's shoulder. The blonde laughed, forgetting about the tension from before. "I needed something to stop the bleeding and your towel was the closest thing I could reach…" Maria sighed.

"Did it occur to you to call one of us? Or at least call Antonio?" Brittany looked down at the floor and Maria took that as a no.

"I got the bleeding to stop eventually…"

"Brittany, what if it was worse? What would you have done?" Karen asked.

Brittany was glad to be looking down at the ground because a tear slipped down her face. "B, I'm fine…" Santana who had felt a shaky breath vibrate through Brittany's body leaned into her girlfriend before speaking. "I'm okay," she exhaled.

"I was so scared..."

"I know baby, I know"

Maria felt like she and Karen were listening in on a conversation that they shouldn't be listening to as Santana tried to calm Brittany down. Eighteen years and Maria had never heard such a quiet tone leave her daughters lips. This wasn't Santana just needing to reassure Brittany that she was okay, this was something more; something the girls needed to talk about privately.

"I think we should leave them alone and deal with this later," the older blonde whispered to Maria. The other woman nodded and they quietly backed out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Santana was trying to breathe calm words into Brittany's ears. Trying to soothe her. But she couldn't, not when she was upset herself. Santana scooted backwards until there was a good amount of distance between herself and Brittany. She took up her girlfriend's earlier position as she sat against her headboard.

The girls sat in silence for a few moments until Brittany turned around at the sound of a sob tearing its way out of Santana's throat.

"San?"

There was a pause before Santana spoke. "You were supposed to stick up for me, you know...instead you left me alone, alone while those, those asses made fun of me. I watched you stand there like nothing was happening; waiting for you to stand up for me and tell them I wasn't a freak. B-but you didn't. You just stood there!"

Brittany froze at Santana's words. "San..."

"You just stood there!"

This conversation was long overdue. Both girls had put the situation in the backs of their minds. Santana couldn't have been more embarrassed at the fact that her best friend of forever wouldn't defend her. And Brittany just felt regret. She knew she'd been wrong and the silent treatment she had received was enough to tell her how wrong she had been. Truthfully because of her actions, or non-actions, she thought she'd lost Santana forever.

"I should have been there for you..." she whispered." I was scared..."

"And I wasn't?"

"I'm sorry..."

"I forgave you a long time ago for this. I-I just want to know why. Why did you just watch as they called me names and pushed me into lockers repeatedly?" Brittany hated the tone of Santana's voice. It wasn't upset, but it wasn't mad either. Brittany couldn't accurately place the emotion and that threw her off. "You were always there, just watching."

Brittany hung her head in shame.

"I was stupid..." Santana looked up at the word leaving her lips. For the first time since they'd become friends, Santana agreed that was the perfect word to describe Brittany. She didn't show her agreement though. "I couldn't live with you being so nice to me, because, because, I was the reason everyone found out..."

"Excuse me?"

"I-I'm so sorry, San, I'm sorry."

"Tell me you're lying, Brittany," the Latina commanded. Santana never thought she'd hear those words come from Brittany. Sure, she never could figure out how everyone found out, but she just thought someone had seen too much in the locker rooms while getting ready for gym. She always took careful precautions, but everyone has their slip ups. "Tell me you're lying!"

Brittany surprised herself and didn't react to Santana's yelling. She breathed in a shaky breath before mustering up the courage to speak again. "San...I didn't mean to, I really didn't-"

"Save it!" Santana held her hand in the air, cutting Brittany off.

When Brittany tried to cuddle into her girlfriend, Santana roughly shoved her away. "You don't get to touch me, Brittany! You lost that privilege."

"I didn't mean to S-San."

"How the fuckdo you mean?"

"F-Finn...he stole my phone..." Santana raised an eyebrow after Brittany trailed off. "Do you remember that time you texted me and told me you wished you didn't have your penis?" Brittany watched as Santana's eyes rolled up to the left as she tried to remember back to that conversation from seventh grade.

\

Santana: britt, why do I have to have this thing?  
Brittany: what thing?  
Santana: this gross penis...I'm a freak  
Brittany: youre not a freak Sanny  
Santana: I am. I just want it gone!

\

Santana nodded.

"Yeah, well Finn thought it would be funny if he stole my phone. I don't remember why, but everyone who had a phone had theirs out. I didn't expect him to go through my messages cause that's not nice..." she trailed off again as her words got stuck in her throat. "H-he saw and I didn't even realize what he was doing until he yelled it in front of our whole class."

Could Santana trust Brittany with that story? Besides this, Brittany had done nothing to betray Santana's trust...ever. The Latina looked at Brittany for the first time in a while and saw the sincerity in cerulean eyes. Those eyes she loved getting lost in were begging her to believe her.

"Britt..." Brittany sighed at her shortened name.

"It wasn't my fault...well it was, but really it was Finn because he stole my phone. And I didn't mean to let him, San, he just did. And I tried to deny it, but it was written right there on the screen...I-I couldn't lie...I-I-"

Brittany was cut off by soft lips being pressed against hers.

Santana's eyes were squeezed shut as their closed lips stayed pressed together. She threw her arms around Brittany and whimpered when she pulled away. She buried her head into the nook of Brittany's neck and instantly the blonde's long arms tightened around Santana.

"I'm so sorry..." Brittany whispered. "Don't hate me...please tell me you don't hate me," she pleaded.

"I could never..."

The girls clung to each other, neither aware of the women currently standing open mouthed behind Santana's door.

"Did you know?" Maria whispered.

Karen shook her head. "Brittany never told me."

"Me neither." Maria agreed. "Everything makes sense now. The looks we'd get in public, Santana crying most days after school. I should have known."

"There's no way you could have known if Santana didn't tell you," Karen said. Maria sighed and dropped her head to the wall beside the door frame. "Come on, I think these girls need some cheering up. Heavens knows they've had a rough few days."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Up for some baking?"

Maria pondered the question for a second before nodding. "We'll have to clean the kitchen first though."

"I'll go do that while you get the girls."

"You don't have to do that, it's my kitchen..."

"It's okay, I need to make sure you have everything we need anyway."

"You sure?" Karen nodded. "Alright."

Karen left the hallway to go attend to the kitchen while Maria took a deep breath before pushing the door open again. It broke her heart seeing the girls clinging to each other like the world was ending. She almost didn't want to disturb them, but Karen was right. The past four days really have been emotionally draining on both teens so whatever they could do to cheer them up, Karen and Maria would do.

Having finally talked about what happened in the past was definitely a step in the right direction. Right now, Brittany was just worried about Santana actually trusting her again. Not to mention forgiving her. Sure they 'kissed and made up' but that isn't the actual solution with this problem. Brittany knows it's going to take Santana awhile if at all to fully forgive her for letting out her biggest secret.

It's not like everything turned out horrible for Santana in the end. By the beginning of sophomore year, the Latina had the popularity that she had lost in middle school. People pissed her off, yes. But once she had her best friends by her side, they could make the student body bearable. It also didn't help that Brittany had her wrapped around her finger. Oh well, all that matters is that the students of McKinley stopped picking on her when they saw who she really is. But that didn't stop her from acting like a bitch all the time.

She couldn't be mad at Brittany forever. That's just a fact. Santana needs Brittany and not in that needy girlfriend need, but they belonged together. Really, she just wanted to hate Finn. And she can now because she'll never have to see his face again.

Thankfully Quinn got her head out of her ass and stole Rachel away from Finnocence

Maria cleared her throat and the girls looked up. "Is everything alright here?" the elder Latina asked.

Brittany looked to Santana who nodded and a look of relief passed over Brittany's face. That was a good sign, maybe Santana was actually going to forgive her.

"Good." Maria smiled at her daughter and her girlfriend. She just watched them for a moment. Knowing what had happened to Santana in seventh grade was oddly refreshing. Maria blamed herself for that time, but now she realized it had nothing to do with her. She just hated her daughter's anger was because of the girl currently cuddled into her. Even if she had known what Santana was going through, she reasoned that she still probably wouldn't have been able to help her the way only Brittany could.

"Mami," Santana said after Maria just stood in the doorway not saying anything. She looked up at Santana's voice, breaking herself out of her daze. "Did you want something?"

Maria nodded. "Karen and I think it's time to cheer the two of you up." Santana and Brittany both casted their eyes down to the bed. "Neither of you are to complain, but we're baking. So get your butts up and down to the kitchen."

"Since when do you bake?"

"It was Karen's idea."

Santana nodded her head in understanding. "You go on down, Britt-Britt, I'll be down in a second." Brittany was confused, but didn't show it as she followed Maria out of the room. She looked back at Santana as the girl rose from the bed and walked over to her desk. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Brittany still at the door. "I love you, Britt. But seriously, go. I just have something I need to take care of for a second." To back herself up, she opened the lid of her laptop, when in reality she knew she wouldn't be using the device.

Brittany gave her a questioning look before leaving the room. However she crossed over to Santana to place a kiss on dark hair and murmured an 'I love you' before.

Santana sighed as her door closed, silently thanking that Brittany knew she needed privacy even if she was curious. She closed her laptop again and pulled out the drawer that was supposed to hold her laptop. She reached all the way back and pulled out the object she'd taken from Brittany's room last night.

She grabbed a pen from her pencil holder and opened the object. Pen in hand and everything she wanted to say in her mind, Santana began working.

She'd finished her last thought and closed the object once more. She glanced at her phone and cursed under her breath. She had definitely taken more than thirty minutes, but no one had come looking for her.

She placed the object back in her desk drawer and quickly made her way down the stairs to her kitchen. She smiled at the sight of Brittany sitting at counter staring at her phone. Both older women weren't there though.

As quietly as she could, Santana snuck up behind her girlfriend.

Brittany jumped as she felt two hands cover her eyes. She instantly relaxed as the smell of Santana overwhelmed her brain in a good way of course. She leaned back into the person behind her and smiled. Santana removed her hands after feeling Brittany's cheeks raise. She grabbed the back of the stool and swung it around so Brittany was facing her.

She dragged her right hand down Brittany's right cheek and softly placed a kiss to her lips. Though as she lifted her left hand to caress Brittany's other cheek, her hand caught between the metal of the stool and she cried out in pain as her injured finger connected with metal.

Brittany's eyes turned from being filled with love to concern in less than a second. She hopped off the stool and quickly ran to the freezer to get an ice pack. Santana had slumped into the stool Brittany had just gotten out of. Her eyes were shut tight in pain.

At the feeling of the cold on her hand she both shot her eyes open and sighed in relief. "Hold this there, I'm going to go get you something for the pain."

Brittany rushed out of the kitchen and returned a moment later with the pain relievers jangling in her hand.

As Brittany was opening the container, Santana asked, "Where's the mommies?"

Brittany chuckled as she placed two pills next to Santana before going over to the cupboard to get a glass. "They went out the store. I think we didn't have everything or something." She filled the glass with tap water before heading back to Santana.

Santana took the glass and quickly swallowed the pills, desperately in need of relief. Santana swallowed the rest of her water and got up to rinse out the glass.

Brittany was leaning against the island and Santana stepped in front of her after putting the cup away. "I love you. You are too good to me," Santana whispered against Brittany's lips.

"Don't say that..."

"Why not? It's true. You've helped me so much with this c-"

"It's not true though!" Brittany exclaimed, cutting Santana off. Did Santana not remember their argument? "You should hate me." Her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Brittany Susan Pierce. I decide whether I hate you or not. The only person I hate right now is Finn. Not you. Never you." Santana pressed her whole body to Brittany's so there was literally no space between them. "Remember what we promised each other?"

Brittany nodded.

"Good, now what was that promise?"

"We'll love each other forever, no matter what happens."

"The only way I could ever see myself not loving you would be if you ever cheated on me. But even then, I wouldn't be able to love anyone else. Not when you hold my heart."

"I'm sorry, San." Santana shook her head, silently accepting the apology Brittany hadn't needed to give. She pressed their foreheads together so she could stare into blue eyes. They both met in the middle and pressed their lips together.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper earlier." Brittany had her arms wrapped around Santana's torso after they parted. Santana had her eyes closed and her cheek resting on Brittany's shoulder. "I was...I just, I felt so betrayed."

"I should have to you a long time ago."

"I'm glad you didn't."

Brittany pushed Santana back and looked at her like she had three heads. Santana took that look as, 'what the fuck are you talking about?'

"I don't think I would've have forgiven you if you told me back then," Santana admitted. "I'm stubborn, you know that, but with all the teasing and bullying, I was even more stubborn than usual. I would have hated you..."

"Well I'm glad I didn't tell you then." Brittany smiled, finally a little more at ease with everything that had happened today.

Santana smiled back and hugged Brittany tightly. The only thought running through her mind was if she had made the right decision in trusting Brittany again.

A moment later, the front door opened.

\\\

"Britt?"

"Yeah, babe?"

Santana shook her head. She was having an internal battle with herself about something she knew Brittany wouldn't like. She was torn, but she ultimately decided to hold off. "Never mind."

"You sure, sweetie?"

"Yeah. I love you, you know that right?"

"I know, Sanny." Brittany's voice held a mixture of confusion and amusement. Santana was certainly acting weird. She reached out and caressed Santana's cheek, conveying her love.

"I'm glad your mom suggested we bake today. I had a lot of fun." Santana smiled. She looked at the clock; just after one-thirty. She sighed happily and snuggled into Brittany's side. Brittany smiled into Santana's hair and tightened her hold on the Latina.

"Me too," Brittany agreed. She kissed Santana's head and giggled when Santana ran her tongue up Brittany's neck. "Seriously though, those cupcakes tasted like a freaking rainbow." She giggled again when the vibration of Santana's breathy laugh tickled her skin.

"They tasted like normal cupcakes, love."

Santana squealed as Brittany dug her fingers into her sides. Brittany's favorite facial expression of Santana's is when she's happy and laughing and couldn't care less about anything happening in the world besides being with Brittany; like now for instance, when she's being tickled.

"B, st-stop!" Santana was gasping for breath. Her abs were starting to hurt from laughing.

She tried to wiggle her way out of Brittany's attack but the other girl wrapped her strong legs around Santana's body. Using all of the strength in her body, Santana was able to roll on top of the girl tickling her but Brittany easily continued the roll so she was pinned to the mattress.

Brittany continued to dance her fingers against sensitive skin. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Santana tried to grab a hold of Brittany's hands to stop the tickle attack. Because of her laughter though, Santana couldn't clutch to her strong enough to halt the nimble fingers.

"C-can't breathe," she paused as a giggle rippled through her throat, "need…air!"

Brittany smirked in response.

"B-br-Britt!" Pleasure shot through Santana as the blonde ground her hips down against the body below her. With the blonde perched above her, Santana could feel the blood rushing to the apex of her thighs.

Santana's breathing was getting heavier as Brittany continued mapping out the body she's memorized and thrusting her hips. It's funny how quickly the mood changed between Santana and Brittany, and both girls loved it.

Santana was focusing on the movement of Brittany's hip as her rhythm began to quicken. Neither girl had removed any clothing, but that didn't lessen the intensity of the coils winding tighter and tighter within both girls. Santana gripped Brittany's ass and encouraged her girlfriend to move quicker.

Brittany repositioned herself so her clothed center was straddled against a strong thigh.

"Oh, ggghhh. I'm so close!" Santana reveled in the change of Brittany's breathing. The blonde let out a moan at the feel of Santana's growing erection on her thigh. "I need to feel you."

Santana moved her hands up to Brittany's waist, gripped tight then threw the girl down to the bed. She ripped her shirt over her head and threw the material across the room. Santana straddled Brittany's hips and slid her hands under Brittany's shirt.

Brittany reached up and roughly latched on to two full breasts. "Damn, I love your boobs."

Santana groaned at the pressure in her shorts. She was too focused on the feeling concealed by tight clothing that she missed Brittany flip her again until her back was pressed on the mattress. Brittany's hands were still on Santana's chest and she resumed her previous motion of her hips.

Santana kneaded her hands against Brittany's ass and slowly began to shift them upwards so they were pulling at the hem of Brittany's cami. "Off," Santana commanded before she started to lift the garment up. Brittany lifted her hands above her head and Santana sat up so she could pull the shirt up and over the blonde's head.

Brittany's shirt joined Santana's somewhere in the room. Though for all intents and purposes the shirts could be lying on opposite sides of the room. Does it matter? Not really when Brittany is grinding her center roughly against Santana's hard dick like that.

"Fuck Britt, you're so hot dry humping me like that." Cue Santana's sex voice. "Do you want my cock, baby? It's so fucking hard for you." Hearing Santana talk to her like this made Brittany work her hips faster. "Shit, I can feel you leaking through your fucking shorts."

Brittany lifted her body so she wasn't touching Santana and slipped her shorts and panties off. She was pushing them down her long pale legs, but she was rushing and couldn't get the fabric off from around her ankles quick enough. She struggled for a few seconds before giving up and kicking them off with a few flicks of her legs. Santana could have laughed at watching the scene Brittany was making, but she was way too turned on to care. The second Brittany was free of her shorts she descended on the girl below her and ripped off Santana's own pair of barely there shorts.

Santana breathed a sigh of relief as her dick sprung free from confinement.

Brittany hovered over Santana. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed as Brittany stared down at her girlfriend.

Santana let out a shaky breath as Brittany cupped both tanned cheeks. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Santana's plump pair. The kiss was light and closed-lipped.

After everything that happened over the past week, Brittany felt the needed to convey as much love as she could. She needed to convey her sincerity of how sorry she was for the past. Her eyes were pressed shut. Santana lifted one of her hands to Brittany's face and gently eased their lips apart.

"You're beautiful, Santana," Brittany whispered. She smiled and Santana returned the smile before connecting their lips again.

"Britt, I love you. But you're kinda blue-balling me here."

Brittany laughed and pecked Santana's lips. Santana grabbed Brittany's waist and made to turn them over again. When she felt the motion, Brittany pressed her whole weight down, stopping Santana. "Oh, you thought you were in charge tonight?" She grabbed Santana's hands and guided them up above her head. "No touching."

Santana's eyes widened.

Brittany leaned down and took one of Santana's ears between her teeth. She pulled away and let the flesh drag with her before letting go. "Baby, I'm so wet for you. All for your big, hard dick." A shiver ran through Santana's body at Brittany's words. "Mm I need you, San."

Brittany sat up again but not before kissing the life out of her girlfriend. Her tongue pushed into a willing mouth and she explored the damp hole she knew by heart. For instance, say she licks right…here. "Ohh." The blonde sat up and appreciated Santana's reaction, so much in fact she leaned down and repeated it again and again.

If her eyes had been open, Brittany would have seen Santana's rolling to the back of her head as Brittany dragged her wet center up Santana's thigh.

"You feel that, Sanny? Feel how ready I am for you?" she purred into Santana's ear. Santana's hips jumped in arousal.

Brittany pushed her body up with her hands on Santana's chest. She was hovering over Santana's hard dick and was getting ready to plunge herself onto it. She moved her left hand down and took hold of the appendage, straightening it up. Slowly, she guided the tip around her sopping center until the head was pressing through her folds. Going as slow as she could manage, Brittany took in Santana's girth inch by inch until her ass hit Santana's thighs.

The one thing Brittany loved most about fucking her girlfriend was that no matter how many times they were together, Santana always stretched her. "So big." Santana canted her hips up and Brittany let out a loud moan accidentally forgetting they weren't alone in the house. Both of her hands were on Santana's taut stomach, her right over her left. She guided herself up and just as the tip was just at her opening, Brittany dropped back down fast, this time making Santana cry out.

Brittany held still for a few seconds before repeating the motion, this time faster than the last.

The girls were working in unison. While Brittany pulled up, Santana pulled back. And for Brittany, the best feeling was how deep Santana would get when Brittany impaled herself again and Santana thrust her hips to meet Brittany. Brittany quickly forgot for a moment that she was trying to hold control over Santana as her hips stopped moving, but Santana was steadily fucking her. Her eyes rolled backwards at a particularly hard thrust and a strangled moan tore out of Brittany's mouth.

The girls were too preoccupied to notice the sound of footsteps descending the steps.

"Ugh," Brittany moaned. When Santana had her whole length buried deep inside Brittany, Brittany pressed their hips down again until Santana's were pinned to the bed once more. "I-I'm in charge," she growled. And to prove her point she shot her hips forward, sending Santana's dick further in without actually removing it. "G-got it?"

Santana nodded. Fuck she loved dominant Brittany.

Brittany just sat still for a few moments, Santana sheathed deep inside her.

Without warning Brittany raised her hips and dropped back down in a quick motion. Both girls cried out at the contact.

"If you two don't be quiet, I'm separating you for the night," Santana's father called out from behind Santana's door. "Some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep!"

Both girls blushed a deep red hearing the masculine voice. Brittany was still again and Santana could feel the throbbing of her walls squeezing lightly around her shaft. She roamed her eyes over Brittany's figure in her dimly lit room. Brittany's chest was rising and falling, a bead of sweat was beginning to form at her brow. Santana could just make out the flush of red painted on her chest and her mouth hung open just a little bit.

Santana moved her hands from above her head and lightly placed them on Brittany's waist. When the blonde didn't reject her touch she slowly began guiding the blonde so hips were thrusting forward. Santana stayed deep within her, hitting in just the right spot every time Brittany's hips shot forward.

Santana, keeping herself buried deep inside Brittany, flipped them over. Brittany whimpered as her back hit the soft surface. The Latina leaned her full body down to drape over Brittany's and connected their lips. Slowly she began rocking her hips and swallowed a moan that passed between her and Brittany's lips.

Hips were moving at a steady pace; it wasn't fast, but it wasn't slow. Santana's dick was buried deep and only proceeded to sheathe deeper as skin connected. "H-harder," Brittany whispered hotly into Santana's ear. "Fuck me." She threaded her fingers through damp dark hair and moved Santana's head so they were connected at the forehead.

Blue eyes were locked on deep brown.

Santana nuzzled her nose against Brittany's before slipping a hand down between their bodies to latch onto Brittany's clit. She pressed hard circles on the erect bud as she increased the pace of her hips thrusting in and out of wet heat.

Santana could feel her release getting closer as well as Brittany's walls closing tighter against her member. "Come for me Britt." She pressed down harder on the pink flesh as her thrusting began a relentless pace. "Oh fuck, I'm so close, Britt. I need to feel you come."

A few more rotations around her clit and fast thrusts deep inside her and Brittany could feel herself being pushed over the precipice. The tightness grew painful in her stomach as the coil was wound as tight as it could get.

Thrust.

Whimper.

Thrust.

Brittany pulled Santana's mouth against hers and muffled her release as white took over her vision. Her body stiffened under Santana and her back arched. Her walls clamped tight sucking Santana's dick in, making it almost impossible to move.

"So tight," Santana breathed as Brittany's walls massaged her sensitive member. Santana's hips continued their motion as best they could, frantically searching for her release.

Brittany's body went limp as her pleasure continued raking through her body with Santana's continuous movement. Fingers were still glued to her sensitive clit. Brittany could feel her pleasure level rising again. Santana was pushing her to a second orgasm while her first still hadn't subsided. Both girls knew how easy it is for a second and sometimes third climax commandeered Brittany's body and Santana was pushing Brittany to that ecstasy. She slipped her fingers from Brittany's clit and in a moment of spontaneity, Santana slipped her hand under the blonde's round ass until her fingers were positioned at the puckered hole. One soaked finger pressed through the tight muscle and Brittany's second orgasm surged through her body at the feeling.

Brittany's breath was caught in her throat. She was gasping and desperately taking in all the oxygen she could get. The intensity of her two orgasms was pulsing through her body and her stomach muscles were clenching as well as the walls of her pussy around Santana's dick. She couldn't take anymore pleasure but Santana still hadn't released. Her arms burned as she gripped Santana's ass. Her nails dug into the flesh and Santana muffled her cry by biting down on the pillow below Brittany's head.

Brittany turned her head so she could suck in Santana's ear and bit down on the soft skin. She licked her bite mark and gently placed a kiss to it. "Come, Santana," Brittany exhaled softly. "I need you to fill me up with all your hot cum."

Santana shifted her mouth so she was clamped down on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany cried out at the bite and she felt Santana's body vibrate as she moaned into pale skin. Her nails dug deeper in Santana's ass as her hips stopped thrusting while hot ropes of cum began shooting from the tip of her dick. Brittany groaned as she felt the liquid filling her up.

Santana's hips were involuntarily moving inside Brittany as her pleasure continued to leak out. White cum was mixing with Brittany's release and was seeping out of her plugged center.

At a particularly erratic thrust Brittany felt a third orgasm rip through her spent body. Her eyes rolled into her head at the feeling and with all the strength she had, she stilled Santana's hips.

Santana's back was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly as the high of her climax began to fall. Her softening member was still buried deep and the fluids stopping shooting out of her as Brittany's walls milked it all out of her. She pulled out and Brittany groaned at the lack of being filled. Santana pulled her body back and watched as the mixture of Brittany's and her cum dripped out of Brittany's center. She leaned down and the blonde's hip shot up and Santana's strong tongue licked up her slit. She drank in the liquid, avoiding Brittany's still engorged clit.

After cleaning up the excess of liquid, Santana slid up Brittany's body and deeply kissed the almost passed out girl below her. Still holding some liquid in her mouth, Santana let Brittany taste the familiar mixture. And Brittany gladly licked at the fluid pooled on Santana's cupped tongue.

Santana collapsed on top of Brittany and sighed in content

Brittany squirmed for a moment as she positioned her and Santana on their sides with herself spooning the smaller girl. Her embrace was tight around a naked stomach and one hand rested directly over Santana's erratically beating heart. She nuzzled into Santana's neck and closed her tired eyes, ready for sleep to overcome her body.

Half conscious, she felt a sob erupt through Santana's body. She jerked awake at Santana's broken whisper.

"I don't think I should go to Europe with you."

\\\


	6. Let Me Be Everything You Need Me to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on ff.net. Also the introduction of Faberry

\\\

Santana entered the Pierce home, shouting a quick hello to Momma and Papa Pierce who were watching a movie in the living room. She smiled at the thought of Karen and Chris being her mother and father-in-law in the future. When she got to the steps leading her to her girlfriend, she barely registered Karen calling out to her that she and Chris would be heading out soon and to remind Brittany.

She climbed the steps two at a time, eager to tell her girlfriend her good news... Alexis came out of her room with her soccer uniform on at the same time Santana reached the top and the older girl swooped up her girlfriend's younger sister in a hug.

Santana picked her up and spun the young teen around in circles while Alexis was squirming to get out of the Latina's grip. "Put me down!" Alexis' voice would've been stern had it not been for the giggles she was currently producing. Santana chuckled before placing a loud kiss to the top of the younger girl's head and putting her back on the floor.

Alexis started squealing for help when Santana playfully dug her fingers into her sides.

The attack didn't last long, because Santana really was excited to see Brittany so she let the young girl go and shook her head with a smile on her face as Alexis scrambled away and down the steps she had just ascended. Speaking of Brittany, she was surprised when her blonde girlfriend hadn't come out of her room to see what all of the ruckus between she and Alexis was.

"Britt!" she called out as she pushed the door of her girlfriend's bedroom open. The one thing she didn't notice was the placement of Brittany's hands as she was turned around closing the door. Before she even had the wooden object closed, she was eagerly beginning to explain what had her so damn excited. "So my mom told me that she and papi are going to be in Cincinnati for this medical thing tonight. So! That means we have my house all…t-"

Her words trailed off as she finally looked at the blonde laying on the bed. The expression of sheer pleasure written on Brittany's face was all Santana needed to audibly swallow. Arousal shot straight through her body as her eyes roamed over a partially naked Brittany.

One of Brittany's pale hands was cupping her right breast atop her exposed blue and white plaid bra. Santana was transfixed on the kneading motion. That didn't last too long because she shifted her gaze lower and immediately saw Brittany's other hand rubbing simultaneously at the flesh under her shorts. Santana traced her eyes back up Brittany's body and brown instantly locked on to darkened blue; Brittany continuing to work herself closer to her release. Her movements were becoming more aggressive under the intensity of Santana's leering.

Santana's mouth dropped open just an inch as her stare locked down between Brittany's legs again. Her eyes danced over the bulge, a result of the hand under thin fabric, as it moved in small circles. She stood mesmerized as the bulge moved down until there was a mound directly at the apex of Brittany's legs. She sucked in a rushed breath as Brittany gasped. Santana's hip subconsciously jerked forward in her arousal just watching Brittany's hips buck off her bed.

The Latina couldn't tell you how many fingers, but she definitely knew Brittany just entered herself. She could feel the blood in her body gathering between her legs.

Brittany had never felt herself so wet before. She was practically gushing under Santana's watchful eyes. She was focused on her labored breathing and the wet smacking sounds being produced as she kept pounding into herself. Her eyes were staring straight at Santana's face while Santana stared at her thrusting hand.

Santana's eyes were solely focused on the fabric at Brittany's center jutting out then in again at this exact moment. It was almost as if the motion had her under some sort of spell that had her glued to the ground the longer she watched the girl on the bed. A moan from Brittany at the head of the bed broke Santana's concentration and her eyes began to slowly linger up Brittany's toned body again. She watched the muscles of the pale stomach ripple and clench as Brittany's body started getting closer and closer to release. Her eyes continued to travel upwards until she was engrossed with her two favorite things on Brittany's body to stare at; her breasts. No but really, the desire in Brittany's eyes was impalpable.

Santana's mind was vaguely aware of the growing pressure in her shorts. Brittany's eyes seemed to light up and Santana wasn't exactly sure when the staring contest was broken so Brittany could openly ogle at Santana. Right now though, as she followed Brittany's stare Santana was inwardly patting herself on the back for wearing her favorite pair of basketball shorts. She smirked because Brittany was just staring at the growing tent under the flimsy material and she reveled in the fact that Brittany's hands began groping harder and thrusting faster.

The Latina quickly made work of removing her tightened shorts and boxers. She let out a sigh of relief as the cold air of the Pierce's air conditioning hit Santana's hardening member.

At the sound of the front door closing, it was almost as if a rubber band snapped inside of Santana's body. Instead of joining Brittany on the bed, she moved so she was standing by her desk chair. She dropped her weight down and as soon as her bottom hit the leather of the chair her left hand was gripping her dick while swiveling around so she was facing the bed.

Her tanned hand was lazily stroking up and down, mainly to ease her mounting pleasure, but honestly, she was just too focused on watching Brittany get herself off. Eyes were locked together again in a smoldering gaze. A fire was igniting in both girls, yet neither was ready to put it out.

"Fuck, you look so freaking hot right now, Britt," Santana managed to gasp out. Her pleasure level was growing towards breaking point and she was barely even touching herself.

"Ngh…San, your fingers feel so good."

Brown eyes widened and Santana groaned loudly at the thought that Brittany was imagining her fingers fucking her. Hearing the blonde's husky tone was nearly enough to send Santana tumbling off the edge embarrassingly quick.

Santana's grip around herself tightened and she began moving her hand up and down faster. "I'm so close, B. Fuck, you fucking yourself is going to make me shoot early," Santana moaned. "Are you going to come, baby? Are you gonna fucking drench your shorts until they're ruined because of your delicious cum?"

Brittany screamed out a yes and rubbed her thumb across her clit. Her hips shot up off her bed again and her release was taking over her body only seconds later. Her eyes squeezed shut and she could feel an abundance of sticky liquid drip out of her compressing center.

The pleasure ripping through her body was overwhelming. Her orgasms were never this strong when she was getting herself off. The only times they felt like this was in the presence of her girlfriend. Hell, just watching Santana send a sexy wink towards her was usually enough for Brittany's body to react in ways she never thought possible. The effect both girls had on each other was just uncanny.

Aftershocks continued to rake through Brittany's body. The muscles in her arms burned as she pulled her fingers out of her pussy then out of her shorts.

Three slender fingers were visibly soaked and Santana's member twitched in her hand at the sight. A squeak escaped Santana's lips when Brittany sucked her index finger into her hot mouth. Her lips wrapped around the digit and Brittany groaned at the musky taste she'd become familiar with.

Brittany's eyes fluttered open as she could feel Santana's eyes burning into her body. Two cerulean oceans met deep brown once more – because these girls so easily get lost in each other's eyes – and Santana swore to herself that Brittany was making a showing of sucking on her finger. Oh how she wanted that mouth wrapped around something else…

The glint in Brittany's already bright – yet dark with arousal – eyes only confirmed her suspicions.

With a light pop, Brittany pulled her cleaned off finger out of her mouth. She sexily ran the apex of her tongue along her bottom lip, quickly followed by the top. Santana's eyes broke from Brittany's gaze to follow the path the pink muscle made.

Brittany moved her body so her legs were dangling off the edge of her bed. On shaky legs, the blonde stood up yet still proceeded to saunter across the room to her girlfriend. Her eyes were sparkling as a mischievous smile appeared on pale skin. Santana's eyes were hooded at the presence of the body standing directly in front of her. The aroma of Brittany's arousal was beginning to cloud Santana's mind. She wasn't aware though that she had halted the stroking of her dick and she accidentally squeezed a little too hard when Brittany pressed her two still drenched in her cum fingers to Santana's plump lips.

"Open up," Brittany purred and Santana felt a fumble of a growl reverberate in her throat. She parted her lips and greedily sucked Brittany's two long fingers into her mouth.

Both girls moaned at the feeling.

Santana danced her tongue lightly around the digits in her mouth, eagerly cleaning off the musky arousal. She slid her tongue down between the crack of the two fingers and encircled Brittany's ring finger. She quickly cleaned it off before latching onto Brittany's middle finger. Brittany's eyes rolled back into her head at the sensations Santana's strong muscle was creating. Santana grinned as best she could when Brittany's head rolled back too.

The two fingers was still being held hostage in Santana's mouth. Slowly she began to bob her head. A small whimper slipped out of Brittany's mouth. It wasn't lost on either girl how erotic the motion actually was.

Brittany grabbed onto one of Santana's strong thighs with her free hand when she felt as though her knees were going to buckle. Santana placed the hand that was previously gripped around her hard shaft on top of Brittany's hand. Her fingers easily slipped in between Brittany's. Tan hand guided pale until Brittany felt the hard appendage. Santana's hand left Brittany's and the pale hand lightly glided upward on the sensitive skin.

Brittany pulled her hand away from Santana's mouth so she could fully drop to her knees.

She cupped her hand around the head of Santana's dick before quickly dropping it down the shaft, spreading the trickle of pre-cum that had started to leak out. She shuffled closer at the same time she pushed Santana's legs apart. She nestled herself between tan thighs and hovered her mouth over the sensitive head of the erect appendage.

Santana's hips canted up at the sensation of Brittany's warm breath coating her tip.

Slowly, Brittany began to lower her parted lips.

"Oh my god, my eyes!" Quinn had one of her hands covering her eyes and Santana heard the distinct smack of skin on skin. She looked up and saw that Quinn had her other hand covering Rachel's eyes.

Santana's hands snapped to cover herself at the exclamation that most definitely was not her girlfriend's voice. Her eyes shut tightly at the annoying voice that spoke next.

"I always heard the rumor of your well-endowed penis, Santana, I however would have never expected it to be of that size an-"

"Quinn, would you kindly take your hobbit and get the fuck out!" Santana interrupted, emphasizing her last four words. She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm her imminent anger.

None of the girls could see the thoughtful look on Brittany's face, who had dropped to fully sit on the ground when she and Santana were interrupted. She thought for a short moment more before asking, "Hey, Sanny, have you ever thought about having a foursome?"

Santana's eyes snapped open and Quinn had dropped her hands at Brittany's not so innocent question in that oh so innocent voice. "No, Britt! Just…no!"

"Awe, why not? I mean, we've already had a threesome with Quinn." It's official, Brittany had no filter when she had sexual ideas. "Multiple times…" Brittany added under her breath.

"Brittany!" both Santana and Quinn screeched. Quinn brought her hands up to grasp at her temples. She dug her palms into her head hoping this seriously wasn't happening right now.

Santana completely forgot about her exposed lower half. She lifted her hands to cover her increasingly reddening face. Rachel gasped as she got a full view of Santana's still erect penis. Brittany, being the first to notice, flung herself so she was draped across Santana's lap. Quinn recovered and had her hands covering Rachel's eyes again, but the short brunette dodged that hand by grabbing it and holding it out into the air.

The atmosphere was tense in the bedroom while none of the girls said anything nor moved. Santana was really just hoping all of this was a dream and Brittany didn't really comprehend what was going on. She also didn't know why Quinn and Rachel were still standing in her room.

Brittany knew that Santana was still hard, obviously. She could feel her girlfriend's 'well-endowed' package pressing right into her naked stomach. She shifted her torso around and inwardly smirked when she felt the hitch in Santana's breathing.

Really, Brittany just wanted someone to say something or fuck Santana. Either scenario would work, actually.

She wiggled around again and Santana reacted almost immediately by pressing her hands onto Brittany's bare back. All that did though was press her girlfriend further into her hard penis and a quiet moan exited her mouth. Santana had her eyes closed again from her pleasure and Brittany looked up at Quinn and Rachel.

Quinn's face was red and it didn't look like Rachel knew what was happening. She had a smile on her face, despite how awkward everything really was.

Brittany wiggled her body again and this time Santana's hip bucked off the chair. Quinn let out a small squeak.

"S-stop!" she yelled. "God, j-just. Put on clothes, please!"

The girls on the chair didn't really want to. Santana was so frustrated from not being able to get off before getting interrupted and Brittany was just content, despite lying on a hard dick poking at her stomach (which was distracting in and of itself) and being in one of the most uncomfortable positions ever. In fact her legs were starting to fall asleep from the pressure of her weight and the floor.

So, neither girl moved. And that just seemed to make Quinn seethe.

"Santana, you were the one who fucking told me to come keep Brittany company for a few hours! So get off your ass, take care of that," Quinn was pointing to Santana's Brittany covered crotch, "and get out!" Santana's head snapped to look at Quinn at the command. She then looked down at Brittany, who was looking up at her with a questioning look on her face.

Shit, how could she forget about what she was planning for her and Brittany's two-year? Oh yeah, the way Brittany was touching herself….

The blonde on Santana's lap gasped because Santana's dick seemed to get even harder.

Santana and Brittany got lost in each other's eyes again. Brittany's blue eyes were swimming with excitement and Santana's eyes were nearly black.

Rachel leaned into Quinn, her mouth at her ear and whispered, "Do you think they are going to have intercourse soon? Because Brittany has that look in her eyes that I see when I use my tongue on-"

Quinn threw her hand over Rachel's mouth to stop her. "Stop talking!" she hissed. But Quinn did agree with her girlfriend. Any second now she could just picture Santana roughly pushing Brittany down on the bed and ripping her shorts off her ass…

Quinn started hastily pushing Rachel out of Brittany's bedroom. She too was out the door and before she had the door fully closed, she stuck her head in and in a stern voice jeered, "You have half an hour. Do not go over, or I'm not helping you ever again."

Santana nor Brittany acknowledged the slam of the door as they were already on the bed with Brittany's shorts around her ankles.

\\\

"You never told me that you slept with Brittany and Santana." Quinn couldn't tell if Rachel was upset or not. "And more than once too!" Never mind, Quinn corrected in her mind, she was upset.

"It never came up?" Quinn's inflection rose at the end of her sentence, making it a question instead of her intended statement.

"Something like that is important, Quinn," Rachel stated. Quinn looked down and started picking at the fabric of the couch they were sitting on. Rachel sat on one end with Quinn on the other. The blonde knew it was coming, but it still hurt when Rachel sat as far away from her as she could. "When?" she whispered almost as if she didn't want to know the answer.

"It was before us."

"When." It wasn't a question this time.

"The first time was the last day of summer before sophomore year." Rachel gasped. "I know, it was early, but I don't know. It like just happened."

"How does having sex with your two best friends just happen? Weren't you with Finn then?" Quinn nodded. Rachel thought back to sophomore year. Sure the three girls had a strong friendship before, but she remembered that they were closer than before on the first day.

Sophomore year was tough for Rachel, but she knew it had been tougher on Quinn. And at that thought, something clicked in Rachel's mind. "Oh my, gosh! B-Beth isn't…she isn't Santana's is she?"

"N-no. She isn't…Santana can't…" Even though Quinn knew she was telling the truth to her girlfriend, it seemed her stuttering answer hadn't convinced Rachel.

"I mean it would make sense. Why you were so reluctant to tell anyone, why you kept insisting that it was Finn's even though we all knew you hadn't actually slept together. Santana was always being so nice to you when she was a bitch to everyone else. Was it me, or did Brittany look more jealous that year than her normally bubbly self?" Rachel continued rambling to herself. She was putting the most random things together that really had no significant purpose to the situation, but she was determined to put the pieces together.

Quinn shuffled over to Rachel and grabbed onto the girl's small hands that were motioning in the air. She held them clasped between both of her hands. "Rae, stop. B-Beth," it still hurt to say her name most days "is not Santana's. At the back to school party one of the football seniors had a day after the start of school, Puck and I really did sleep together. He is her father." Rachel gave Quinn a look asking if she was really telling the truth. "I swear, hun. Santana, well, Santana is infertile. It's not that common, but it's more likely for someone with her condition to not be able to, father," Quinn cringed at the terms she was using because she knew how sensitive Santana was about being compared to a father more than a mother. And she was a person; her penis shouldn't be a condition. "I mean, she-she just can't get a girl pregnant."

"Quinn, I know what infertile means…" Blood rushed to Quinn's cheeks in embarrassment. Of course Rachel knew what that meant, she wasn't stupid after all. Their hands were still clasped together and Rachel could feel the shaking from her girlfriend. "Quinn?" Questioning hazel eyes looked into light brown as Quinn waited for Rachel's next question. "D-do you wish Santana, I mean, do you…dang…uhm, did you not want Beth to be fathered by Puck?"

"Rachel, don't ask me that…"

"Come on, Quinn! It's a reasonable question."

Quinn was silent for a while. This conversation was bringing back things she'd been trying to keep hidden for a while. She knew she had to be honest with her girlfriend though.

"Yes, okay? I went through most of Beth's pregnancy wondering how different things would turn out if she had been Santana's. I tried to act indifferent after Santana showed up at my house the afternoon she found out, crying and asking me if it was hers. I tried to act happy and relieved that my best friend didn't impregnate me. The only reason she'd had the fertility exam was because I wasn't sure who the 'father' was."

"You weren't protected with Santana?"

"W-we were. But, okay well obviously I lost my virginity to her, but she had slept with Britt I think twice before. Fuck, this is awkward…" This conversation really was starting to get awkward for Quinn, but she knew she had to explain. "When, when we were together, the condom broke. Neither of us realized until it was too late...she was freaking out because that'd never happened with Brittany. We were only fifteen," she huffed, "we had no idea what we were even doing…"

Rachel wiggled her hands out of Quinn's so she could hug her. "I'm, I'm sorry I brought this up…I shouldn't have. It shouldn't matter who you've slept with as long as we're together now."

"No, no don't be like this. It's a good thing I'm telling you. I haven't told anyone that yet, I just kept trying to forget."

"Well, I'm glad you told me." Rachel kissed Quinn's forehead. "Now, that was only the first time, huh?" Quinn let out a relieved sigh at Rachel's playful tone.

"Yeah, the first of a whopping three times."

"Oh my, three? Damn, Quinn!" Rachel laughed. She lightly shoved Quinn's shoulder. "Do I have anything I need to know about those other two times?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and smirked at Rachel. "They weren't anything special. Mostly, I was just trying to distract my feelings for you…"

Rachel tilted her head and stared at Quinn. She wasn't quite sure she knew what Quinn meant.

"So I might've lied about how long I've had a crush on you…" Quinn mumbled under the scrutiny of Rachel's stare.

"Oh?"

"Mhm. The second time was after the nose fiasco. I was a bitch to you, but all I wanted was to tell you not to get the surgery because your nose is perfect. I went to them, and the sex was just a way to get my mind off you."

"Did it work?"

"Sure, I mean having sex with Santana was like having sex with a guy, so that took away from thinking about you. But I'm pretty sure they realized quickly that I preferred the attention from Britt." Rachel wanted to look hurt, and her jealousy was starting to get the better of her. "Hey, it wasn't feelings with us, okay? They liked doing something different and I learned new tricks to use on you." Rachel's face was completely red now.

"Wh-when was the last time you slept with them?"

"Nationals, last year." Quinn knew that Rachel knew what had been the cause of Quinn going to Brittany and Santana. "I was upset; everyone had somebody to love them. At first I pushed San and Britt away. But then...afterwards...I didn't even have to say anything to them. They were just there."

Rachel remembered not seeing the three girls for hours after standing cramped around each other while Mr. Schue told them they hadn't placed in the top ten. She hadn't even seen them leave the group while the blame was being thrown at her and Finn.

She remembered being upset when she didn't see the hazel eyes she'd grown to admire that year.

\\\

"Do you think they know it's been half an hour?" Brittany asked. Her face was on Santana's chest and her arms were wrapped around Santana's torso. One of Santana's hands was running through Brittany's damp blonde hair.

As Santana took a deep breath, Brittany's head rose with Santana's chest. "Probably." She giggled at the vibration that caused Santana's voice to tickle her cheek.

"What do you think they're doing?" Brittany was absentmindedly drawing on Santana's naked stomach. The Latina had noticed more and more lately that Brittany would be doing that while they cuddled. She loved the feeling of Brittany's finger dragging patterns across any body part she could reach.

"Who knows," Santana replied absentmindedly. "I'm just surprised Quinn hasn't gone ape shit on us yet." She wasn't surprised, Brittany knew. She was more relieved than anything. If Santana hated one thing and one thing only, it was when her cuddle time with Brittany was interrupted, not their sexy times; though that was just as annoying.

"We should probably get up," she stated with the knowledge that neither her nor Santana actually planned on getting up.

"Make me," Santana retorted.

"You don't want to do what Quinn was talking about before she gave us thirty minutes?" Brittany's voice was innocent. "You sounded so excited earlier…"

Santana's mouth dropped open. The glint in Brittany's eyes was back as she pushed her girlfriend off of her, cursing herself for forgetting again. She practically fell off the bed as she tried to stand up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I have to go home, babe." Santana was rushing around the room searching for her discarded articles of clothing. "Quinn and Rachel are going to keep you occupied for a while until I pick you up at seven."

"Can't you stay with me?"

"I can't Britt, I have to go. It's only a few hours, okay?" Santana had her boxers up and resting on her hips and she was currently fumbling with the clasp of her bra.

"But San…" Santana could hear the pout in Brittany's voice. It took a whole bunch of will power not to look up at her face. Because that would have resulted in them back on the bed fucking like bunnies. When Santana didn't look up, Brittany got off her bed and grabbed Santana's arm. "Please stay?"

"Britt, stop."

"You promised me I'd never be a fuck and run, Santana. That's exactly what you're doing right now."

"Britt-Britt, I'm not doing that. I swear, sweetie." Santana was shocked at the accusation. Sure that's exactly what it seemed like after she thought about it later on that night. But she honestly hadn't even planned on having sex with Brittany when she drove to her house that afternoon.

Santana was looking around the room for her thrown shirt. She found it hanging from one of Brittany's books on her desk. As she went to cross the room to get it, Brittany's grip held her back.

"Come on, Britt, let go." Brittany was still holding onto Santana's arm and wasn't planning on letting go any time soon.

"Don't leave me, Santana."

"I have to. Jesus just let me go Brittany!" Santana sucked in a breath when Brittany squeezed her wrist harder for a second. She looked at her girlfriend and with the tears forming in blue eyes, she knew she messed up. "Baby, stop. Please, don't be upset right now," Santana pleaded. It was awkward, but she wrapped her free arm around Brittany's naked body. "I love you, I'll never leave you. But please, I have to go home," she whispered in Brittany's ear.

Brittany pushed Santana away from her body and threw her arm out of her grip.

"Stop, don't be mad. It's going to ruin tonight, Britt."

"Just leave, since you want to so bad." Brittany turned to her bed and picked up the sheet to wrap around her body. She then stalked over to her desk and grabbed Santana's shirt before roughly throwing it at her face.

"I don't want to leave. I have to. There's a difference." Santana pulled her shirt over her head and walked over to place a light kiss to Brittany's head. "I'm never leaving you, Brittany," she whispered. Brittany struggled when Santana wrapped her arms around her body again, but Santana easily found the calming spot on her neck and Brittany immediately relaxed.

It seemed Santana knew what was actually going on inside of Brittany's head. This wasn't about Santana leaving for a few hours; this was the ever-present doubt that Santana was going to break up with her. And even though they both knew that wasn't going to happen, the subject was still just too raw.

Brittany shook her head into Santana's shoulder and for once she was actually doing a good job of controlling her tears.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was only just above whisper.

Santana only hugged Brittany tighter.

"Don't be, Britt. I am. I was just trying to plan a romantic night for us before we leave on Sunday...since we won't get our two-year celebration that night."

"I am so stupid," Brittany mumbled into Santana's shoulder. She hugged tighter and reluctantly let go of her girlfriend.

With the excitement from going to visit her family, Brittany hadn't even realized that they were flying out on her and Santana's two-year anniversary. That was not a date she ever thought she'd forget.

"You're not stupid, you just weren't thinking." Santana said as she stepped back from Brittany's body. She grabbed at Brittany's face and pulled her down so their lips meant in a brief kiss. "I love you, okay? I'll be back in four hours. Look sexy." Santana winked, sending heat down to Brittany's legs, as she left the room.

\\\

Half conscious, she felt a sob erupt through Santana's body. She jerked awake at Santana's broken whisper.

"I don't think I should go to Europe with you."

Brittany scrambled away from Santana. She could feel a shiver pass through her body and suddenly her room felt twenty degrees colder than normal. Santana rolled over to face Brittany but she just shook her head back and forth.

"Wh-what? No." Brittany felt helpless. "No, you have to go...San, y-you have to."

"I...I just don't think it's a good idea anymore, Britt." Santana's voice was barely above a whisper. Brittany wasn't even sure she heard it. She was praying that this was just a dream.

"No."

"Brittany."

"No! Just, ju-...no, Santana!" Brittany could feel her anger level rising. This definitely wasn't her favorite feeling. Lately though, it seemed like Santana knew just the thing to bring this side out of her. "You were the one complaining about not seeing me for two weeks. You were the one being dramatic about us being apart. And now you don't want to go?" Brittany was trying to calm herself down but with every word that left her lips, her anger boiled hotter and hotter.

She could feel something within herself snap and she tumbled backwards off the bed trying to get away from Santana.

"Britt, stop...I'm sorry, I just don't think it's a good idea right now..."

Brittany was pulling herself off the floor and searching around the dark bedroom for her strewn clothes. She needed to get out. Her breathing was heavy and she clutched at her chest trying to calm herself.

This was the exact opposite of what they'd been trying to solve for the past few days. Santana was taking back everything she'd said. Brittany didn't know how Santana could just throw this away like it was nothing, like they were nothing. If anything, they needed these two weeks together.

Santana sat up on the bed, her sheets pooling around her waist. Her eyes were searching around the room for Brittany. She was expecting her to still be rushing around the room like a chicken with it's head cut off as she had been before. But as her eyes dilated and accommodated to the darkness, she saw Brittany crouching on the floor. She could barely make out the shaking.

In less than a second she was off the bed and behind her girlfriend. She didn't even have to search on Brittany's body before she had Brittany's head falling onto her shoulders at a simple touch to the crook of her neck.

Santana just held Brittany in her arms. Bare skin was pressed up against bare skin yet there was nothing sexual about this embrace.

The dark-haired girl swiped blonde locks to the side so her right shoulder was exposed. Brittany recoiled slightly at the feather light kiss Santana placed to the newly exposed skin. She flinched slightly less with Santana's second kiss.

Santana moved her mouth to the right as she continued peppering Brittany's shoulder with tiny kisses. When she reached the ball of her shoulder, she let her lips linger longer on the protruding bone there.

The first kiss to uncovered skin felt heavy, and with every kiss following, Brittany could feel them lightening ever so faintly until she could barely feel them. She wasn't aware that Santana had kissed her way to her neck.

Santana dragged her tongue from where Brittany's neck and shoulder met until she felt the erratic beat of Brittany's pulse. She pressed her muscle down and let it rest there, unmoving. She increased the pressure of her lips on skin and had Brittany's skin vacuumed in her mouth. She nipped at the skin and smiled as Brittany leaned back onto her chest. Brittany's neck leaned to the left giving Santana better access to her pale skin.

Brittany's eyes had closed at the first touch of Santana's lips. Her skin tingled, a mark of Santana's presence left behind.

All at once, the pressure on her pulse point combined with the weight of Santana's body behind her, Brittany could feel her body relaxing. She let Santana wrap her arms around the top half of her body and Santana sucked harder at her neck. Brittany let a small noise emit from between her narrowly parted lips.

She pulled away from Santana's lips and rotated her body, keeping Santana's arms wrapped around herself, until the girls sat face-to-face. Brittany shifted her legs so they were placed on either side of Santana's hips and dropped her head so their foreheads connected.

Even in the darkness, neither Brittany nor Santana had trouble losing themselves in the other's eyes.

Santana moved her head so she could place a kiss to Brittany's cheek. She tightened her hold around Brittany and she just didn't want to let go.

"Britt..." Santana's voice sounded small and broken. She felt a single drip of wetness fall onto her check and untangled her arms so she could wipe at Brittany's face. "I-I'm sorry."

"Just, please tell me why you don't want to go," Brittany softly commanded.

Santana cupped Brittany's cheek and Brittany leaned into the touch.

When Santana didn't answer, Brittany whispered, "Y-you're not breaking up with me, right?"

"Oh god, no, Brittany! Never, I-I..." her words caught in her throat at the look of pure relief that passed over Brittany's face. "I should have never said anything." She shook her head, hating herself for causing yet another argument.

"But why was the thought even in your head?" Brittany questioned.

Brittany couldn't think of why Santana would willingly spend two weeks away from her. She knew that they could manage the time apart. But they didn't have to. They didn't have to endure the pain of being apart.

And yet, here Santana was admitting to her that she didn't want to go anymore. The fact that she had whispered it so brokenly after an amazing round of sex was the worst part. The girls connect just a little bit more each time they let their bodies physically mold into each other.

So why did Santana say it then? At the absolute worst time possible.

"We've been so...so different lately, Britt," Santana started. "I don't think I've gone a single day without crying for a week now." Santana looked down, but Brittany immediately pulled her head back up so they were looking into each other's eyes again; into each other's souls. "I can't live without you, but at some point we're going to have to learn how to be apart."

"It seriously sounds like you're breaking up with me."

"Stop it. I'm not breaking up with you, Britt, and I'm not even suggesting we take a break. But with everything that has been going on with us, I'm just saying that maybe two weeks apart would be good for us." Though they were face-to-face, Santana had her eyes cast down so she couldn't get lost in blue.

"Too bad."

"Brittany-"

"No. Look at me, Santana." Brittany's hand stayed gripped to Santana's face and Santana lifted her eyes so she instantly fell into a sea of blue, darkened by the blackness of the room. "You're going with me, my parents, and Alexis. You're meeting my family. And I'm introducing you to my family as my girlfriend. We're going to have hot European sex and everything is going to be amazing because we aren't going to be on two different continents. Am I clear?"

Santana could only nod because soft lips were pressing into hers again.

\\\

Santana thought about the conversation just three nights back while she was driving back to her house. The way Brittany wouldn't let go of her arm had been borderline heartbreaking for the Latina.

That night had been hard on both Santana and Brittany, but it seemed like what had just happened in Brittany's room was more than just Brittany not wanting Santana to leave. It was her remembering Santana's mistake. Whether it was conscious or not, it still happened and Santana couldn't stop feeling so bad about it.

But she had to put these thoughts behind her. Right now, all Santana needed to focus on was setting up one of the most romantic evenings ever for Brittany. Now, there was a lot more hanging on this night than Santana had originally thought.

The drive wasn't too long from Brittany's to Santana's house. Santana was home by ten past three which gave her just enough time to set up her house, prepare their meal, change, and drive back over to Brittany's house.

First things first, Santana instantly climbed the stairs so she could get to her room. The events from just moments ago as well as three nights ago were spinning around in her head.

Upon entering her room, she walked over to her desk and reached into her drawer to pull out the object from Brittany's room again. Inspiration was taking over her body and she knew just what to do with it.

Her pen was sitting at the side of her mouth, glasses resting on her nose and every few seconds she'd put pen to paper and make a mark.

The ideas were flowing through her head and before she knew it, more time than she thought had passed. She reached a comfortable ending spot and smiled down at Brittany's priced possession. When she finally gave it back to her girlfriend, she knew one of two things would happen. Brittany would absolutely love it, or she'd be incredibly pissed.

I think it's safe to say we all know Santana was hoping for the first.

Though it was already going on quarter after four, Santana smiled to herself and put Brittany's object back in it's hiding spot. She looked around her room and mentally started checking things off that she needed to set up before she could shower.

In her closet sat a new comforter set; one that Brittany was just unquestionably going to love.

She pulled that out and smiled as she remembered the day she'd bought it.

Shopping at Target with her mother wasn't always her favorite thing to do, but when Maria had pointed out the set she couldn't help but barrel into the woman and hug her tightly. Maria tried to hide her smile as she pushed Santana off of her so she could put the item in the cart.

She didn't say anything either as she started pushing their cart forward again while Santana stood at the spot looking like a deer caught in head lights.

Sometimes, Santana really loved her mother. She definitely couldn't imagine having any sort of different relationship with her.

Come to think of it she didn't really know what she would do without either of her parents. She and Brittany were incredibly lucky to have such accepting parents...Quinn's parents on the other hand. Sure her father freaked when he found out she was pregnant, but the night she brought home her girlfriend? She stayed at Santana's house for a week before Judy Fabray came over and informed them of her impending divorce from Russell.

Judy still wasn't as accepting but at least she was making an effort.

The new comforter set lay on Santana's bed along with her iPod, iPod stereo, laptop, and a bundle of Christmas lights. She rushed downstairs to make sure she had all of the items she needed in her fridge and pantry.

A box of rose pedals held her attention for a while as she got lost in the mixture of reds, whites, and pinks. She couldn't hide her smile at the note on top of the box.

Mija,

Mami told me about your plans for Brittany tonight and nothing is romantic without roses.  
Make sure you explain the colors in case she doesn't know what they mean,  
color card is on the underside of the lid. Have a good night.

Papi (PS: you're cleaning them up and try not to rip poor Brittany's clothes off as soon as she walks through the door.)

Santana pulled out the box and opened the lid to take out the card listing the colors and their meanings. Three pedals sitting delicately at the top of the pile stood out to her as she went to close the lid again. She picked up one red, one pink and one white and a tear slipped down her cheek when she felt the feeling of plastic.

Santana made a mental note to thank her father. He didn't have to do this and the fact that he even thought to include plastic pedals so Brittany could keep them without having them die was way over the top. She didn't think she could love her father anymore right now.

The pedals were back in the box and the lid was securely closed once more. Santana closed her refrigerator door and internally checked off that she had everything she needed in the kitchen. On her way back up to her room, she pulled out her phone to check the weather for tonight. All clear skies tonight, check.

One last look around her room was done and Santana headed for her bathroom, towel in hand so she could take a quick shower.

To say Santana was nervous about tonight was an understatement.

She was seriously stressing so much that if she could get the lovely monthly gift like Brittany, she'd certainly be late for this month. Santana laughed at the thought as she turned on the water.

She checked the clock in the bathroom and cursed to herself when she saw she had just under two hours to do a shit ton of things still. She rushed into the shower and began one of the quickest showers she'd ever taken.

Okay, well the shower hadn't been as quick as she'd hoped it would be. She had to make sure her body was well cleaned and well groomed. It was an important night, and while the girls had grown accustomed to feeling the light growth of hairs on their legs throughout the past few years, it's always sexier when feeling smooth, hairless legs.

Washing around her privates area had been a challenge in itself. While her hand lingered down there to thoroughly clean herself, thoughts about Brittany touching herself that afternoon popped into her head. And she cursed when her dick began to grow hard as she remembered the way Brittany cleaned off her own juices before offering Santana the rest.

When her erection didn't go away, there was obviously nothing she could do besides take care of it. Once her beautiful blonde girlfriend was on her mind, Santana literally couldn't think of anything else.

"Fuck!" She stepped out of the shower a little past five-forty-five. She wrapped her towel around her body and rushed back to her room.

She had no time…

\\\

"What am I supposed to get her?" Brittany exclaimed.

Right now, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel were sitting in Quinn's car in the parking lot outside of the mall. As soon as Santana left her house, Brittany literally dragged her two friends out of her house. Not only did she not remember that they were flying out on their anniversary, but she had completely forgotten to get something for Santana.

"Britt, calm down, sweetie," Quinn soothed, "we're going to go in and figure it out from there, alright?"

"Quinn, this has to be perfect! She's doing so much to make tonight perfect and I completely forgot about it. How can she just be so goddamn perfect all the time while I continue fucking up?" Uh oh, Brittany was cursing. Quinn quickly figured out that when Brittany started using her vulgar vocabulary it meant that she would flip soon after. But why she was feeling so worked up about this, Quinn couldn't understand.

"Brittany, I'm sure Santana will love anything you see fit to purchase for her this afternoon," Rachel chimed in from the back seat. She flinched when Brittany spun around in the passenger's seat to look at her. She was expecting a glare from the tall blonde, but was only met with sad looking eyes.

"Thank you for your input, Rachel, but you don't understand what's been going on with me and San lately," Brittany replied. "She's being perfect, while I continue to doubt her. While I continually feel as though she's going to break up with me any second. I wouldn't let her leave me because I thought that that would be it. We'd be done, even though she was telling me she was picking me up again." Brittany turned back to look at Quinn. "I'm such a terrible girlfriend!"

Quinn grabbed Brittany's face and forced her to look into her eyes. "Calm. Down. You are not a terrible girlfriend, B! It's normal to have doubts in any relationship," she began, "you and San have been together practically forever, it's normal." Brittany tried to lower her head down again but Quinn kept it firmly in place. "You honestly have nothing to worry about, Britt. Santana is never going to break up with you."

"I agree with Quinn, Brittany," Rachel said in agreement. "I've never seen Santana act how she acts with you. It's refreshing to see her normal self, not the façade she would put up during school. You make her incredibly happy, Brittany. In fact I'm surprised she hasn't proposed yet." Quinn shot a look at her girlfriend. "What? We all know Santana loves Brittany more than Finn ever loved me."

"That's true, Rach. You were smart to pick Quinn over him."

"Well, here Britt, how's this? Let's just walk around the mall for a bit and if something happens to catch your eye we'll stop into the store," Quinn suggested. "No pressure to pick something out and if we don't find anything, I'm sure you'll find something perfect when you go to Europe on Sunday."

"It's okay, Q, I've got an idea now." Brittany had a smile on her face and Quinn was happy to see it. She was confused at the sudden change, but happy nonetheless.

When Quinn heard Brittany talking about how she and Santana were having problems her heart sank. She was sure that if Brittany and Santana weren't together forever then something was really wrong in the world. Because anyone could see that the two of them belonged together.

She thought back to Rachel's last question that she'd never had time to answer because Santana was rushing out the front door mumbling a quick goodbye and seconds later a frantic looking Brittany was pulling them out of the house too.

"Was it weird being with them? What I mean is, knowing they were…are so in love with each other, did that make sleeping with them seem wrong?"

Was it weird?

Was it wrong?

Quinn didn't really know the answer to that at the time, but thinking on it now, it just felt like she was intruding on something so private between the two of them. Sure she'd walked in on them so many times over the last three years, but never had any of those times compared to the last night the three of them spent together. She had never felt so much love radiate off of two people until that night after Nationals.

Well, she hadn't felt it until she finally had Rachel.

Quinn had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize Brittany and Rachel were already out of the car. Brittany was tapping on her window and she blushed before unbuckling her seatbelt and exiting her car as well. The three girls proceeded into the Lima Square Mall with Brittany leading them to an undisclosed store.

Hearing Rachel talk about being surprised that Santana hadn't proposed planted a thought into her mind. Why did Santana have to propose? Why couldn't she? After all, they were both girls; there wasn't any sort of protocol for who proposes to whom.

Brittany had a spring to her step and it was taking all of her self-control not to run to the nearest jewelry store.

The look on Santana's face would be priceless and by now Brittany had forgotten all about her fears for what the night was going to hold. She forgot all about how she felt when Santana kept telling her that she had to leave.

The only thing running through her mind at the moment was Santana's words from last week as they sat facing each other on their trampoline.

"You're all I want," Santana said as she looked up to let her brown eyes meet blue. "NYU and UCLA both have amazing programs for me. But you will forever be my final decision. I'm marrying you one day, Brittany." She didn't look as nervous as she did when she confessed her love, but this was another situation where Santana was saying something she hadn't originally meant to. She hesitated for a second before continuing. "We're getting married, but that's too far in the future. I'm not letting you leave me alone in California. We'll both be miserable."

When those words left Santana's lips, Brittany got that feeling in her stomach. The one where she was just incredibly happy and the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering around so quickly that she could be sick. She had pictured a perfect night in which Santana got down on one knee and asked her to be her wife. She pictured herself pulling Santana in a passionate kiss while kissing the hell out of her.

They were only eighteen, yes, that was still so early in their lives. But Finn proposed (even if he was being controlling because his girlfriend was slowly falling for another person; for Quinn). So why couldn't Brittany? Santana had said it herself; they weren't going to get married for a while.

But that didn't mean that they couldn't be engaged.

Brittany knew that Santana or herself didn't need a ring to know that they would be each other's wife someday in the future. They didn't need the ring to know that they would be together for the rest of their lives. But right now, it comforted Brittany to know that as long as Santana had that ring on her finger, around her neck, on her night stand; as long as she said yes, then maybe her doubts would finally leave her alone.

She could be the perfect girlfriend for her perfect girlfriend.

"Britt, where are we going?" Quinn asked.

Brittany didn't answer because not a second later, she stopped in front of her favorite jewelry store. It was the place her mother would take her every year to pick out a necklace or bracelet for her Grandmother before she had passed away last summer.

Rachel had practically run into Brittany's side when the now excited girl stopped walking abruptly. "What-…"

"Why are we at a jeweler, Brittany?" Quinn interrupted. Again Brittany said nothing; instead she just walked into the open store and immediately wandered over to the ring section. "Brittany!" Quinn huffed before following her friend, pulling Rachel by her hand.

There were so many rings.

They all looked so beautiful and really shiny. Most of them were pretty expensive too. But right now, Brittany couldn't care less. She needed to find the right ring.

"Hello, ma'am, are you looking for anything in particular this afternoon?" the salesman asked.

Brittany looked up and smiled at her favorite clerk. "Tom!"

"Oh hey, Brittany. I didn't even recognize you!" Tom greeted. "What brings you here today, a gift?"

"Yeah, I'm actually looking for a ring for my gi-"

"Excuse us real quick." Quinn didn't wait for an acknowledgement before dragging Brittany with her across the store. "Are you crazy? What are you thinking, Britt!"

Brittany sucked in the left side of her lower lip and smiled sheepishly at Quinn. "I'm getting her a ring, Quinn." Her voice was strong, because she knew this was what she wanted to do.

"Brittany don't be-…have you thought about this?" Quinn corrected herself, hoping Brittany missed her slip up. Of course she knew her friend hadn't, but Brittany went on without saying anything about it anyway.

"Yes, Quinn. You've said it yourself so many times, me and San belong together. I love her and she loves me."

"That doesn't mean you have to propose her, Britt!" Quinn exclaimed.

Brittany knew Quinn didn't understand the situation and she knew she probably never would, but to Brittany, she needed this. And somehow she had to find a way to convince Quinn.

"I've been so scared that she's going to leave me, Q, but we've already talked about our future. We've already talked about getting married and growing old together. I know San won't marry me until she's done with school, and until I'm done too. But where's the harm in being engaged now? I'm not Finn; I'm not going to force Santana into marrying me as soon as possible. I just want her to know I'm in this for the long run. I want her to finally stop being scared that I'm going to leave her."

Brittany could feel her emotions catching up to her. Quinn was trying to talk her out of this and she knew that if Quinn got any further with her argument, then Brittany would talk herself out of this too. "This isn't just for me Quinn, this isn't for my fears…we've hurt each other so much in this past week alone…"

It hurt Quinn to hear Brittany admit her last whispered statement. Quinn wasn't informed about everything that had been happening, but slowly she was piecing together that the couple she looked up to wasn't as put together as they seemed on the outside.

"I've doubted her, I told her I didn't want her to come to New York with me, and I didn't believe her when she told me she would give up everything for me. But I need to do this. I need to be able to tell her that I love her every day and have her believe me. I need her to believe me when I tell her she isn't the freak she thinks she is because I messed up in seventh grade. I just need her, Quinn."

Quinn stood, dumbfounded.

She'd forgotten all about the bullying Santana had been subjected to in seventh grade. She had been new to the school herself that year, so she didn't really know better. But what she never knew was that Brittany had caused it.

Now wasn't the time to fret about that though. Quinn still had her doubts about Brittany proposing.

"I realize how you may think you proposing will make everything better, but what if it isn't, Brittany? Have you thought about the consequences at all?"

"What consequences would there be?" Brittany questioned. By the look on Quinn's face, she guessed Quinn didn't actually have an answer. "Santana has repeatedly told me that she is never leaving me, I think it's my turn now. I can't think of a better way than by giving her a symbol of my love for her," she explained.

Quinn watched Brittany as she kept going on and on how her love for Santana. Her face would brighten up, a smile she knows that is only for Santana would grace her features (and if she hadn't been with them that one night, she wouldn't know what that exact smile meant). Brittany just gets excited whenever Santana is even just mentioned. But she can't sit or stand still when she's talking about her.

Santana isn't perfect, but in Brittany's mind she is.

"Please, don't try to talk me out of this," Brittany begged. "Can't you just support me? I really need your support, Quinn."

Quinn sighed. She went to say something more, to ease the thoughts out of Brittany's head, but Rachel beat her to it.

"Are you really sure this is what you want to do, Brittany?" Rachel asked.

"Yes!" Brittany huffed. "I don't care if either of you want to talk me out of this. It's happening. I'm buying a ring and I'm proposing to her tonight."

"Brittany, I for one am not telling you what to do or not to do, I'm just asking you to think this through once more." Brittany looked at Rachel and nodded. "Thank you."

Brittany needed only less than a second to think. "I'm still doing it."

"Why!" Quinn exclaimed. Rachel grabbed her arm, trying to calm her girlfriend down so she wouldn't make a scene. "Why are you so fucking adamant on proposing to her?"

"Because!"

"Because isn't an answer, Brittany!"

Brittany didn't know why Quinn was so upset about this. It's not her girlfriend she was asking to marry. It's her and Santana; the couple Quinn has repeatedly commented about being the first out of the New Directions to get married.

"Well it's my answer!" the enraged dancer shot back.

"It's not a smart answer," Quinn sneered. The words just came out, and once they were out Quinn knew she couldn't take them back. But once again, it seemed like Brittany was just playing off the comment as though it didn't even happen.

"Quinn, calm down."

"Do not tell me what to do Rachel! You almost said yes to Finn. You are no better than Brittany right now!" And as soon as the words left her lips Quinn's hands shot to her mouth. Her eye brows were raised in surprise and Rachel and Brittany were staring at the blonde with wide eyes.

That last remark was the third and final strike and not just for Brittany.

"You know what, Britt? Let me help you pick out the perfect ring for your girlfriend and since we're on the same level might I offer some help in how to ask her too?" Rachel's voice was the most sarcastic Brittany and Quinn had ever heard it.

"I...uh..."

"Is everything alright here, ladies?" Tom asked. None of the three girls had noticed his appearance. But then again it wasn't unexpected considering the crowd around the jewelry store.

Many people were trying to hide the fact that they were staring while other people didn't even care if they were seen staring or not.

"Yeah, everything is okay Tom," Brittany answered.

"Are you sure, because if it isn't then, I'm sorry, Britt, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No, no it's fine. Quinn here was just leaving." With a pointed look from Brittany Quinn ducked her head in embarrassment.

Quinn tried to look to Rachel for help, even though she knew it was a lost cause. Rachel had a firm glare in her eyes and for once Quinn was actually scared of her usually lovable eyes. Brittany and Rachel didn't wait for Quinn to move before quickly walking off with Tom, explaining the reason for their visit.

Quinn sighed before exiting the store. The crowd was beginning to part as she stepped into the open main walkway. Luckily for her, a cluster of benches weren't too far away from the store she'd just been kicked out of by her best friend.

Seriously though, Quinn couldn't wrap her mind around why Brittany had to propose to Santana tonight. But she also didn't know why she got so upset.

Second after feeling immense guilt for the things she'd said, was the thought that Santana was going to kill her. No one got away with calling Brittany stupid, let alone three times in less than fifteen minutes. Never mind that Quinn was Santana's best friend, besides Brittany. When it comes to Brittany's intelligence, everyone is considered no one.

Quinn was in way too much trouble right now; she had never seen Rachel that angry before. It's a good thing she's sitting out away from her at the moment because angry Rachel does not sound fun. Though the smile on her face as she and Brittany began excitedly talking to Tom told her different, but Quinn knew that if she was in there all hell would still be breaking loose.

What Quinn really couldn't figure out is why she got so defensive all of a sudden.

She knows that Brittany and Santana love each other like no one else she's ever seen before, so why could she only keep thinking that this was a mistake?

Was she jealous?

That couldn't be it. What would she have to be jealous of though?

Quinn knows that she loves Rachel, but in the end, did she think she would ever be able to live up to the standards that Brittany and Santana had set so high? Probably not.

Was it even Brittany and Santana's relationship that was bothering her?

Quinn had spent so long trying to get over and forget Rachel, yet here she is, her girlfriend. But what did she have endure to get her?

She'd been a complete bitch to Rachel for years. She used her best friends for sex just to forget about her. And she had to witness Finn proposing to her and sitting through that damn dress fitting.

She had to sit and watch Rachel beg her to be at the wedding, be one of her bridesmaids. But in the end she couldn't do it. She couldn't watch the only person she'd ever wanted make the biggest mistake of her life because her oaf of a boyfriend was pushing her to get married for his own personal gain.

Just because Finn was so insecure with himself because he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life didn't mean he could ride right along with a girl who was going to go so far in her life. She couldn't watch her star give up her dream.

But it all worked out in the end. When Quinn refused to show up, despite saying she would, it sort of made her stronger in a way. And hey, she got the girl anyway.

That's it though!

Brittany knows what she's doing and Quinn had finally realized it. She wasn't proposing to Santana just because she wanted to ruin her life. She wasn't doing it because she was afraid she wouldn't have anything else in her life.

And even though in Quinn's mind it sounded like Brittany was using this ring as a scapegoat, as her safety net for the future; deep down Quinn knew that this was just Brittany's love for Santana shining at it's full brightness.

She can finally see that Brittany just loves Santana undoubtedly.

Not only does Quinn feel the guilt for calling Brittany stupid, but now her guilt has increased tenfold because she didn't listen to Brittany when she spoke. She didn't watch her. She didn't look into her eyes and see truly, how much love was in them while she talked about Santana.

When two people are in love, they act different. It doesn't matter where they are or what they're doing, when someone mentions the person you love then everything else goes out the window. It's just you and the person you love. And Quinn knows that feeling now.

Quinn found herself standing up from the bench she'd been sitting on and walking back towards the store. She stood at the entrance for a moment, staring in at the smiles and laughter of Brittany and Rachel pointing out different rings. The looks of contemplation, the outright rejects. It stung a little bit, because Quinn knew that she should be in there too. If anyone should be helping Brittany pick out the ring she gives Santana, it should be her.

But was she willing to risk going in there? Were Brittany and Rachel still mad at her?

She sighed and made up her mind.

\

Brittany was starting to lose hope when she couldn't decide which ring. She originally thought that this would be easy. She knew what Santana liked and didn't, jewelry wise. But something was off and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"She'd love that one..."

Brittany snapped her head up at Quinn's voice. A guilty smile was adorning her face and Brittany followed her outstretched arm until she followed the length of her finger which was pointing at one of the rings in the case.

At that moment, Brittany knew that without her best friend by her side picking out this ring, she probably would have never found it. But that's what best friends are for. They just know how to help with the biggest moments in life.

"Brittany are you crying?" Rachel tentatively asked.

Sure enough a tear had slipped down Brittany's cheek as she stared down at the ring in the case. She could see it resting perfectly on Santana's hand, glimmering along with Santana's smile.

Brittany practically launched herself at Quinn when she finally tore herself away from the shining piece of jewelry. "Thank you," she whispered.

\\\


	7. We Can Make it Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Here I am again! Woo finally we're getting into the new updates. It's been a looooong time coming I know. But I hope you enjoy it! Leave me some love while I'm gone for the weekend? I hope you're still reading this…

\\\

Santana was pacing. She had exactly forty-five minutes to find something to wear, put on makeup, and leave to pick Brittany up. Her only problem? She'd been through her entire closet four times and still couldn't find the perfect outfit. Nothing was right.

Everything for the night was completely set up and ready to go. She double checked; five times.

She briefly contemplated leaving the house in her current state of dress. That however, only consisted of her new lace bra and panties set (Brittany hated when Santana wore her compression shorts, especially if it was just them together). Santana's closet was massive and yet she still felt incredibly dumb for not going out to buy a new dress. She obviously couldn't do anything about it now though.

To say Santana was nervous would definitely be an understatement. But there was no need for her to be nervous, it was just them. Santana and Brittany. The most perfect couple on the entire earth. That didn't stop the anguish and the hurt that they'd been causing each other for a week now.

Tonight was going to fix it though. It would be perfect.

As she was flicking dress after dress across the metal pole, Santana vaguely wondered if Brittany was faring better in her search for the perfect thing to wear. At least she had Rachel and Quinn to help her.

The thought of her girlfriend caused Santana to cease the frantic raid of her closet. Bright blue eyes and an innocent smile brought a smile to her own lips. And as if it were fate, Santana took a look inside her closet once more and the perfect dress was looking her in the face.

Santana quickly pulled the garment off the hanger and rushed into her bathroom to apply her makeup. A dash of eye liner here, a coat of mascara there. A little bit of cover up, a touch of blush and Santana was done. She checked herself out in the mirror, making sure everything looked just right. On the way out, Santana stopped back in her room to hurriedly put on her heels then swiftly descended the stairs and out the door to her car.

…

It turns out Brittany knew exactly what she wanted wear. Surprising both Quinn and Rachel, Brittany pulled out a pair of pressed dress pants and one of the most beautiful of blue blouses either girl had ever seen.

Brittany skipped off into her bathroom, clothes folded in one arm and her makeup bag in the other.

It didn't take her long at all to put on her clothes and apply her makeup. She didn't need to do much to her face. A swipe of eyeliner along each bottom lip and a heavier application of mascara on her lashes was enough. All she wanted to do was bring out her eyes. The combination of her bright blue blouse and her flawlessly outlined eyes gave her the exact look she had hoped for.

Actually the only thing she was getting help with was her hair. Sure she could do it fine herself, but Quinn offered; more like insisted. With the disagreement at the mall she felt like her owed it to her best friend.

Brittany was definitely ecstatic that Quinn finally came around. Because now she has her best friend and a beautiful ring that doesn't do her gorgeous girlfriend any justice.

The blonde skipped right back into her room and immediately Quinn was speechless. The dancer looked absolutely stunning. "Britt, you look…amazing. San isn't going to know what to do with herself."

The ever present smile on Brittany's face grew, if it could. "I know, right!" Brittany turned around to stare at her reflection in her floor length mirror. Her pants looked tighter than they actually felt. Her legs were long and the sleek black framed her ass to perfection. Her shirt was loose and barely covered her torso, where she layered underneath with a plain white cami.

Her outfit was perfect. Her makeup was perfect. And finally Brittany felt like she could be the perfect girlfriend.

"Come sit down, B," Quinn requested. Brittany nodded then sat down in her desk chair where Quinn was pointing to. Brittany's hair was still a little damp when Quinn started straightening it. "Are you ready for tonight?"

Brittany wanted to nod but quickly remembered Quinn was working on her hair. "Yeah…I mean I'm kind of nervous. Maybe I didn't think this through like you said."

It's true; Brittany was really starting to feel the nerves take over her body. Maybe Santana was going to actually say no. they were too young. Brittany hadn't planned everything she should have. All that money would be a waste because Santana is going to say no.

"Stop thinking, Britt. I was wrong earlier, okay?" Quinn stated. "Santana freaking loves you. And there's no way she could say no to you." Honestly, Quinn wasn't sure what Santana's reaction would be. But right now her main focus was to calm the blonde in front of her. And if that meant a little white lie, what could go wrong?

Santana could say no…

Quinn shook the thought out of her head and concentrated on lightly curling Brittany's hair.

"I'm so stupid. She's going to say no. You saw how she reacted to Rachel and Finn."

Quinn cringed slightly at the reminder. "That is completely different, B. Finn didn't love Rachel he just loved the idea of her and what she could do for him. You love Santana and Santana loves you." Brittany nodded at Quinn's statement, then immediately apologized for moving her head. Quinn dismissed the apology before continuing what she was saying. "I look up to you and San. You have the relationship I've always dreamed about."

"You can have that with Rachel though."

"I could. I love her, but we're so different sometimes."

"Don't be silly, Quinn. I can totally see that Rachel and you will be together forever. Sanny thinks she's like really annoying." Quinn scoffed at the truth of that statement. "But do you want to know what she won't tell you?" Quinn wordlessly nodded her head. "She's happy. She's happy because Rachel makes you happy."

Quinn smiled, but Brittany couldn't see it.

"Enough about my worries. I have to admit your hair looks perfect." Brittany mumbled a quick thanks before Quinn spoke again. "It's almost seven. Are you ready now?" she asked.

Brittany inhaled a large breath and slowly let it out again. Was she ready? Could she let go of her nerves long enough to ask Santana to marry her? A sudden thought popped into her head. She never talked to her mother or Santana's mother! She knew both women loved their girls together but marriage was a completely different thing! Brittany shot up from her chair, glad that Quinn was done, and frantically reached for her purse to get her phone.

"What are you doing?" Quinn was confused by Brittany's sudden change in behavior.

"I have to called Mrs. Lopez," Brittany whispered more to herself than answering Quinn's question.

Since when did Brittany call Santana's mom Mrs. Lopez? However the thought struck Quinn as Brittany was raising the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Brittany," Maria answered.

"H-hi Ma – I mean Mrs. Lopez," Brittany stuttered.

"What's wrong?" The tone of Brittany's voice did not settle well with Maria Lopez.

"N-nothing. I just have something to ask you and Mr. Lopez." Again with the formal names. Something was definitely going on.

"Alright, I'll put you on speaker." Brittany waited until she heard Antonio Lopez' greeting, which she still nervously returned. "Now, what's your question, honey?"

Brittany looked to Quinn, who in return smiled and nodded, reassuring her friend. "I-want-to-ask-Santana-to-marry-me-tonight," Brittany rushed out after taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Brittany. We didn't quite catch that. Would you please repeat what you said?"

Maria had a good idea of what Brittany had said. She might have spoke incredibly fast, but the mother had become accustomed to the fast talking of her daughter and her girlfriend. However, by the look on Antonio's face, he didn't understand a thing.

Quinn placed one of her hands on Brittany's shoulder when the other blonde began to look distressed. Brittany silently inhaled again, gathering the courage to say what she had again. "I-I want…I mean, I-I would like to ask Santana to marry me…tonight," Brittany repeated, this time slow enough for the Lopez parents to understand. "I mean, i-if that's o-okay?" she hurriedly added.

Quinn gently squeezed at Brittany's shoulder and instantly Brittany felt herself calm, though not as much as she would have had the touch been Santana's.

"Are you asking for our blessing, Brittany?" Antonio questioned after registering Brittany's intent. Maria sat next to her husband – grinning from ear to ear – pleased to let him react. She knew her opinion; Antonio was harder to read.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Well in that case…"

Maria actually sighed at the joking tone of her husband's voice. "Antonio Carlos Lopez, you will not tease her," Maria warned. "Brittany dear, you have our blessing and permission." Brittany squealed in response. "You also didn't have to call us, but Tony and I are very happy that you did."

"Thank you-" Brittany started.

"However!" Maria interrupted. Brittany felt her elation die at the word. "All of us will be speaking about this later. And I mean everyone; your parents, Tony and myself, and you and Santana. Is that clear?"

"I understand, Mrs. Lopez."

"I'm sure you're getting ready for your date right now, but Brittany? Stop with the formal names. I haven't heard 'Mrs. Lopez' from you in…well I've never heard that from you," Maria joked.

Brittany agreed and after a round of goodbyes, both women hung up. "Are you feeling better now, B? Quinn asked as Brittany was putting her phone back into her purse.

Brittany nodded. She definitely was feeling a lot better about the events for tonight.

Rachel had suddenly appeared at Brittany's bedroom door. Quinn had kicked the shorter girl out of her room to be on look out for Santana, but also because she wanted one-on-one time with Brittany. "Santana has arrived, Brittany. However, I think she has been here for awhile. I was regretfully too consumed on the television show I was watching to notice the exact moment in which she pulled up. She also hasn't let her car yet, so that fact supports my theory of her being here longer than I originally thought." How she can say such a sentence in one breath, Brittany and Quinn will never figure out.

Brittany hugged both girls and whispered a quiet "thank you" into Quinn's ear before placing a quick kiss to her cheek.

The girls left Brittany's room and descended the stairs. They were surprised to see Santana waiting in the doorway. The black dress she finally decided on fit her curves in all the right places. It was almost like magic the way blue eyes instantly locked onto brown when they were close enough. Quinn took note that Brittany's smile brightened her face seeing Santana standing there. And Brittany all but ran into Santana's waiting arms.

"I missed you," Santana murmured into Brittany's neck.

"I missed you more," Brittany replied.

Quinn watched the scene unfold and stared longingly at the girls. She reached out and pulled Rachel into her. "It's like they haven't seen each other for months, not four hours," Rachel whispered to her girlfriend. Quinn chuckled before lacing her fingering with Rachel's.

"We're off, girls. Have a good night," Quinn said as she led her girlfriend out the door.

They of course did not receive an answer.

Neither Brittany nor Santana wanted to let go. Both girls had gotten themselves so worked up in the last four hours and just being able to hold each other again was enough to calm them both of the nerves they were feeling.

Seconds; minutes; hours. Who knows how much time passed? Reluctantly Santana began to pull out of the tight embrace. She took a moment to run her eyes up and down Brittany's body. "You look so beautiful," she eventually breathed out while continuing her appreciation of Brittany's body.

Brittany blushed under the wondering eyes of her girlfriend. It felt like they were going on their first date again.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Not possible."

Santana quickly leaned up to place a kiss to Brittany's lips. She held her arm out and instantly Brittany settled her body into Santana's embrace and wrapping her own arm around Santana's waist. "Your chariot awaits you, my dear."

When they reached the car, Santana reached out to pull the door open for Brittany and the blonde immediately felt her heart swoon at the gesture. Santana then closed the door and circled the front of her car to get in.

The date had barely even started and Brittany already felt ten times better about their relationship then she'd been feeling for the last few days. Of course Santana would be the perfect girlfriend, just like she always is. Brittany loved knowing that she and Santana didn't have to talk while they were in the car. She loved being able to hold Santana's right hand in her left, every few seconds caressing her thumb across tanned skin.

She was finally feeling relaxed…until she looked into her purse to check that she had the ring.

Oh shit.

Where was the ring?

Then she remembered. It's still on her night stand…waiting to be put in her purse.

She forgot the fucking ring.

Immediately Santana could tell the tension in the car changed. Brittany's grip on her hand changed and the blonde stopped the movements of her thumb. Santana quickly glanced over at her girlfriend.

Brittany was staring into her purse. Literally, she wasn't doing anything else. Just staring with a blank expression on her face.

"Everything alright, babe?" Santana asked. If Brittany heard Santana, she didn't acknowledge the question. Santana gently maneuvered her hand so she could squeeze Brittany's to get her attention. "Britt?"

"I'm so stupid," Brittany mumbled. Santana was about to tell her she definitely was not stupid, but her girlfriend's next mumbled statement stopped the words in her throat. "Quinn was right. I'm so fucking stupid."

What did Quinn say?

Brittany wasn't stupid. She just thought differently. Santana knew how much it hurt having their classmates berate Brittany because she wasn't the best student in all of her subjects. She knew how devastated Brittany had been when she came up to her halfway through their final year after a meeting with Figgins and a few worried teachers telling her that there was a high chance she wouldn't graduate.

Sure, the last eighth of their high school career had been tough on both girls, but Santana helped Brittany. She pushed her to stop skipping her classes (even if they were really boring. Who wants to hear about old dead guys writing really difficult novels?). She helped Brittany finally receive an A on a math exam.

The look of pure joy and happiness when Brittany ran over to Santana at their lockers on the last day of school announcing that she'd passed all her classes was a look Santana will probably never forget.

She'll also never forget the major public display of affection they gave almost the entire student body when Brittany pushed her girlfriend against the metal doors of Santana's locker at the final bell and kissed the hell out of her.

Brittany definitely was not stupid.

Yet anger was searing through Santana's body. Everyone and I mean everyone in Lima, Ohio knew not to call Brittany that word. Or else they'd have a very angry Santana to deal with. And now Quinn of all people? Oh hell no.

Santana pulled into her driveway and stopped the car. But neither girl made to exit.

Finally, Santana couldn't take all the possible ways to kill Quinn in her head anymore. "What did Quinn say to you?" Her tone was definitely angry and it made Brittany look at Santana for the first time in minutes.

"What?"

"Quinn. You just said she called you stupid." Brittany hadn't realized she'd said that out loud. "I'm so going to hurt her."

"It's nothing, San. She didn't mean it, the first two times she just implied it, I think. But the third made me mad at her…"

"Three times! She fucking called you stupid three times? Oh no. Bitch is going to die."

"Sanny…" Brittany grabbed the girls' still linked hands with her right and firmly squeezed Santana's hand. The contact was enough to calm Santana down, but only just a tiny bit. "It's okay. She totally didn't mean it. You love Quinn. That means you can't kill her."

"But you're not stupid, B…you're not."

Brittany reached out and guided Santana's face so they were looking into each other's eyes. The conversation now didn't need to be continued verbally. Santana could see in Brittany's eyes that she'd forgiven Quinn. She could see that she didn't want Santana to be mad anymore.

Just one look in the oceans Brittany called eyes was enough to fully calm Santana down. She sighed and leaned into Brittany's hand. After taking a deep breath she turned her head to the side so she could kiss pale skin.

"Te amo, Brittany. Mucho."

"Te amo también. Eres el amor de mi vida."

Santana had never heard Brittany speak Spanish like that. In fact she always thought her girlfriend didn't know any of the language since Mr. Schue was such a terrible teacher. She'd been helping her in high school all four years.

If she thought about it longer, she would have realized Brittany didn't actually need her help. She would have realized Brittany hadn't been learning it in school, but by spending time with the Lopez family. All the times the girls spent together as kids with Maria and Antonio speaking to Santana in Spanish. Every time Santana brought Brittany along to family get-togethers where more Spanish was spoken then English. Santana had always felt bad because Brittany didn't understand the language. She didn't know that slowly Brittany was actually learning it just by being in those situations.

However, now she could only focus on the words that left her mouth. Amazed and completely in awe at the blonde's statement.

Santana had been whispering that to Brittany almost every night for the past three years, long before the girls had confessed their love. She however didn't realize that instead of Brittany being asleep like Santana had originally thought she'd been, Brittany always stayed awake long enough to hear the almost broken Spanish phrase echo quietly in the silent room.

"You are the love of my life, Santana and I love that you want to protect me from feeling stupid all the time. But Quinn was just feeling upset today. I got over it. So please tell me you will too." Brittany pleaded. She loved Santana's protection, but she hated that she always felt the need to get so violent.

Santana sighed, but lightly nodded her head. "Will you tell me why you were so freaked out a few minutes ago?" she asked.

Brittany just shook her head. "I promise I'll tell you later, okay baby?" She was halfway into her pout when Santana let it go. Brittany was definitely thankful, but now she just had to figure out a way to get the ring…

The girls got out of the car. Of course Santana exited first and insisted on pulling open Brittany's door again. Brittany kissed Santana's outstretched hand before taking it and getting out of the car. She interlaced their fingers and in a comfortable silence they never felt with anyone else, they walked into the Lopez home.

Brittany noticed nothing seemed out of the ordinary when they entered. The dining room was still clear; the living room had all of its furniture still in the same place as always. She didn't know where they were going because Santana stopped them as soon as she closed the front door.

Santana pulled a black cloth out from her purse and Brittany's eye brows raised at the fabric. Santana smiled and simply said, "I have a surprise for you."

"Do you think I could use your bathroom real quick first? I kinda forgot because I was so anxious to see you…" Brittany's voice was the epitome of pure innocence so there was absolutely no way Santana could never say no to her. She was a sucker for Brittany; that was a sure thing.

Of course Brittany didn't actually have to use the bathroom. She took this time to send a quick text to Quinn, praying to whoever was listening that Quinn got the text in time and would be able to get it to her.

Keeping up with the charade, Brittany flushed the toilet then proceeded to wash her hands. She then went back down to meet her girlfriend.

"Ready, babe?" Santana asked, holding out the blindfold. Brittany nodded and turned around to let Santana tie the fabric around her eyes. Once Santana was sure Brittany couldn't see anything she wrapped her arm around her waist and began guiding Brittany out back.

If Santana wanted the destination to be a surprise she probably should have thought about the fact that Brittany's been in and out of this house since they were five. She definitely knew the house inside and out.

But it's a good thing Santana only wanted what she'd done to the backyard to be the surprise.

"Are you sure you can't see anything?" Santana asked as she led her and Brittany outside and slid the door shut.

Brittany nodded. "Don't worry, Sanny," she laughed, "I can't see anything."

"Good." Santana led Brittany down into the grass and towards the trampoline. Brittany could feel her nerves of excitement building in her body with each step they took. She reveled in the calming touch of Santana's skin on hers. She really tried not to think about forgetting the ring and she definitely had to hope and pray that Quinn would be able to get it and bring it to her.

Santana was definitely feeling the nerves the closer they got to their destination. She really wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect.

Santana stopped walking and Brittany followed. Brittany knew instantly when Santana leaned her toned body against Brittany's. She felt Santana playfully tickle her fingers up her exposed arms and her body shook with subconscious laughter. Santana moved Brittany's hair to the side and delicately laid a light kiss onto pale skin.

Brittany shuddered as Santana trailed her kisses up until she was nibbling at her ear. "Are you ready?" Santana's tone was as husky as ever and Brittany's body definitely reacted to it. She nodded and closed her eyes as she waited to be able to see again.

Santana untied the black fabric and Brittany opened her eyes when she felt the material drift from her face.

She was definitely speechless at the sight in front of her.

The trampoline was lit up by a roll of Christmas lights strung around the top. Flower pedals littered the springy mat. Santana's ipod and stereo sat on the far side of the trampoline. A comforter lay sprawled out in the middle and a tray of something with a metal lid was on top of the comforter.

Brittany's mouth dropped open in surprise and excitement at the duck pattern on the comforter.

She was speechless.

"You did this for me?" Santana nodded. "It's…perfect. You're always so perfect…"

"I'm far from perfect, Britt. I just love you and I know what you like."

"Does that mean you made my favorite food!"

"Go look, B." Santana was smiling and Brittany was rushing to remove her shoes so she could climb onto the trampoline. "Be careful though, so you don't knock anything over." Brittany waved her off then proceeded to enter through the mesh net with Santana following directly behind.

Brittany clumsily, albeit as carefully as she could, crawled onto the comforter and sat on one side of the tray in the middle. By the time Santana sat down on the other side Brittany had the lid off and was just staring at the tray below.

"What are you waiting for, Britt? Eat!"

Brittany leaned across the tray and grabbed Santana's face. "I was waiting for you." And then she kissed the hell out of her. "I love you." One more peck and Brittany pulled up one of the small tacos that Santana had prepared and shoved it into her mouth.

Santana watched and smiled at Brittany's behavior. Who knew that the easiest chicken tacos were what Brittany loved the most from Santana's cooking.

"Mmmm. So good!" Brittany said with her mouth full.

"I'm glad you like it!"

"Like it? No I love it. These are the best yet!" Brittany corrected. "Come on, Sanny! Eat before I eat it all."

Santana shook her head and picked up her first taco.

Dinner was spent with both girls talking about what they were going to do in Europe for the two weeks that they were there. Brittany's parents had already made plans for the first week of random touristy things to do while the second week was free for the girls. Of course, Karen made Brittany promise not to exclude her sister the entire week. But Santana let her know that she would be okay with having her there.

The time they spent eating, Brittany spent worrying.

The calm feeling she'd had in the car completely dissipated when she knew she didn't have the ring. She was worried that Quinn wouldn't get the text. She was worried Santana would say no. She was trying to enjoy the dinner with the liglht small talk they were making but her worries were beginning to take over.

Santana could sense the difference in Brittany. The Latina could tell her girlfriend was getting lost in her thoughts so she decided to fix that. However before she could do anything, Brittany's phone started going off.

Brittany scrambled to reach her phone hoping it was Quinn. "I'm so sorry, San." But the time she got to her purse, which she left on the ground, her phone had already stopped ringing.

1 missed call: Quinn

"Who was it, babe?"

Thankfully Brittany was able to quickly think before replying, "my mom. I need to call her back, something could be wrong."

"It's okay, honey. Go ahead, I'll just go take the tray inside while you talk to her." Santana moved to pack up all of the things on the tray, but Brittany stopped her.

"I'll take it in, don't worry," she said as she was putting the phone up to her ear.

"You don't have to, babe. This is your night."

As the phone was ringing, Brittany just waved off Santana's comment. She needed an excuse to get back into the house anyway. Quinn picked up the phone with an exasperated, "where are you?"

"Hey mom, is everything alright? Why'd you call?" Brittany gestured to the tray and Santana just looked at her for a second before nodding her head. Brittany mouthed 'I love you," before pulling the tray over to her.

"Oh Santana's there? I'm in her driveway, I got the ring. You so owe me, B."

Brittany was halfway to the house when Santana heard her say, "no, mom! I don't know where my passport is!" Santana shook her head with a smile on her face and began setting up her ipod for when Brittany returned.

She was in the house with the door closed and she all but ran to the kitchen to put the tray of empty dishes on the table before running out the front door. Quinn and Rachel were sitting on the roof of the car and Brittany pulled Quinn off so she could hug her. "Thank you so much! I'll do whatever you want! I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget the ring!"

"You aren't stupid, B, you were just nervous. That's all."

"Still…you're the best." Brittany hugged Quinn once more before she hugged Rachel too.

"Good luck, Brittany," Rachel said. "She is going to love it."

"I hope so," Brittany replied with her head down.

"I know so," Quinn encouraged. "Now go, before she thinks you've left her!"

Brittany's eyes widened. "Ah, you're right! I love you, thank you for bringing it. Bye!" Brittany was halfway in the house by the time she reached her last word. She rushed through the house again and out the back door. She hadn't really thought about where she would put the box but couldn't dwell too long since she was halfway down the yard again. She held the velvet box behind her phone and prayed Santana wouldn't notice it.

Santana was still playing with her ipod when Brittany returned. Brittany had just bent down to put her phone (and the box she had no clue about) in her purse before climbing back onto the trampoline.

"I'm sorry about that, my mom is crazy. What are you doing?"

"It's alright, Britt, and I'm just trying to find a song." Santana smiled as she found the song she'd been thinking about. "Ms. Pierce, may I have this dance?" Santana stood up on the springy mat and held out her hand for Brittany to take. Brittany eyed the mat, not really trusting the bounciness of it to properly dance with Santana, but grabbed Santana's hand and stood up anyway.

A soft melody was playing from the stereo. A pretty piano melody, Brittany noted. It was beautiful and the she and Santana were slowly swaying. "The world is changing. And time is spinning fast," Santana's husky voice filled the air. Her mouth was right at Brittany's ear and her voice was the only thing she could hear. "It's so amazing how you came into my life. I know it seems all hope is gone. I know you feel you can't be strong. And once again the story ends with you and I."

Brittany could hear the emotion flowing through the lyrics Santana was singing. Her heart leapt at the words being sung so delicately in her ear.

"And anytime you feel like you just can't go on. Just hold on to my love. And you'll never be alone." The words were hitting deeper than Brittany had originally expected them to. She figured this was just a random song that Santana had picked, just wanting to slowly dance. She couldn't have been more wrong and she felt bad for thinking so. "Hold on. We can make it through the fire. And my love. I'm forever by your side."

Brittany wanted to stay here forever. Just in Santana's arms. She knew nothing would ever feel as good as Santana's skin against hers. Nothing could make her skin tingle like Santana's warm breath against her ear or her kisses against her neck.

If she didn't know before, Brittany was definitely sure that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Santana.

Neither girl realized they'd stopped dancing to the music. Neither girl paid attention to the changing of the songs.

Slow song after slow song passed and Brittany stayed wrapped up in Santana's embrace. She tightened her grip around Santana's waist and sighed when she felt her girlfriend tangle her fingers in the hair at the base of her neck.

The familiar piano beginning of Songbird started playing and Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany started moving her body again. Santana squeezed harder when she heard Brittany's voice echo in her ear. "For you, there'll be no more crying, for you, the sun will be shining, and I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right." Brittany's voice wasn't as strong as Santana's, but it still brought tears to her eyes.

"To you, I'll give the world. To you, I'll never be cold. 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right. And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before."

She'd obviously heard Brittany sing before, but she never really got many singing solos in glee. While Santana was more confident in singing Brittany was always most comfortable while dancing. Whenever she did have a solo part, the songs tended to be more upbeat. Not like Songbird; a song that held a tremendous amount of emotion.

But Santana didn't care. She loved the sound of Brittany's voice. She loved the way she couldn't hit every note, but still tried her best and sang with as much confidence as she could. Santana felt herself fall even more in love.

Santana lifted her head off of Brittany's shoulder to stare up into the blue eyes she was craving. She unwrapped one of the arms that she had around Brittany's neck and brought her hand to cup Brittany's cheek. She pulled down and brought Brittany's lips to her own and mumbled, "I love you," before pressing further into Brittany.

Brittany kept them moving, slowly swaying and spinning to the forgotten music. She pulled away from the kiss and Santana's body. Santana could see a flash of emotion play across Brittany's face, and if she knew any better she would say it was nerves.

Brittany's voice was just above a whisper, but Santana heard it as clearly as someone yelling across an empty room.

"Marry me."

She'd stopped thinking through Songbird and the words just came out of her mouth. It wasn't exactly how Brittany was planning on asking, but she couldn't actually do anything about it now. It was out there, and now she was just waiting for Santana to answer.

Speaking of Santana; the Latina was pretty sure she stopped breathing. She couldn't have heard Brittany right. Did she seriously just ask her to marry her? Actually it wasn't a question, it was more like half command half request. She watched as Brittany's face started to fall, obviously fearing Santana's silence.

"D-did you…are you ser-…what?" Santana choked out.

"N-never mind. Just forget I said anything. I don't know what I was thinking."

Santana hadn't said yes…

"No!" Brittany started to pull away, trying to hide the obvious sadness written on her face. But Santana stopped her. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's body again and held the girl against her.

"Just let me go, Santana. I feel stupid enough as it is." Brittany struggled against Santana's grip as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. "Quinn was right all along, I shouldn't have asked you."

Santana's heart broke hearing Brittany talk the way she was.

"Ask me again."

Brittany's head snapped up, her expression definitely surprised. "What?"

Santana cupped Brittany's face and forced her girlfriend to look at her. "Ask me again," she repeated. Brittany pulled back again and Santana wanted to keep her strong grip, but one look in Brittany's eyes told her to let go.

Her heart dropped for a second when Brittany jumped off the trampoline. Her mind was going in overdrive. Was Brittany just going to leave after she asked her to marry her?

Brittany stood up from where she'd been bent down at her purse and Santana's mind felt at ease again when Brittany climbed back on, a black velvet box in her hand. "Britt…"

The blonde reached her girlfriend and in one swift motion she had the box open and presenting the ring to her. "Please, say you'll marry me one day, Santana. Be my wife?" Santana was absolutely in awe at the ring. It was everything she'd ever hoped for. Everything she never thought she'd get until Brittany came along. Sure she always thought she'd be the one to ask Brittany, but she liked this better.

She definitely liked being asked.

"I…I love you, Brittany. Of course I'll marry you." Her voice wasn't as strong as she'd hoped it would be. Santana pulled Brittany into a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "of course. How could you ever think I'd say no?"

"We're so young…Finn and Rachel…"

"I've loved you since the first time your lips touched mine. Eres el amor de mi vida," her voice was getting stronger. "Our love will never compare to them. We were meant to be together, Brittany." Santana brought their lips together for a quick kiss.

"Your mom wants us to get together with your parents and mine." Santana looked up questioningly and Brittany continued. "I think she wants to make sure this is what we really want, even though I think we all know we aren't actually going to be married for a few years." Santana didn't reply, but her smile widened as Brittany kept talking. "What?"

"You asked my mom for permission?"

Brittany blushed and added, "your dad too."

"I love you. So fucking much."

Hours later the girls were curled up on Santana's bed. Their naked bodies were clinging together and Santana had Brittany wrapped up in her arms again. To keep up with her newest hobby, Brittany was tracing her pointer finger across the skin of Santana's arm.

Mentally Santana thought to herself every pattern Brittany drew against her skin. They varied from pictures of a sun, to a cat (probably Lord Tubbington), to phrases like 'I love you so much' and 'Santana Lopez-Pierce.'

She'd been thinking about Brittany's odd behavior in the car earlier that evening. And then she put together the pieces. Quinn calling Brittany stupid. Brittany saying she should have listened to Quinn. Brittany's nerves.

Santana should have known it was more than just nerves for their two year.

"You forgot the ring, didn't you?"

Abruptly, Brittany stopped drawing on Santana's skin. She pushed her body up and stared into the only place she could ever truly get lost in. Santana's eyes were playful and Brittany jokingly frowned and dug her face into Santana's neck. "Aww, Britty, you are so cute."

"You don't think I'm stupid for forgetting it?" Brittany asked, lips tickling against caramel skin.

"Never, babe. You're the smartest person I know," Santana answered with a lightness in her tone. "Look at me," she then requested. Brittany lifted her head and as soon as she did her lips were being crushed onto Santana's.

\\\

The next day, Brittany and Santana were sitting down to lunch with their parents. They were at a small diner, anxiously waiting for their food…or at least Brittany and Santana were. Maria and Karen were looking pretty smug, while their husbands were talking about sports. What's new?

"So, girls. I hear we have some big news?" Maria started.

Santana coughed on her drink and Brittany lovingly rubbed her back to calm her girlfriend down. "Y-yeah, I guess so," she stuttered out.

Chris Pierce looked up at the girls and it seemed like he was the only one who didn't actually know what was going on. He tilted his head up in question at his daughter.

Brittany and Santana had purposely decided on sitting on the opposite sides of each other that they used to. So today instead of sitting so they could hold hands while they ate, Brittany placed her right on top of Santana's left and they rested their connected hands on the table. Santana's ring was clearly visible to the table.

Maria squealed and Antonio shook his head at his wife's excitement. "Let me see!"

Santana turned to look at Brittany and smiled before Brittany let go of Santana's hand. The Latina lifted her hand up and Karen and Maria were instantly drawn to the piece of silver on her hand.

"Good job, Britt. It's perfect!" Brittany looked down to hide the blush creeping up her face, while mumbling a 'thanks.' "Okay, they main reason we're here is to talk about this. What are your plans, girls?" Maria asked.

Brittany started, "Well, right now, this is just the promise to stay together. A promise that we'll marry each other, obviously, but not now. We both want to wait until we at least finish school."

"Or until we are settled into our lives," Santana interrupted. "I know we want to wait at least two years."

"It sounds like you've really talked about this before," Antonio said.

"We really have."

\

Brittany was frantically searching everywhere in her room. Where was it? She knew she'd left it next to her bed. She always kept it there. "Mom! Where's my copy of Peter Pan?" she called out after opening her door.

"I don't know, Brittany? Where did you last have it?" she heard her mother call back.

She was upset. She always took this book with her on trips, especially when they were flying. It made her feel like she was actually flying along with the kids in the story. Maybe Santana's seen it. She grabbed her phone off her bedside table and called her girlfriend – no fiancée, she mentally corrected with a smile on her face.

"Hey, baby, what's up?" Santana answered.

"I can't find my book, San! This is a disaster! Please tell me you know where it is," Brittany pleaded.

"Which book?"

"Saaaan! You know I only take one book on vacations!"

"Britt, I have no idea. I'm sorry, baby. Where did you see it?"

"I don't know! I thought I put it in the drawer of my bedside table..." Brittany answered, trying to think of the last time she saw it.

"I'm sure it'll show up, baby, don't worry. Want me to come over and help you look for it?" Santana suggested.

"No…the minute you set foot in this room, I'll just throw your clothes off anyway." Brittany grinned at Santana's audible moan. "You like that, babe?" Santana felt her eyes roll back into her head at the sudden tonal change of Brittany's voice.

Brittany sat down at the head of her bed, hand already starting to play across her covered crotch. "God, Britt," Santana groaned. "I'm supposed to be packing!"

"You're always packing, baby," Brittany purred. She reveled at Santana's next moan. "Get yourself hard. Mm, I want you so bad, Sanny."

"Britt," Santana whined.

"Imagine me licking up your soft member, why aren't you hard for me yet? I'm so wet for you."

"Nnnngh." Any trepidations Santana had flew out the window. She could feel her dick getting hard just thinking about the musky wetness of her girlfriend. "Fuck, keep going, Britt. How wet are you?"

"I'm drenched, baby. I'm so ready to be filled by you." Brittany's handed wandered into her shorts. She was lazily rubbing circles around her clit as she heard the rustling on Santana's end of the line. "How hard are you, baby?"

A second later, Brittany felt a vibration in her ear. She pulled down her phone and sure enough Santana had sent a picture message. Brittany felt herself gush as she took in Santana's fully erect dick, with one tanned hand tightly gripped around it.

"I miss your dick, baby. I want you inside me. I want to feel you stretching my so far."

Santana was quickly pumping her hand up and down, eager to feel her release. "You feel so good, baby. So fucking tight. Are you fucking yourself, Britt? Two fingers, babe, just two." Brittany hurriedly followed Santana's command and thrust two of her fingers inside her wet heat. She moaned out and fervently began pounding into herself.

"H-how close are you, San? I love your hot cum filling me up, leaking out of me. I'm so close."

"So close, Britt. I miss your pussy. Your walls clamping down, milking my cum out of me. Th-three fingers, amor," Santana gasped out. Brittany thrust a third finger in an her orgasm raked unexpectedly through her body. She tried to keep as quiet as she could, but her moan was still enough to send Santana tumbling over the edge a second later.

Both girls were panting into their phones. They were definitely spent from the force of their orgasms.

"Baby," Santana whined, "I was supposed to be packing everything so we can leave early tomorrow morning!"

"Sorry, San, you just get me so hot!"

Santana forced a laugh, she could already feel herself reacting to the way Brittany purred the end of her sentence. "I have to go, before you distract me anymore! I love you, sweetie. I'll be over in a few hours. Let me know if you find your book?"

"Okay, Sanny. I love you too."

They hung up and Brittany closed her eyes, feeling tired. She knew she had to start packing soon too.

Santana on the other hand quickly fixed her shorts and walked over to her desk. She pulled Brittany's book out of her drawer and put it in her carry-on bag, under the extra set of clothes her mother was forcing her to put in the bag ("Just in case, Santana. You never know if your bag will get lost or not."). Yeah like one extra set of clothes will do anything.

\\\

"San, I'm late…" The girls were sitting in JFK Airport, waiting for their connecting flight to AMS, the airport in Amsterdam. Santana was reading a book while Brittany had been staring out the window watching planes take off and land.

Something had been bothering Brittany ever since the Pierce family and Santana had left for Dayton International Airport earlier that morning. It was something that seemed really important, nagging at her from the back of her head. But Brittany couldn't figure it out.

As they were sitting, waiting for their next flight, the thought finally struck Brittany. What with all the drama from the past week, Brittany hadn't realized she didn't get her period. She was supposed to have had it the week leading up to when they left, including the day they were travelling. This definitely was not good.

"What are you talking about, babe? Our plane isn't coming for another hour," Santana replied without dropping her book.

"No San. I'm late. You know, my period? I was supposed to have it this past week."

Santana's book dropped from her hands as the information registered in her head.

This couldn't be. She wasn't able to…maybe with everything that had been happening; Brittany was just over-stressed. Yeah that had to be it.

Santana opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She swallowed then tried again. "Uhh…wha…huh?" Smooth.

"I can't believe this. Oh my god, I thought you couldn't get me pregnant?" Brittany hissed.

Santana thought so too…and suddenly the ring that lay on her finger felt a thousand pounds heavier.

"This has to be a mistake. I c-can't. They told me I couldn't"

"Well maybe they were wrong, because you know I haven't been late since I first got it in sixth grade."

"It's definitely not mine."

"What are you suggesting then?"

Santana didn't answer. She didn't have to. With her silence, Brittany's mouth dropped open. "You aren't suggesting what I think you are." More silence. "You are!" Brittany screeched.

At Brittany's raised voice Karen and Chris Pierce looked over at the two teenagers. "What is going on, you two? People are starting to stare," Karen hissed.

"Nothing." Brittany's tone was short and held a tinge of anger. Brittany stood up and pulled Santana with her. She honestly didn't know where they were going and only just acknowledged her mother's warning of not straying too far.

JKF was huge. Like massive and Brittany was looking around for a place that they could have this conversation in private around the hundreds of bustling people. Thankfully, just two terminals down from their terminal was void of any waiting passengers.

"Sit." Brittany motioned to the empty chair and she sat down next to her girlfriend after Santana complied. "If I am…pregnant," Brittany started, hesitating on the last word, "you need to take ownership, Santana. Because like it or not, this child is yours." Santana sat, head down, thoughts running through her head. She was subconsciously spinning the ring on her finger, already making it a nervous habit. "I can't even believe you'd even think that I'd sleep with someone else!" Brittany huffed.

Santana was quiet. A first in a long time. Mostly she was just really shocked. She kind of had a right to be.

"There's no other reason, Brittany! I can't get you fucking pregnant!"

"So you automatically think I've slept with someone else? Oh you are so fucking wrong."

"Really? Am I? You and Artie were getting closer before we graduated."

"Don't even go there. I love you! I would never cheat on you!"

"I told you. I fucking told you!" Santana yelled. "If you ever cheated on me then we'd be so fucking over."

"I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU!" If Santana had been yelling, the volume of Brittany's voice made Santana sound normal. Passengers all around the terminal stopped what they were doing in order to stare at the fighting couple.

Brittany and Santana were paralyzed in shock, neither girl realizing how loud they'd actually gotten. Karen was hurrying over to the girls with a look of displeasure painted on her face. "What is going on?" she hissed.

Brittany ignored her mother and slid off her chair. She kneeled down in front of Santana. "Baby, I would never, ever cheat on you. Never." Karen took that as her cue to leave again.

"B-but, I saw the way you and Quinn were when we were together…" Santana mumbled. Brittany laughed and Santana just glared at her.

"San, you do realize that you're accusing me of cheating, with a girl, then getting pregnant right?"

Santana looked down trying to hide the smile on her face. That was pretty ridiculous.

"I asked you to marry me. Doesn't that mean anything?" Santana slowly nodded. "Now are you positively sure that the doctor said you were infertile?"

Santana and Brittany haven't completely unprotected. Brittany had been on birth control since freshman year when her menstrual cycles were becoming increasingly heavy. And sure maybe they have stopped using condoms after her results came up that she was infertile. But thinking back, she doesn't remember the doctor actually saying she was.

"Ms. Lopez, there is a very high chance that you may not be able to reproduce with anyone."

A very high chance.

You may not be able to.

Well shit.

\\\

A/N: Okay I know terrible ending but I wanted to get this out before I leave for the weekend! Thoughts? Comments? Opinions? It was terrible I know, I'll go back and edit later. Don't kill me. At least it's an update….

Now I'm done writing until probably Thursday, so I hope this has held you over!

Songs:

You'll Never Be Alone - Anastacia

Songbird - Fleetwood Mac


	8. You Are My Forever

\\\

"Ms. Lopez, there is a very high chance that you may not be able to reproduce with anyone."

A very high chance.

You may not be able to.

Well shit.

\\\

"Babe?"

After the realization hit Santana like a fifty ton eighteen wheeler, she shut down. She didn't acknowledge the fact that she basically heard the doctor say what she wanted to hear. She just dropped her head and dug the heels of her hands into her eyes.

Brittany was still knelt in front of her girlfriend – no fiancée, she corrected in her head – waiting for her to answer her question. And right now, the situation didn't look too pleasing with the way Santana had just allowed her head to fall into her hands.

Sighing, Brittany stood up and slid into the seat next to Santana. She pulled at Santana's arms, wanting to lock their eyes together. Maybe if she could look into Santana's eyes, she could see what she was thinking, because Brittany was definitely not getting very far otherwise.

Santana allowed Brittany to pull her hands away from her face, but she kept her head down facing her knees. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands balled into fists when Brittany tried to interlace their fingers.

"San, say something. Can I get pregnant or not?" Brittany huffed.

The silence Brittany received from Santana was answer enough. She shot up from her seat again. Right now, she just needed to get away from Santana. This wasn't how their lives were supposed to go!

Santana wasn't supposed to be able reproduce.

Brittany wasn't supposed to be able give Santana a biological child.

They have school, a wedding, their entire lives! And now this is just going to ruin everything both of them had ever planned.

Quickly, Santana reached out and grabbed Brittany's hand before she was able to get too far away. She stood up and attempted to pull Brittany into her body, but the blonde only resisted. Being close to Santana wasn't what she needed, despite the calm feeling that overtook her body every time they embraced.

Santana pulled harder on Brittany's arm and this time Brittany allowed herself to crumble into Santana's strong hold.

"I'm sorry," Santana whispered into Brittany's neck. "I'm so sorry, Britt."

What felt like hours of Santana holding Brittany repeating her apology again and again only lasted a few short moments. The teens had fallen back down on to the uncomfortable plastic seats with Santana's arms tightly wrapped around Brittany's neck. Brittany had her head burrowed in Santana's chest.

Brittany pulled back and Santana reluctantly let her arms fall to Brittany's hand so they could at least keep some form of contact.

"This is going to be hard, but, if I am…pregnant, then I want us to be together," Brittany hesitantly started.

"There is no way I'd ever leave you pregnant with my child, Brittany. I can't do that to you because I love you too much to ever hurt you like that. You have to know that!"

"I do! I do, honey, I know that."

Santana let out a relieved sigh. She'd honestly thought for a second that Brittany didn't know her as well as she originally thought she did. The firm conviction of her voice told her that Brittany really thought that she'd leave. Santana panicked. She could never.

Not now.

Not ever.

Not when she just found out that she could potentially actually have a child now. Despite the predicament that the girls, who were rapidly turning into adults, found themselves in, Santana was actually quite happy.

She would even have a smile on her face if it wasn't for Brittany's deep frown.

Brittany could see the smile in Santana's eyes though. And she didn't need to ask why. She just knew.

The emphasis on 'my child' was evidence enough, even though she would have known anyway.

"I think we should get married earlier."

"San, what about school?" Brittany was hesitant. She didn't want to derail Santana even more than she already felt like she was doing.

"We'll make it work!" Santana was definitely confident about everything now instead of letting everything seem wrong. The thought that she could finally have children with the love of her life actually made everything better. Though, she realized she had basically screwed Brittany over with this. She had contrasting emotions swirling around in her head, but her happiness was quickly overshadowing everything else. "We probably need to break it to our parents somehow. They might kill us, but I think they'll be supportive. And we might have to stay in Lima for a year too."

"No," Brittany refused. "I cannot let you ruin your dreams because of me, Santana. Even if I am pregnant," she left out her real apprehensions of believing she wasn't for Santana's sake, "we're still going to New York. I'll put off school for a year or something. But you're going to fulfill your dream."

"I don't care about anything but you, Britt."

"I know, Sanny. You being happy is all that matters to me," she said. "I know you'll be happy with me in New York, studying music, and chasing a career that will-" Brittany abruptly stopped talking.

Santana cocked her head to the side at the random end of Brittany's sentence. "What's wrong?" she asked, her tone the most hesitant it has been since they started talking again today.

The sudden sensation of what Brittany had originally connected to becoming wet took over her body. She didn't understand the context, but Santana was here and they were sort of kind of happy at the moment, so she thought nothing of it.

But it happened again. And this time something didn't feel right.

Something was off.

Santana could practically see the gears churning in Brittany's head. The blonde had yet to answer her and Santana was curious to know why.

Had Brittany finally realized that she didn't want Santana?

A second later Brittany shot up out of her seat and practically ran to the bathroom.

Santana was confused. Definitely confused. But she calmly stood up again and followed Brittany's path to the bathroom.

Upon entering one of the cleanest public bathrooms she'd probably ever seen, Santana noticed Brittany wasn't balled up crying in a corner, for which she let out a sigh of relief. She immediately regretted it when she heard a broken sob echo in the large white room. The Latina quickly located the locked stall of her girlfriend.

"Britt? Baby, please, tell me what's wrong."

Brittany let out a string of unintelligible words that Santana had a hard time making out. She narrowed it down though. Brittany had either said "I just saw a grid," or "I just got my period."

Okay so she probably heard the second one, but she didn't want to believe it. Not yet.

"C-can you repeat that?"

Brittany exhaled a shaky breath before saying, "I just got my period."

Santana fell to the floor.

As quickly as she thought her life was becoming something again, her world came tumbling down.

The girls stayed quiet for a moment, letting what happened sink in. Why did this have to happen? Yes it was too early for this, but why? Why when Santana was finally feeling some semblance of happiness again after a shit two weeks did her world have to come crashing down?

When Santana was once ecstatic about the possibility of having children with Brittany, she now only felt a stinging in her chest that she never realized was there. She hadn't even given too much thought into having children, not after the scare with Quinn. Now that's all she could think about.

That and the fact that she'd never be able to give her own contribution to their children.

If there was ever a reason for Brittany to leave her, it would be now. It would be because Santana couldn't satisfy a dream she's known for a while that Brittany has. They'd never brought it up, but like everything about her blonde girlfriend, Santana just knew.

"San?" Brittany called out, breaking their silence.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go get-?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

Santana quickly left the bathroom. She was pretty sure she had tear streaks down her face but she didn't care. She felt numb.

She found Brittany's carry-on bag and opened it to make sure everything that Brittany needed was in there. Because seriously, what girl isn't always prepared? And even though Brittany forgot that she was supposed to have already had her period, it's a habit because these things happen. Maybe Alexis would get hers. Who knows?

Karen, Chris, and Alexis watched with confused eyes as Santana appeared in their terminal with blank expression on her face. Karen's maternal feelings started growing seeing the tear stained face of her almost daughter. She resisted the urge to get up and hug Santana, but Alexis beat her to it anyway. Santana shrugged the youngest Pierce off and proceed back to the bathroom with Brittany's bag.

Alexis locked eyes with her mother. Karen sighed and followed after Santana.

Brittany on the other hand was just crying. The pain of figuring out that she was going to ruin her life was gone. Because as long as she has Santana in her life and they are both happy, nothing would ruin anything. The elation she heard in Santana's voice reminded her of that.

It wasn't only Santana's world that crashed down at the news. Hers did too. She knew it was too good to be true, but that didn't stop her from fantasizing about different scenarios. She could already picture their perfect, albeit young family. The thought once brought a small internal smile.

But now, now all her anger was for nothing.

All of her happiness was for nothing.

She didn't realize how much she actually wanted this baby until it was ripped away from her. Now she was back to square one.

Maybe she and Santana couldn't have a baby after all.

Brittany let out another sob at the thought.

"Britt, I'm back…"

"J-just," Brittany wiped at her face, hoping that would mask the tears in her voice. She realized afterwards that Santana couldn't see her though and that she'd be able to hear it anyway. "Just slide it under." A second later, her carry-on bag slid under the door of the stall. "Thanks."

"I'll be waiting outside…" Santana didn't wait for an answer before leaving the bathroom.

Brittany quickly made work of what she needed to do while Santana sat outside. The quicker she got it over with, the better, she figured.

Before exiting the bathroom, she regretfully tossed her ruined panties into the trash bin. Those were one of her favorite pairs.

The first thing Brittany noticed when she exited was her mother hugging Santana as they sat on the floor. She could see her girlfriend shaking. Karen looked up at her daughter and raised an eyebrow in question.

Brittany felt relief knowing Santana hadn't told her mother about the scare. Dread over took the feeling rapidly though at the look on her mother's face. There was no question that they had to tell her. Maybe they could get away with not telling her father, but after this? Yeah, Karen Pierce would find out one way or another.

Brittany shook her head though, and thankfully her mother accepted that for now.

"Flight 262 to Amsterdam is now boarding."

Their flight announcement rang out and Karen helped Santana stand up. Like two magnets, Brittany and Santana gravitated towards each other. Brittany's bag was slung over her right shoulder and she wrapped her left arm around Santana's waist.

Santana wiped at her face to rid the tear streaks on her face. She avoided the worried glance of Brittany's father and sister before sitting down where her own bag was. Brittany plopped down next to her and let her head rest on her girlfriend's shoulder. Santana instinctively dropped her head down onto Brittany's and their hands met between them.

Nothing changed…kind of.

Their section of seats was called before they could get too comfortable and getting onto the plane was really annoying because of the long ass line, but neither girl let go of the other. They just needed the contact when before that was the last thing on their minds.

Turns out they had the two seats next to the window and three in the middle row. The original plan was for Karen and Chris to sit at the window while the girls sat in the middle, but given the circumstances, it was unsaid that there would be a change in seating.

Chris, leading the pack, put his bag in the top compartment first then slid through the middle seats into his. Everyone following suit until they were all settled.

Brittany had reluctantly let go of Santana at the ticket check but they kept close to each other. They had at least eight hours of cuddling for the duration of the ride to look forward to after all.

An hour into their flight, Brittany started to get restless. She hated that she never found her book. Santana could see that Brittany was itching to do something, so she reached under the seats to grab her carry-on.

Brittany wasn't paying too much attention to Santana as she was too preoccupied by the screen in front of her.

Santana dug under everything in her bag until she felt what she was looking for. With a smile that felt almost foreign on her face, she pulled out the book and subtly placed it on Brittany's lap.

Brittany gasped when she looked down at the sudden pressure that she felt. "My book! San, where was it?" Santana grinned at the excitement in Brittany's voice.

She shrugged and pulled her own book out to read.

"Hey," Santana placed her book on the tray table in front of her and looked to Brittany again before being pulled into a kiss. "Thank you." Santana smiled and just pecked Brittany's lips in response. The smile on Brittany's face faltered and she inaudibly sighed before speaking again. "I think we…we need to talk about everything. We need to get it out before this trip is ruined even more than it is now."

Santana nodded, knowing Brittany was right.

"I'm happy that you're not…pregnant," Santana whispered the last word, fearing the wrong person would hear. "But you know, I can't be happy at the same time."

"I know, San…"

"You don't, though! I just want to live with you, marry you, watch our kids grow as we grow old together! But I can't have kids with you, Britt. I mean, I thought for a second that I could have misunderstood the doctor and maybe I did. But…" Santana couldn't continue talking as her next words got caught in her throat.

"I'm sad too, San. I want little Sanny and Britty replicas running around bugging our parents, giving us trouble as teenagers, and everything else." Brittany grabbed ahold of Santana's face and pecked her lips. "I'm sad that I might not be able to have that with you.

"Me and you, we're so different, San, you know? We don't meet normal society standards."

"Normal is relative."

"There's no one named Normal in my family or yours…"

"No, Britt, that's not," Santana didn't really know how to explain what she wanted to say. "…never mind. What were you going to say?"

Brittany thought for a moment before remembering where her train of thought had been headed. "We're eighteen and we've already found our soul mate. A lot of people out there can't even find the person they actually love enough to be with forever," Brittany pointed out. "I stopped being angry at you, at the possibly that I could have been pregnant-"

"You thought you were pregnant?" Alexis whisper yelled from across the aisle. She was leaning over the arm rest of her seat and staring at Brittany and Santana in rapt attention. It didn't help that Brittany hadn't been talking as quietly as she could have been, but she's never been one to use the typical inside voice.

"Shut it, pipsqueak. Don't tell anyone." Lately it had become too uncharacteristic for Santana to enter bitch mode. Spending all of her free time with Brittany did that. But her emotions levels were at a level only Brittany could bring out. Unfortunately for everyone else, they couldn't stop her bitchy attitude. She swatted at the youngest Pierce until she sat down again, letting out a huff of air. Alexis mumbled something under her breath but Santana chose not to hear.

"God, I just want to talk to you without getting interrupted," Santana quietly exclaimed.

"I know, baby." Brittany rose her hands to hang onto Santana's face. She pressed their foreheads together and rubbed their noses against each other.

Someone cleared their throat behind Santana and the Latina audibly, as well as visibly, groaned. Santana kept her forehead against Brittany's but closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath before letting it out again. She pulled back and with a fake smile on her face she turned to whomever was trying to get their attention.

"What?"

Turns out it was only the flight attendant asking to refill their drinks. Santana refused to get anything, but Brittany got her a glass of water anyway and a coke for herself. The flight attendant was wheeling her cart up the aisle again and Santana brought the cup to her lips. Brittany smiled to herself as she took a drink out of her own cup.

Brittany easily jumped right back into their conversation, this time more aware of the volume of her voice. "This isn't only hurting you, San. I've always wanted children, but I never realized how much I wanted children with you until now. And, after this, there's a good chance we can't isn't there?"

Santana nodded.

"I want you to get the test done again," Brittany demanded softly. "Get it again and actually listen to what the doctor says instead of blocking her out by hearing what you want to hear."

Santana didn't really know what else to do but nod again her affirmation to Brittany's request. She could feel her emotions rapidly changing and Brittany could see it in her eyes. Brittany caressed a tanned cheek trying to put a stop to Santana's onslaught of emotion. Last thing she wanted was to cry, again, in an extremely public place.

In a broken whisper, Santana feebly choked out, "don't leave me."

"Never, Sanny. You're my forever. Whether we can have a child together or not, you'll always be my forever. You should know that by now."

"I-I know, but you want kids so much. And I probably can't give you that. I can give you everything else but the thing you really want."

"I only want you."

"What if I'm not enough?"

"You are more than enough. You're perfect." Brittany lowered her voice even more than it was before. "I could never leave you for anyone else, do you know why?"

Santana shook her head.

"Because, a woman would be lacking your sexy dick and a man would be too rough and masculine," Brittany explained. Santana looked into her girlfriend's eyes and saw the sincerity. Long ago she promised the girl in front of her the truth in everything she said. And Brittany returned that promise. Despite the minor things that they've dealt with as they've been growing up, they've more or less kept that promise. "You're so a woman to me, but the way you can pick me up and throw me onto a bed before ravishing me so well is thanks to those extra hormones pumping through your sexy body. No one can match you. And we may not be able have children, but that won't stop us." Brittany shrugged. "We would have run into the same problem without your penis anyway and I'd still love you as much as I do now."

Santana couldn't control herself as she lunged forward to capture Brittany's lips in a hard kiss. She was conscious of the fact that they were around other people, but who wouldn't want to kiss someone after saying something like that? "You always know how to make me feel better," Santana murmured against Brittany's lips.

"It's because I know you so well." Brittany smiled and hugged Santana. "Are we okay now?"

"Yeah, Britt-Britt, we're perfect."

Their situation was far from perfect, but being able to talk everything through really helped it progress to the point where it could be.

"Hey, Britty?"

"Yeah?"

Santana motioned for Brittany to come closer to her. She leaned her head in and gently bit down on Brittany's ear, eliciting a small whimper, before whispering, "Since you got your period, does that mean we can't have sex on the plane?"

Brittany pushed the Latina away while laughing. Santana was smirking as she picked up her book to read again. This time, Brittany let her read.

Brittany opened up her own book, excited to read her favorite story of all time.

Wait a minute.

There were little tiny marks that definitely hadn't been there the last time she was reading this. Brittany dragged her thumb under one of the letters, but the mark wouldn't go away.

Out of the corner of her eye, Santana was watching Brittany. She was conscious enough to not let Brittany know that she was watching her. Her book was at eye level and she kept her smirk firmly planted on her face. She'd given up trying to read, just knowing that Brittany was at least aware that something was off in her book.

"San, why are there marks all over my book? They won't come off!" Brittany actually sounded upset and Santana hadn't been planning for that.

She played it off though and calmly – without giving away that she knew exactly what the marks were – asked to see the book. She opened up to the first page and pretended to study the randomly underlined letters for a few moments.

Brittany watched Santana's face change into the face she'd get when she had an idea. Santana reached down for her bag again and pulled out a conveniently packed notepad and pen.

"Here, Britt, why don't you try writing down all of the letters that are underlined? It kind of looks like they're spelling something out, don't you think?" Santana showed Brittany her book again and pointed to the first word.

\

Dear Britty,

I don't know when I'll give this you, but I kind of hope I'm not around when you read it. I'm not sure what I would do without you in my life. You've been such a constant and I'm not sure there'd be a me without you. That moment your mom brought you over for our first play-date, I knew we'd be the best of friends forever. And now I know you're going to be the woman I spend the rest of my life with. I can see the day we get engaged. (The next sentence was marked in a different color before changing right back into the original black. Brittany figured Santana went back after she'd proposed.) Now you've changed how I saw things, but I couldn't be any happier, my dear Britt-Britt. I don't know when that day is, and I don't know who will propose to whom, but I know it will be the second happiest day of my life. I can see the day we get married. You'll look breathtaking in white and I'll let you walk down the aisle second so I can stare at your beauty the whole way down. I can see you pregnant. And it may not be with my child, but I'll love that baby boy or girl just the same as if he or she was really mine. We'll watch our children grow up and make mistakes, we'll hear them yell "I hate you" and we'll see them find their soul mates just like I've found you and you've found me. I chose this book, your favorite, because Peter Pan is truly you, my love. It embodies the playful innocence that I love seeing in you. If it were up to me or you, we'd never grow up and stay in a world with each other forever. But I know how much you want to grow old with me. You are the Peter to my Wendy. You are my Brittany Susan Pierce (-Lopez), and fuck everything else, we'll create our own love story, baby.

Your one and only,  
Sanny

\

"San…that was," Brittany started. "I don't know what to say…"

"You liked it though, right?" The tone of Santana's voice was nervous and soft. Something no one in the glee club could ever imagine hearing.

For the second time that flight, Santana was pulled into Brittany's arms in a bone crushing hug. "I loved it. You really have a way with words, Sanny."

Brittany smirked at the obvious blush crawling up Santana's neck.

"You're so adorable."

"Come on, Britt, I'm not adorable." Santana pouted.

"That pout makes you even more adorable, I hope you know that," Brittany teased.

Santana tried her best to make her pout go away. She was definitely not adorable. She huffed out a short breath. The frown she was trying to replicate wasn't cooperating seeing the huge smile on Brittany's face. The Latina sighed and let herself smile too.

They leaned in to kiss again.

"Oh, get a room," Alexis groaned from across the aisle.

"I'm going to strangle her on this trip," Santana cried as she leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder. "I love you, you know that?"

Brittany had laid her down on Santana's and the Latina giggled as Brittany nodded. "I meant every word in that letter, Britt. You are my one and only. You are the love of my life. You're my best friend and I'll never regret anything that happens in my life when it revolves around you."

"San…" Brittany whispered. She felt like her words were caught in her throat. Even she'd rarely seen Santana like this.

"You're so important to me, Britt. You make everything worth living for." Brittany didn't know whether to smile or cry at this point. Her emotions were going crazy in her head. "We'll have our petty fights and we'll have those nights where one of us will sleep on the couch, but I want you to know I'll always love you no matter what. We'll say things we don't mean but we'll forgive each other like we always have."

Brittany eagerly nodded.

The way Santana was talking, Brittany could clearly picture those scenes in her mind. She let out a tiny giggle as she pictured a sleeping Santana tossing and turning on what looked to be a very uncomfortable couch.

Then she remembered the fight of a few days ago and how she didn't really know if she was forgiven or not.

Brittany looked up at Santana guiltily and Santana in turn smiled.

It was almost as if she could read the blonde's mind when she murmured, "I forgive you. I'll always forgive you." Brittany exhaled.

She had royally messed up, but nothing could hurt these two in the end.

Their love was forever.

"We've shared so many things," Santana started again. "I know your fears and dreams. I know that you physically can't hate anyone-"

"Except Finn. Everyone hates him," Brittany interrupted with a playful tone.

"Isn't that the truth?" Santana agreed. She immediately picked right back up easily. "I don't know what life has in store us, but I know that we'll make it through whatever shit is thrown at us. Together. Always together.

"I can't wait for the day I get to call you my wife. I can't wait for our son and daughter to be born, because I know you want both a boy and a girl so our son can protect our daughter. And I'm going to stop talking now because I've made too much a sap out of myself and I need to keep up my badass rep," Santana ended rather lamely in her opinion.

"Santana Lopez, after that cute, adorable speech I think I want to marry you even more now." It was the first thing Brittany could think to say. "And if I hadn't already asked, I think I might've just asked now."

The smile on Brittany and Santana's faces could light up even the darkest of rooms.

"It's a good thing I've never been able to say no to you."

"Kiss me."

"No," Santana laughed. She dodged the smack Brittany aimed towards her shoulder.

Santana accidently looked through the gap between her and Brittany's seats. The couple that were sitting behind them were trying to hide the tears in their eyes. It was an older man and woman and Santana couldn't figure out why they had tears in their eyes. Maybe they were watching a sad movie or something.

The woman locked eyes with Santana.

"I've never seen a love like yours in such a young couple before," she said. Brittany turned around at the sudden voice and smiled at the woman before thanking her.

"Don't let this one out of your sights, doll. True love lasts a long time," the man added, speaking to Brittany. He then smiled at the woman next to him and they laced their hands together. "Marrying her was the best decision I've ever made. You two deserve to grow old like us."

The teens exchanged a smile before thanking the couple.

They leaned back into their seats and relaxed for a few minutes. Their hands were tightly clutching to each other. And thoughts of their future together swirled around in both of their heads.

It wasn't until a couple hours later when they'd woken up from a brief nap that one of them spoke again.

"Can I give you a hand job?" Brittany whisper into Santana's ear. Santana shivered at the husky tone from both sleep and being turned on.

Everyone else on the plane (at least around them) was asleep and they'd placed a blanket over their laps before falling asleep in each other's arms.

"How could I ever turn down such a request?"

\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey there, readers. How've you been, good? Good. Keep that in mind because I'm going to make you all hate me.
> 
> This is the end. I'm sorry to all of you that have stuck with me from the beginning or are just finding this story now. And I mean the real beginning, back in May when it was first posted before being removed. It hates me do to this, but I just can't write it anymore. Maybe having it be deleted ruined my morale for the story. I'll forever love it and appreciate everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. To those anons on my tumblr asking when I'd update, this is for you and I'm sorry I kept changing the date.
> 
> It's not completely over yet though, I want to write a two part epilogue or maybe just a really long one. But I can't promise you that it'll be any time soon. I move back to school on Friday. Life is going to get in my way, and hopefully I'll find some free time to write for you guys again. I'll give you every excuse in the book, but sometimes we have to let things go. I hope you all can forgive me…
> 
> One last time; thoughts? Opinions? Comments?


End file.
